Before and After with Jack Frost
by KiuZ
Summary: I met and fell in love with a normal,ordinary teenage guy who later reborned as a Winter Spirit...Jack Frost,Guardian of Fun. But what will happen when the Darkest Era begins to rise ?
1. Chapter 1: Back then

**Heeeeey yo!**

**My story is actually based on my dream,but I added lots of stuff...Yes, I dreamt of Jack Frost :D**

**(My first fanfic)**

"...So,the final exam on the Exponential and Logarithmic Functions Chapter will be next week",said my math teacher with a smirk on her face.

I've always imagined her as a devil,you know the kind that likes making people's life miserable.

"Ugh,stupid tea-",then I was cut off because she stared at me,and somehow I knew that she heard the first word.

"What was that,(f/n)? Would you mind repeating it?"

"No,I said that... it's going to be easy"then I smiled.

Some of my friends looked at me, smiled and gave me a "niiiiiiice" look because they knew that I've always hated the teacher and so did they.

She always hated me too,in fact it all started with a misunderstanding leading to a half-year of grudge against each other...

**Before Senior year started.**

I had a job as a waitress at some coffee shop nearby and as usual,morning crowds and hurried orders.I was in a hurry too ,I had an appointment to apply for my driver's license.

"Oooops,sorry!...excuse me,let me through,let me -"Another client came in and who do I see?

Then a little boy bumped me and...

"WOAAAH!"

Yep,the hate started from here.I spilled a cup of coffee on her white pants-apparently weared for her interview this morning for a new job...and the one she didn't got.

The fact that I knew on my school schedule-Math 536_ Mrs. Weeble -_I felt nauseated and sat down for a bit. It wasn't the fact that I was scared _of_ her but I was stucked _with_ her a whole year.

Total. Nightmare.

But then,my best friend came to the rescue as always.

We were best friends since nicknamed her _Catwoman_,because she adores cats-oh,she has five at home-and she's always there to help people,making her kind of a female superhero. Did I mentioned she is a pro in gymnastics? Well,I didn't nicknamed her anything because she "clawed"(literally) people who told her that she was...you know.

Anyways,she just came and pushed the dilemma away.

"...(f/n),don't think too much about it ok? Just imagine that'll be quick,since you're a brain in mathematics and Weeble will be out of your sight, totally gone after.I'll call you this afternoon!",then my friend searched for her other classrooms.

**Now,in class.**

It's just sooo boring! I wished _he_ was here. GOSH, I MISSED THOSE EYES!

Suddenly,a chilly wind breeze came in from a slightly opened window. Then, I saw _him_,sitting right next to me.

Since I was the last one back in the classroom,there's always empty seats beside and behind me.

"Hey",he whispered and smiled at me.

Hypnotizing blue eyes,silver white hair,pale skin,gorgeous smile,perfect teeth. Everything,every detail made him perfect... made him Jack Frost.

_The one and only._

I looked intensively at my boyfriend. The one who I've been dating for over two years now. The one who loved me for who I am. The one who rescued me from a hole of darkness...and the one who I will spend the rest of my days with.

_Jack Frost._

I will always remember how it all started , back then.

**So end of my first chapter,hope U like it!**

**I did this one more like a flashback 1,because there****'s lots to say.**

**PLZ PLZ COMMENT,THANKS Y'ALL :)**


	2. Chapter 2: New beginning

I ran.I ran like crazy.

"WAIT! STOP!WA-",then I just stopped yelling.I felt embarrassing. First day of school,woke up late(and obviously on the wrong side of the bed),skipped breakfirst(bacon and eggs ugh!) and got splashed by a both deaf-blind driver.

"Why me?",I muttered to myself. It always started this way and I guess next year's the same.

I sighed. Then ,a group of girls in a fancy(and whoa, expensive too)pink Camaro sport car waved to me.

"Hi",said nicely the girl in front next to the driver.

"Missed the bus?" I nodded quietly.

"Must be a newbie…We never saw her at school",whipered a girl with red hair to another girl with a barbie-look. I heard their little conservation.

"Yeah. I am new,just got transferred…",I said looking at Redhead then at Barbie.

"Oh,hey! Do you need a ride to school? Best way riding a Camaro!"

I hesitated but , seeing I had no other choices I accepted.

Sat in the backseat, I started to introduce myself.

"Oh,by the way,I'm (f/n)."

"I'm Rebecca, call me Bek. She's Viky, Ariel and Marina ,you should probably know we are really popular so best way to get to know people on your first day,stick with us!"

Ok,I am obviously not the popular kind of girl plus I didn't want to get caught up in all the "fitting in".They don't look like the snobbish-bully type of girls at my other high school-which it's a good thing,because I had some issues there.

Finally at school. Not really excited.I walked with Bek and looked around.

"Beeeek!Viky!", shouted a tall girl with leather jacket and black jeans. Behind her,there was some guys hanging around with motorcycles. I guess they weren't from our school.

After some talking,they went to a bunch of guys.I got pretty nervous,usually I don't talk to guys-except when my teachers assigned me with three guys or I say jerks,to do a science project _alone_ in the end. Still ,I was happy with the grade.A 96,they knew I was real good in math and science so they lended me the work. _Jerks._

As we walked to them,I heard Marina squeal and giggling like when you see a famous and hot actor touch your hand or when he just looked at you?

Bek tapped the shoulder of a guy and he turned,smiling at Bek.

"Good morning beautiful",said the guy touching her cheeks and then kissed her.

Ariel and Marina looked at each other and sighed.I guess they do have a crush on him,but NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH was on his back,because anyone would have guess that he was the boyfriend of Rebecca.

I looked at him just a few seconds. He was hot all right. Tall , brown hair, brown eyes,milky skin. He was the perfect guy you could ever want.

Then,they stopped kissing. Turning to me,my cheeks quicky turned from pink to red.

"So…who is this ? ",said the popular guy,looking me from head to toe.

"Oh,she's (f/n).She's new, first day. Me and the girls will help her…you know knowing teachers, students, everyone and show her the school",said Bek with a light smile.

"Welcome (f/n) to Beverly. I'm sure you'll adapt in no time. I'm Jackson Overland Frost...just call me Jack", he said giving me a warm smile.

**Heyyy everybody! Sorry it's a bit short, I only wanted to make it feel you know,first day new people effect. Next chapter,longer 8D**


	3. Chapter 3: Care about you

**Heeeeey !**

**Enjoy,this one's longer 8D**

Weeks pass by, Halloween is coming soon.

**This morning**

I am doing good at school. The grades will be coming out soon.

"So,(f/n) how's school? Are the teachers ok?", Mom asked.

"Yep, everything is great.I am confident that my grades are excellent."

"I'm happy. Don't forget your lunch, it's on the kitchen counter. I have to go, have a nice day sweetheart! Bye", said Mom as she left for work.

"Bye…"

Then the house was silent once more. Mom often have to take night shifts and leave early on morning, so that she has enough money to take care of us,since Dad left us after a car accident. Mom took a big shock and she sometimes, talks to him…even there's nobody there. She just seats there,on the couch and starts crying her heart out and saying she's sorry. They argued a lot so she thinks she could have been more understanding, nicer or wouldn't fight for small matters. Sometimes, when she's at night shiftings, I lock myself in my room and scream,using a pillow to cover my cries. I cry so hard that the neighbours come knocking. I often say I broke up with my boyfriend-I never had one, but I had to say this. Mom wouldn't let me talk about Dad in front of anyone, not even her. After, some time I stopped crying ,because it wouldn't change the fact that he died. Mom understood that she should cherish her love ones and the time you have with them. She promised me that in a few months,she'll stop doing night shifts.

**During second period**

I looked at the window. The leaves on the trees are starting to fall. I started to let down some tears but quickly used my sleeve to wipe my face. I looked around if anyone saw me. The whole class was reading a new book that the English teacher gave us…except one person.

Jack's eyes stared into my (e/c) eyes,such as magnets I couldn't look away. He gestured "are you okay?".I nodded rapidly and turned to my book.I suddenly felt my cheeks getting hot,was I blushing? Why would I blush? Is it because he saw tears and cared? I shook my head. Snap out of it (f/n).Why are you thinking that,he would never care! He only cares about his family…his girlfriend…other people. I continued to read the book,even if I knew he constantly looked at me.

At lunch time,I tried to find a table avoiding Bek,Viky and the others…especially Jack. Suddenly ,I heard my name.

"(f/n),(f/n)! Over here!",screamed Bek.I almost didn't recognize her. She attached her blonde hair in a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans with a white- silk scarf and a pink top where there was a sentence and one word caught my attention. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!

What? It's his birthday?

"Do you like my new look Jack?",asked Rebecca.

"Love it",Jack said with a drop dead gorgeous smile. For one moment ,I had the urge to go over him and kiss him. I realized what I've been thinking and I felt awful. He wasn't my boyfriend. Never was and never will! Ugh,WHY DO I KEEP THINKING OF HIM?

I sat down and ate quietly while Jack looked at me and gave me a cute smile.

The last courses passed quickly…of course,they were science and math. Since I don't have any English this week,I was relieved because Jack is with me.

"(f/n)",someone said. I turned.

I saw him on his blue- marine scooter coming closer and closer to me. He was sooo hot,I can't believe I'm saying this because I've never been into a guy so much. It 's like I'm drawn to him.

"(f/n)…Woo,you sure know how to escape fast.I tried to find you after your math course but you disappeared.I wanted to talk to you…uhm,eh actually ask you something.",he said this time,I could see he's nervous.I never saw this side of him. It made my heart flutter.

"Sure what?"

"Uh,see,I've been watching you since last week-"

"Wait,w-what…watching me?",I said with an awkward laugh.

"NO!No,not that way,but…I was worried because you didn't said much and you started to avoid Bek and the others at lunch…a-and you would be the first one outta school so,yeah I was worried. You don't seem in your plate lately.",Jack said with scratching the back of his neck and looking at me blushing.

"Oh,it's just that my…I went to see my Dad in the…cemetery lately. It was last month. Since my mom takes nightshifts,I am pretty always alone and well…I need to talk to someone…to my Dad.",I said tears starting to come out.

"I-I'm so sorry.I didn't meant to ask,just wo-"

"It's ok,don't apologize I-"

Then,I felt warm,strong arms holding me tight.

"I didn't know,what you were going through . You know,I'm suprisingly starting to care about you."

I start to hold him tighter and put my head on his chest,until I woke up.

"Huh?Oh,sorry. I-I gotta go home. See you around",then I turned away.

"Hey,wait,wait ah…you want me to drive you home?"

"No.I'll walk,it's not far,maybe about thirty minutes and I'll be good."

"It's getting dark,come on."I stared into his magnetizing brown eyes and accepted.

I put a pink(pink=someone)helmet and sat behind hesitating.

"Don't worry,I don't bite",he laughed.

I giggled and hold him tight. My heart pounded so hard,I barely could hear anything else.

"Oh,it's right here, thanks ". I handed him the pink helmet.

"By the way, Rebecca isn't with you today? Just curious…",I asked looking down.

"No,she has a project to hand at the end of the month so she's at her friend's house."

"Oh,well thanks again Jack.",I headed to the door.

"Anytime".He was going to go,then I turned to face him.

"Jack! Happy birthday."

"Thanks (f/n).",he said surprised.

"Sorry…it's late."

"It's ok,you didn't know",then he looked at me and wanted to say something then changed his mind.

"Well,see you at school."

I looked at him go and I sighed. Returning into that big empty house again.

**Surprise! How was it** **?**


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

**Yoooo everyone ! **

**Here's yet another chapter…I tend to talk more about the "flashbacks" because there are alot of things that leads to- You know what? Let the story flow and lead you there he he.**

**ps: The chapter 3 and 4 are linked**

Brushing my teeth,I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and dark circles make their appearance due to a crappy night sleep. I dreamt of my Dad…How is that even possible? I tried to move on, continue to live with my mother peacefully but those nightmares, they have always end up badly. In them,my Dad always end up leaving like smoke…leaving me alone crying. I usually wake up in gasps but no cold sweats or screams.

I used some pinkish-milky eye cream colour to mask the dark circles and got prepared.

At first period, I had Art. Goody…I may have 90's in maths and science,but I could obtain a 100 in Art. It was my hobby, drawing and painting. I could remember my Dad saying how amazing I was with my talents.

Anyways,I picked some stuff of my locker and just when I wanted to close it,I heard some girl talking,like furious. Hey,I know that voice! It was Bek's… What happened again?

I slightly looked over her and my eyes widened as I saw that she was talking with Jack about…_me._

"No, don't tell me to calm down! How can I calm the heck down when I know you were with another girl. I saw you yesterday in front of her house! What do you mean I spied on you! She forgot her science book at our table. I was going to her house since it's not far from Victoria's and what do I see? Oh oh,_who_ do I see? My boyfriend hanging out with the newbie!"

"She's not a newbie Bek! She is my friend,our friend.I thought that you liked her,her charisma and her personality. What happened to _She's cool_ and _She's easy to deal with_ and _She's_ _awso-_ ,then Jack's been cut off by his girlfriend.

"We are not talking about her right now! I want to know why the hell you were _with_ her,_at_ her house?"

"I drove her home. We were only talking…you know when two people are having a conversation? I want to know her more."

"I just want to know why?"

"Look Bek.I don't know what's gotten into you. I should probably go or I will be late. You should do the same. I'm going to eat with Simon and Jason. We'll talk after school.",then Jack headed in my way. I bended to "search" something in my bag and pulled the door closer to my face. Then,I looked at Rebecca and sighed. Wow,still called me a newbie... Sure I knew she was _overprotective_ of her boyfriend, but I didn't knew at this point.

I gasped as I remembered that I have class with her…seating beside her. Gosh! Ok,since in her head, she didn't know that I was listening,it's going to be fine . Just like nothing happened...

**During Art**

"(f/n),I know what you're trying to do. It won't work.",said Rebecca through her teeth.I wasn't sure if she considered me as a friend anymore…not like on the first day of school.

"Rebecca,I don't think I know what you are talking about.",I said continuying building my 3D building.

" Ok, you want to play it this way. Fine …"

By lunchtime,I didn't got any friends. My supposedly friends deserted me. Well ,of course,I should have known. Rebecca,Viky,Ariel and Marina. The four b_ of Beverly.

I knew selfishness was a big part of popular students.

I tried to find a table and when I did, Rebecca and the hags came and she dropped my science book on the floor and spilled coke on my skirt. What 's worst,she took my cafeteria plate - all the food gone- and threw it across the floor and gave me a smirk. The one that looks like , you deserved it. I really maintained my anger ,because I was going to punch her face! I was so angry and my heart felt painful for a moment. It made me remember how the other girls treated me at my other school. I looked away,took my book and my eyes watered.

Jack and two guys came.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ",yelled Jack to the bunch.

"Uhm,I don't know maybe-",started Rebecca with a fake innocent voice.

"Maybe it's over."

"W-What?",then Rebecca started panicking.

"No,wait Jack! Jack, please! ",as her voice broke.

"I said it's OVER between us.I don't know you anymore.",then he looked at me with the " it's ok" look.

"Come on (f/n) . Let's get out of here ", said Jack with a calm and sweet tone. He grabbed my hand and we walked away.

I never felt something like this before. I felt safe, real safe…

** Oh my god,I love that moment... Next! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5: Get to know you

**Hey! **

**This is where the story continues after Jack and Rebecca Crrr-broke up.**

I sat on a bench and looked across the football field. Then, I looked down and sighed deeply.

"Hey… Don't worry. She's not going to bother you anymore. Trust me."

"Yeah, well … Thanks for…You know", I said smiling a bit.

"Don't thank me… Rebecca and I have been dating since last year and I've always seen that jealous side of her but these days, she is obsessed on how to keep me away from other girls, especially you."

" Oh… Well,I guess this could explain why she was so furious.I heard you guys arguing this morning. Sorry,I-I didn't meant to,but-"

"No,no. See, I want to know you more,learn more about you. I _need_ to know you. There's something special about you, something good. I like that".

"Thanks." I heard special and when my eyes met his, he was looking at me passionately .His eyes were sooo gorgeous and I just wanted to touch his handsome face. I chuckled nervously and put a lock of my (h/c) hair behind my ear.

"So have you planned anything this weekend?" I knew where he wanted to go with that question. My heart was pounding so much !

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Uhm…Do you want to go watch a movie… or if you don't want to,it's ok…I mean,we could do something else.",Jack said blushing.

"I would like to go see a movie", I said smiling… _with you._

"Ok, so how about Sathurday? You can choose the movie.",he said with a grin.

"Sathurday's great. I will check which movie will be nice for the both of us ."

"I'll call you-"

"Here."I took a pen out of my bag and wrote it in his left palm.

"Hold it tight!",I said laughing.

Jack laughed and he muttered something. I think I heard a _she's wonderful_ and in my head, I asked myself _is this a date?_ .

We then talked about our hobbies,likes/dislikes and I learned that he has a little sister aged ten years old back at home and he loves teaching her how to skate. They go skating every winter. When he told me that I will soon meet her,I got really happy. I didn't have any sisters or brothers but I love kids. Every winter,kids of the neighbourhood and I make snowmen, do some sledding, race in snow tubes and yeah, what keep the children and I running the most? Snowball fights !

After Jack had to go to the hockey practice and me,to science class.

In science ,I couldn't concentrate on anything because in my head I only thought of Jack. The teacher snapped me out of my transe,because he had to hand me my exam back the one on Chemical and Physical Changes .I didn't really cared -even if it was a 92- because today I got to know Jack better and that was my wish when I first came at Beverly.

**Yoooo everyone,**

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to make the pre-date thingy appear so that the next chapter is more interesting : D **


	6. Chapter 6: The date

The week ended fast.

Now, everyday I join Jack and his friends. I met another girl who has been a victim of Rebecca and the hags. Sonia was so tormented that she actually wanted to end her life! Fortunatly, Simon was there and now,they make a lovely couple. I'm so happy for her,seeing her now so bright,cheerful and smiling. I could have imagined the pain she was going through if I hadn't met Jack or if even Jack wasn't that kindhearted and nice toward me. Right now,at school I feel good being around Jack and I'm not even worried Rebecca coming near me. Jack gave me strength and told me no matter when or what, he wouldn't let her humiliate me like last time. I was really touched because he cared so much about me and always thought of me.

Then Sathurday came along. He picked me up at 7:30 where we ate in an italian restaurant. He was such a gentleman.

The movie was a love story between a werewolf Eduardo and a vampire Sage. 500 years ago, the vampires had a massive overpopulation and they need it more territory. The werewolfs were on the same area and it created loathing which led to a war. The werewolfs were mostly killed because of the numerous vampires... Few survived. A 100 years later,they all extincted but one remained alive…Eduardo. He lived through 400 years of loneliness and even if he'd be forever immortal , he'd felt emptiness inside of him. This is until he met Sage…his soul mate, the other half that made him complete and alive. Sage was a rough, fierce woman. She loved to combate with her brother Steve and always learn new moves. She learned extremely fast and moved unbelievably quick too. One of the many abilities of vampires. One day, she sensed something within miles away from her land, something weird and _it stinked. _Sage got on her own to see and that when she pinned Eduardo against the rocky ground , he knew that he would no longer have to search for anything. She then learned that he was the last one of his kind ,a _mutt_ would her family have called when she listened to their stories, the conflicts against them. He then stayed away from the forest because he could have sensed _bloodsuckers_ but Sage always stayed with him and found him shelter. They fell more and more in love and they both knew that a werewolf and a vampire could never be together because they were sworned enemies. But they didn't care. When Sage's father knew that Eduardo slept with his daughter , he tracked down Eduardo and killed him. What pushed him to do that is that, when a vampire and a werewolf made love to each other, an ancient curse is put on the vampire...They both didn't know. The next morning,Sage found him dead under a tree and decide that she no longer has anything left in the world and killed herself by driving a wooden stick through her heart. In heaven, they found each other and they lived as _Immortal Lovers forever_. So that was the title of the movie.

I found it incredibly good and really touching. When two people love each other at this point, one could die to be with the other.

The film ended up at 11 pm then Jack drived me back home. He walked with me to the door and then I blushed and started blabbering.

"What…W-Was today…You I-I mean… Um,ok…" I took a deep breath. Jack looked at me and chuckled.

"Hey,what's making you so nervous?",he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little.

"Ok…Was today a date…I mean a real one?" I never had a real date. I felt stupid to ask him that . Sure a guy once demanded me on a date…a _study-date_, and we ended up studying and there was nothing else the guy ever told me.

Jack raise an eyebrow and smiled at me.

"Yeah,you could say that but I think it still missed something" then he kissed me. He took me by surprise but I felt relieved that he did it today. I was kind of waiting it…

I deepened the kiss as I grabbed his sweater and pulled him to me. He backed me up against the door and kissed me more. It lasted several minutes and then out of breath, we stopped . I moaned.

Wo, this is actually happening. Today, I had my first date _with_ Jack Frost and I had my first kiss _with_ Jack Frost.

"Now today was a real date. I have to say this ,you do have have a sweet taste."

I laughed.

"That's the only thing you like about me?" ,I said with sarcasm and crossed my arms smiling.

"No, I like you,the whole you. I'm in love with you (f/n)." ,he said raising my chin.

"A-And I wanted to ask you something… but I didn't know how to say it out loud.

You are amazing, beautiful, clever, enthusiastic, funny... You are the first girl who make me fall in love with you and I think of you all the time . Eh, last time at hockey practice,Coach caught me and he thought I was talking to myself. I wasn't… I was trying to get the words right. You are _the_ girl for me and… I want you to be my girlfriend."

**I'm here*sing song***

**Sooo, what will happen ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Together

I covered my mouth with my hands to cover my surprise. _He just asked me to be his girlfriend!_ In my head, I squealed happily. Then, I asked quietly and smiled.

"You really meant all that?"

"Of course I meant it. Those words are true and come from my heart. I've never ever said anything like that to a girl , not even Rebecca. I've always had a feeling that she wasn't that special and I did realize that she wasn't, let's say… my type and _nice _wasn't in her dictionary. When I first met you at school, I realized that I had met someone actually you know…different from other girls and I was intrigued by you."

"I had the same feeling … I've been thinking if I'd ever talk to you, know you as a person, what you were like… but that ex-girlfriend of yours never gave me that chance. Well, that was until you found me after school right? To say the truth, you are the perfect guy I've ever met and… my dream guy.", I said as my face heated up.

"Hey, I am real!",he said with a smirk.

"But you see, the point is that I like you a lot… and I want you to know that. So… do you want to be my girlfriend?", he asked me holding my hands.

"Jack… I don't know if-if you will ever forgive me... if I say no…"then I looked at him.

His eyes saddened and he sighed.

"Anyways… I wasn't going to say no!" then I laughed. I gave him a tender kiss on his lips and backed to look at his face.

He was so surprised, his mouth was forming an O and he kept staring at me. I continued swinging my hands in his.

"Why you… You almost,almost broke my hearts to pieces!" Then he kissed me and put my hands to his heart and said with a affectionate voice.

"(f/n), I will protect and love you as long as I live, I will be devoted to you, I will cherish you."

"Jack, you are making this sound like we are getting married!"I giggled.

"Well, I think _you_ will be the one that I will marry."

"Jack! Stop it..." I hugged him and laughed.

He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I'm guessing that you aren't busy tomorrow?" he asked and faced me.

"Nope but if you come at my house, warning : my mom will be there and I'd have to do intros."

"It's ok. I'm cool with that .So how about…"

"Let's say nine. I'm an early person, uhm… You are ok with it?"

"Sure… I'm an early person too. I jog and run every morning at six, before school so no problem! Also, I couldn't wait longer to see your pretty face.", he said touching my cheeks.

"You are just so charming Jack…"

"Well, I guess that it's time for me to go and come in the morning…"

I nodded and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams tonight (f/n)." Then Jack got on his scooter, adjusted his helmet and with a wave of bye,he drove back home. I put my hands on my heart , on my cheeks and got inside.

Tonight, I didn't dreamt of my Dad in the usual nightmare style but instead of a hot guy with brown hazelnut eyes, brown hair, nicknamed perfection. My boyfriend …"

The next morning,like planned he came… and when I opened the door,I saw my mother's face.

In my mind,I thought she would be…

"(f/n),you brought a boy? What's this? Some kind of morning party?!" or…

"Come in,come in… So,you are my daughter's boyfriend huh?"

But neither happened, gladly.

Instead,my mother raised an eyebrown when she heard me talking sweetly at the guest.

"Oh, who is this?"

"He's another student of Beverly, Mom. We have English class together."

"My name's Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." Jack said politly.

"Nice to meet you as well. Please come in."

In the living room, my mom inspected Jack in a blink of an eye.

"So,I am guessing…that you came early not for a school project aren't I right?" she said looking at me and Jack.

"No Mom. See, on the first morning some girls picked me up because I missed school bus, sorry I had to mention this but they drove me…"

I told her the whole story of my meeting with Jack, Rebecca and company and well,how Jack stood up for me at the caf."

"So now…You and him…?" Gosh Mom,why can't you see that I'm trying to tell you something?

"I am dating Jack ."

"I see. I see that you are really in love with each other." I blushed.

Pretty much all along, we were holding hands.

"Well, seeing Jack isn't a bad boy… I have nothing against the fact you two are dating." I smiled.

"But, you have to remember to keep up with schoolwork and-"

"Mom, not now! …and I know." She sighed and smiled.

"Ok lovebirds,I am going to do laundry and leave you two alone." Then she left giving me a last funny look in the eye.

I covered my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulders.

"It was awful is it?"

"Nah… My mother is twice the questions. This is just parent stuff…"

" I guess… Oh,do you want us to go in my room?"

"Oh private,I like that…" He winked and I slapped his shoulder.

We talked and maked-out.

We had a great time and Jack stayed the whole afternoon and tasted the lemon-raspberry-blueberry sponge cake made by Mom. He loved it so did I. This sponge cake is my mom's specialty and was my grandma's too. From generation to generation… Even myself,I'm starting to be a pro in making the sponge cake.

After we returned to our privacy, where I painted my boyfriend's face. He looked fascinated and surprised to see my skill at work and a bit shocked to see another him on paper.

"Wow, you have an incredible gift,I mean those hands of yours…He is my identical twin brother!" I gave him the painting rolled and attached with a silver ribbon as a gift. I layed in his arms and stayed like that for hours-felt like eternity and we also took pictures-I'll absolutely put them on my bedroom walls.

"So tomorrow,another day of school …" I groaned. And before lunch,I won't be able to see you."

"Hey,are you forgetting English at fourth?" he lift up my chin.

"No way!Of course no… It's _our_ course."

"By the way, I will see you at your locker before your first period and… meet you there all right?"

"All right! What do you have in mind?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing just say hello to my girlfriend and kiss her a happy day. Oh and I'm doing it every morning!"

"I have no problem with that."

"None?"

"Nope…" We cuddled for a while and he left because his dad called his phone to say that his aunt and uncle came for a surprise visit. He apologized and gave me a passionate kiss.

I couldn't wait to be at school tomorrow!

**Interesting chapter? Comment thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Always

I was in the school bus, drawing my boyfriend's gorgeous face and I felt my heart jumped a beat. I just remembered that this morning, Jack is meeting me at my locker.

_I guess that pretty much everyone will know about us…_I mean, Jack is so popular. He has plenty of friends and has no rivals ok,maybe friendly rivals in hockey but everybody thinks he's cool. He has good grades and takes part in voluntary works and since he is from a wealthy family,he's making lots of donations,mostly for the sick kids or the impoverished ones. He really has a heart of gold. I don't care about popularity, only Jack… Being with the guy I love everyday and seeing him everyday makes me feel happy. Last week, Jack and his friends presented me some students and after some talking, I made friends not _fans_ like Rebecca would call them. As I'm thinking about it, I have a sudden urge to throw up but I retained myself… _What was that?_

At my locker, I looked left then right… No sign of Jack. No worry,he'll come.

A few seconds later, I saw my boyfriend coming in my direction and… there was a magnificent red rose in his hands. Then Rebecca stood in front of him and she looked at him with a fake remorseful look. I knew what she wanted to say,but no matter what Jack wouldn't forgive her the way she's been treating people and less, going back with her.

"Look,I am sorry Jack. I truly am. It's been days… Oh...Is this for me?"touching Jack's hand. I felt a wave of anger going through me and I suddenly felt dizzy. But what Jack said brought me back.

"I'm sorry but this rose is for my girlfriend" he shook off Rebecca's hand then he looked straight at me with amorous eyes.

"Girlfriend ?! So what am I now?!"

He walked away from her and gave me that beautiful red rose.I looked at the flower knowing what it meant.

"Thanks Jack..."

I slowly lift my head but a sudden headache exploded and I almost fell but Jack quickly grabbed me. I still held the rose but all my books fell.

"(f/n)! Are you all right?"

"I-I feel dizzy. I hope I hadn't caught the flu half of the class got…"

"I'm checking what you have now… Phys. Ed."

"It's ok… I'll go,it's nothing only 2 km…" I held on to his shoulder.

"Look at you. You can't even stand properly and running? Forget it… I will help you go see the nurse ok?" He picked up my stuff and I gently layed the rose on top then closed my locker.

"Jaaack,it's ok. This is the last exam…Come on , I can by myself…" So,I seized my gym clothes and hugged him.

"Ok,it's because I trust you. Good luck with the exam!" He kissed my head.

"Thanks, I'll see you at lunch Jack." Then,I walked slowly to the outdoor field.

By lunchtime, I didn't even had the energy to look at the food.

"(f/n)…How was it?"

"I stayed on bench after the first lap…" I sighed and covered my front.

"What? Why?"

"I threw up as I was running…"I said in small voice. Jack stopped drinking water and looked at me.

"I think you should see the nurse…"I shook my head. " It will get worst,please go check."

"No,I'm better,I ate some Advil pills that Mandee gave me at second period. I won't eat because of…you know."

"Yeah…Well, I hope that the pills take the pain away for a bit." Afterwards,I layed my head on his chest as he hugged me to make me feel better. I was really lucky to have such a comprehensive and thoughtful boyfriend.

At third,I completed my 3D building and handed to the teacher for evaluation.

At fourth, we had a final reading exam on the book we've read for over a month and headaches aren't of a big help but still,I've managed to finish it. As I walked to the teacher's desk,I felt nauseatious. I throwed the paper to the teacher and gave him a "ooops,sorry" look and ran outside of the classroom. I got in the washrooms and hopefully ,I had given my exam because it was a false alert and I wouldn't possibly returned to class and complete when I returned. I explained quietly to Mr. Lawnson outside of class and got back to my seat silently. Since Jack already finished his,he saw everything and gave me a worried glance.

When English ended,I waited for Jack near the parking lot because he'd always drive me home after school. Now ,he's taking some of his friend's assigned paper work from the teacher . As I stood there waiting,I heard some voice nearby but it wasn't Jack. There were two guys-maybe from college because they looked older than the seniors at Beverly skateboarding towards me.

"Dude,look at that chick!" says a guy with mohawk hair style and a piercing in the ear.

"Hi… What does a sexy girl like you standing here all alone?"said the other ,dark brown hair and green eyes. He approached slowly and touched my hair.

"Back off! I'm waiting for my boyfriend so you can go now."

"I don't see anyone…How about we keep you company huh?" he said with a nasty smile and kept approaching.

"Don't you come closer to me or I'll scream!" I was really worried because there's a few people near the school,but they were too far to hear me.

"No you won't." the guy with the piercing came and grabbed me then covered my mouth.

I bit his hand then screamed my lungs out.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HE-!"

"Shut it or I'll make you!" He showed me a pocket knife. My eyes widened and my heart beat rapidly... I've never been so scared in my life! The guy was holding a pocket knife!

Suddenly, I heard a motor sound and saw Jack coming! He dropped his scooter and punched the guy who was holding me.

"Do you know who are you messing with? MY GIRLFRIEND. You bastards!" He then grabbed the green eyes guy's hoodie and threw him on the ground.

"Come on man…We…We were only kidding around! We'll go… Bro,let's freaking go!" They snatched their skateboards and ran.

"Jack…"I said emotionally and adjusted my jacket.

"Hey! Are you okay,did they hurt you?"

"No,but they had…had a knife."I wept and snuggled my head in his chest. "If you hadn't came in time…"

He hugged me real tight and whispered softly in my ear. What he said made me forgot the fear in seconds.

"I will always be there to protect you… Don't forget that."

He drove me home and I took some pills. Jack stayed with me until I was asleep. That day was horrible but with Jack,I guess it didn't really matter.


	9. Chapter 9: My prince

**8:00**

I opened my eyes slowly and remembered everything that happened yesterday. It was so clear that in my head after getting me home,Jack stayed with me… Uhm? Oh, surely, he probably got home after I fell asleep.I got up and stretched… I was not fully recovered, not yet.I still felt a tiny headache when I stood up to get prepared for school.I have to see Jack. I have to thank him for what he did…for everything he did yesterday.

"Jack! Jack,wait!" He was nearly leaving the hallway, he already took his stuff for his first course. He turned and his face lightened up when he saw me running to him. I jumped into his arms and gave him a warm hug. He held my face in his hands.I looked happily at him.

"(f/n)! You still came to school,are you fully recovered? You weren't so well…I was so worried!"

"I'm a whole lot better today. I had to come...Jack, you did a lot of things for me and I'm so grateful but ,yesterday after school,you practically saved my life."

"No,don't say anything like that…You are my girlfriend,I should have done those things…Those guys are nothing but crap dirt…I heard a girl shouting for help then I remembered you were alone and figured something was wrong. I shouldn't had let you there. The bastards,if I ever see them ,I will make sure to send them in a hospital…"

"Jack, thanks for everything." I kissed him while placing my hands around his neck and I felt his hands around my waist. Then,the reminder bell rang. We stopped and looked at each other funnily.

"What?"asked Jack chuckling.

"You are such a kickass boyfriend…"I replied while playing with his hoodie's stings.

"Kickass huh? Well,my dad taught me some things when I was young. " All of a sudden,Sonia came to us and screamed excitly.

"On Halloween night,costume party at my house,my parents will be out until 2o'clock so it's clear!"

She handed me a orange with a big "HALLOWEEN NIGHT! COME ALL!"

"How about we talk at lunch about this Halloween party?"

"Okay… I'll see you at the table (f/n) ."

**At the cafeteria**

"So, you have to bring someone with you and deguised as the match such as...a sun and a moon,Robin Hood and Maid Marian or…" Sonia laughed and continued. "A bacon and an egg…See the point ?"

"Yeah…but why matching costumes Son.?" I was curious with her idea.

"It will be awesome! Imagine duos and…couples like you guys." Sonia pointed at Jack and me.

"Simon, have any ideas?" Sonia said to her boyfriend.

"How about a prison guard and a…_prisoner_?" said the blonde guy as he rearranged his 'swag' cap.

"Love it…See guys? Not complicate at all,so you're good?"

"Yeah,we'll come!" I looked at Jack. We both said it at the same time and it was perfectly synchronized.

"I will bring…" Jack nodded and I blushed. Everyday,he was treating me like one and I would always see Jack as one, I couldn't think of a better outfit that would describe him.

"My princess."

"My prince."

"Awwww!" said Sonia. "It's so you guys!"

"Nice ones!" said Simon raising his thumb.

I looked at Jack and it was as simple as that. It's like our minds were linked together and we were one. I pulled Jack closer and rested my head on my prince's shoulder as our fingers intertwined.

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the length of this one, I will make Chapter 10 longer !**


	10. Chapter 10: Last day

"So how is it?" I turned as I looked at my reflection in the standing mirror.

"Sweetheart,you look like a real princess. Your outfit's perfect."

"Thanks Mom…" The door bell rang. "Jack's here. Have fun giving the candies away!"

"Don't come back too late! Have fun dear!"

As we arrived at Sonia's house,there were so many people,so many different costumes. Music blasted from inside,black and orange balloons flew inside and outside,on the front yard stood some headstones and auto zombie hands popping from the mud scaring the wits out of people,also a pumpkin balloon with a creepy smile welcomed guests. Inside Sonia planned a table of food,where she put "spider pretzels", "eye ball candies", "bat punch" and other Halloween themed food.

I spent days preparing for my princess outfit.I was wearing a blue sapphire long dress and both of my arms were covered by long lavender blue sleeves. On the end of each sleeves,there's a shaped sapphire gem. On the bottom of the dress were multiple green-blue stones.I had also royal blue sparkling high heels.I braided my (h/c) hair in a half updo style and placed a flower hairpin on the braids. For the crown ,I used many hair accessories,some of them pink,red and purple designed as hair combs,placing them on my head. It looks exactly like a tiara and this is what I had in mind.

As for Jack, he was flawless, absolute drop-dead gorgeous. He had white pants and a silver vest with golden colored buttons, which inside was a white shirt and a black tie. His black sleeves were fold and it showed two black buttons on each.

When we got inside the house, everyone kept staring at us in awe.

Sonia ran to me and squealed.

"(f/n)! Nice costume,WOW! What a beautiful sapphire dress and I adore the hair jewelry!"

"How's your Highness doing?" chuckled Simon. Jack gave him a small punch on the arm.

"Good job on the party…Success!"I had to scream over the music.

"Thanks,I hope you enjoy!"

The party was a real blast. We danced, got to do photoshootings with different people and had a costume contest. In the end, Jack and I got first place,the second place was given to a Mermaid and a Sailor. Finally,a Bumblebee and a Flower won the last place.I was really happy because this year's Halloween has been the best one I've ever had so far.

When the party was over,we helped to clean up a bit the _buffet_ table and then left. Jack and I spent a few hours together looking at the bright moon before heading back.

**A month passed by and December came in a blink of an eye. Snow has already fallen for the past three weeks…**

I adjusted my pink ear muffs and put my hands into my warm coat pockets. It wasn't that cold because the collar fur kept me warm from the winter chilling breeze and I had anti-cold leather gloves. My boots left a trail of footprints on the fresh snow as I go.I saw some kids running and playing at snowball battles and smiled. Winter can always bring warmth and jollity to children's heart. I walked a little more until I was at Jack's house. I couldn't wait to meet her.

As I was going to ring the door bell,the door opened.A little girl with brown eyes and straight brown hair, with a lovely brown strand of hair covering her right eyebrow, stepped out. She and Jack were so alike...

"Hello!" I said "You must be Jack's little sister".

"Hi…who are you?" Then,I hear someone walking closer and it's Jack.

"Hey",he said. "Come in."

As I stepped into the Frost's house,I noticed that Jack's sister kept looking at me. Then,she make Jack bend on his knee and told him something in his ear. He let out a smile.

"What is it?" I asked after taking off my coat.

"He,my sister's saying that you are really beautiful…"

"Thank you… You are sweet." And I looked at Jack. _Just like your brother._

We played at Just Dance and when it was at Jack's sister's turn, she ruled it.

"She is an exceptional dancer Jack."

"Sure is!"

Then,we got in a snowball fight and as I laughed so hard when Jack's sister attacked Jack from behind and he tripped to fall in the snow. Since he was stuck,I had to help him get up but it wasn't steady when there's ice,I slipped and fell on Jack. We stayed like that, looking each other .I felt like I didn't had any strength to get up and leaned closer and he just layed there on the snow staring at me with his brown hypnotizing eyes. Then,we heard a cough.

*Cough Cough*

"Ooops,sorry…" I got up quickly so is Jack.

After,we got back and where I stayed for dinner.I got to meet Jack's parents and what's ironic with all the questions is that,I have a feeling they learned more on me than I on them.

I had a wonderful day with Jack and his family. When I am with Jack, happiness and love are always there.

But what I did not know is that those perfect days may come to an end.


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

**Hi everybody!**

**Heads-up,this one is a short + sad one...**

" There's only two weeks left before Christmas Jack! I'm so excited!" I said through the phone.

I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, the pictures of Jack and me .

"The same's for me.I have already an idea for your Christmas gift.", said my boyfriend with an attractive voice.

"I can't wait…So what are you up to this afternoon?" I took my pillow and placed it under my head.

I heard him say that his sister really wanted to go skating today and if he said no,he knew that she would _tackle_ him like last time.

I laughed. "So go skate with her!"

"Yeah but we've already got _our_ afternoon planned out."

"It's ok…Your sister needs you to accompany her,since your parents are busy with their work lately,go skate with her.I've already seen her on ice,if she's practicing a lot more,she could be on her way to spotlight in a few years."

"I know…"

"A figure skater needs a lot of practice and I think if she is already willing to learn then it's awesome! At a young age like that,it's nice."

"No worries at all?"

"No worries Jack.I'll see you there this afternoon okay? I have to complete my history homework,it's due this week."

"Great then see you at three."

"Yeah ok…I love you Jack." And I waited for his response. The words just came out like that and I bit my lip.

"I love you too." Those four words really made my heart go wild, as if it will jump out of my chest.

I jumped on my chair and attacked my history schoolwork. By one of the afternoon,I've already finished to describe the Aboriginal and European situation starting from 1600,where it touched trades and conflicts. It was until my mother opened my room's door and said with a slow voice.

"Uhm…(f/n) I…I have to…tell you something…Jack's parents…called.I know that you will be in …deep shock…but you have to know…that-"

Her voice started to trail off and when I asked what was going on,her tone sound more irregular.

"Mom! Tell me…What happened?"

I made her look at me. She nodded.

"It's Jack..."

My eyes widened and my heart raced faster and faster.

"MOM…Who…WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Jack…"

Then,my heart sinked in cold water and I thought it stopped.

"Mom…" I started to cry.

"Mom…Don't scare me,because if you are…It's- It's working!" I cried harder and harder,until I couldn't breath properly.

"M-Mom…Tell me,what… happened to Jack?"

"Ok…"She let out a deep sigh and got ahold of my shoulders.

"Jack and his little sister went to the frozen lake. At one point,the ice started to crack under his sister's feet. The ice was thin and…In order to save her,he somehow threw her far with a wooden stick and…the ice broke under his feet while his sister was safe and Jack...he drowned."


	12. Chapter 12: You are in my heart

**Hiiiii!**

**When I was writing this chapter,this song came in my mind...It's perfect for this one.**

****watch?v=GSYnOeO5rdk****

**Hope U like it**

I was in a dark forest, surrounded by dead trees.I looked down…I didn't wore any shoes. There was a man.I didn't saw his face.I hesitated and asked with a shakened voice.

"W-Who are you?"

I gasped when he turned around…It was my dad. He walked backwards and I told him to stop. He looked at me with sad eyes and I froze when I saw that his feet were disappearing, his arms, his face…into dust, just like in my other nightmares. Then,I hear footsteps behind me.

"(f/n)" ,said a familiar voice.I knew who it was! I turned. There was nobody. The same voice called me over and over. My name resonated in the forest such as echoes.I spotted a figure in the shadows. He was standing there and finally came out. It was Jack…He opened his mouth to say something but I couldn't hear anything. Tears started to come out and my heart felt painful.

"Jack…" I started to walk toward him but the more I walked the distance between us grew longer. I started to run as fast as I could. When I realized that I couldn't reach him,I sobbed.

"JACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I continued to run,I didn't care that my feet were bloodied by the rocks or that my heart felt exploding.I reached out my hand and grabbed his arm. The coldness of his skin shocked me and I felt back on my knees. I couldn't go further. He was too far…I cried as I watched him disappear like dust. My boyfriend died and there was nothing I could do to save him. My heart was teared apart and there's nothing that could ever repair it…I cried my heart out and layed on the cold,rocky ground.I whispered and curled up in a ball.

"Jack…Don't go, come back,please…Come back,come…"

I repeated the same two words endlessly and I felt so tired.I didn't had any energy to continue.I felt stinging pain in my legs and my feet had awful cuts. My eyes started to close and slowly,I felt asleep…

The alarm woke me up.I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. My mouth was so dry, my eyes were puffy and my heart pounding. I rubbed my forehead and stopped. My dream…frozen ice,it broke…Jack…! No!I sat up on the side of my bed and looked at my clothes.I must have fell asleep yesterday.I looked at the time and I cursed. In thirty minutes,school will start… I'm going today,I _will_ see Jack…I didn't believe it. My boyfriend did not die…The words kept going in my head,until I came to school. The principal spoke in the intercom and told everyone , the whole school was in deep shock and there was complete silence. Some people wept silently. The director did a speech on Jack and said how of an amazing student he was and also as a person.I couldn't deny anymore. The fact that I was in denial is that...I cannot take another heartache again.I couldn't stay any longer at school,I had headaches and I didn't had any interest of listening the teacher. I'd always enjoy the science teacher's class but today,I only heard buzzing. I head back home. As I walked back…A cold wind stopped me. Sure it was winter,but that breeze seemed really strange and then at the side of my eye,I spotted a guy.I walked closer and I let out a scream when I saw his face. It's Jack!

"What!"I rubbed my eyes and checked once more. There wasn't even footprints on the snow!_ Do I have hallucinations?_

"Jack! Why did you left me? Why?!" I hit a tree next to me and put my head against the tree. I wiped a tear,when an image of Jack appeared in my mind. An aged lady with her golden retriever came and she asked me with a soft voice.

"Child…are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I sniffed. "Yeah…I'm alright,thanks." I smiled to her and left.I looked down all the way home. When I got back,I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed as I muffled my cries in a pillow.

It went like this for a whole week...Hallucinations,low grades,difficulty concentrating and PM pills to help me get a better sleep,but after a while,I stopped using because they were no use and Jack was still in my head,I couldn't forget him and I didn't want to.I got depressed and nearly stopped eating,drinking and the nightmares worsened me. The next days,I couldn't even recognize myself when I stand in front of a mirror. At school,I didn't want to talk to anyone,only Sonia and Simon understood I needed time to go through this. Once Rebecca came to me as I was eating alone on a bench,where Jack and I planned our first date. It made me remember how the happy days all started. But she had to come and ruin the peace and quiet...

"Hi... Look,I know we've been to a bad start and we are not what you can call _friends_ but seeing you like this for the past days,it's not the usual you. The girls and I were wondering if you are doing ok?"

"What do you think?"

I rejoined Sonia and the others in the caf. She sat beside me.

"You ok?" she asked with a quiet voice.

"Rebecca found my _lair. _What do you want?She's always behind people's back and asking them if they are fine or not...Now,she's taking a sudden interest about my mood!"

"You know...The teachers and a few students have been asking me about you...They are really worried."

"I just need some time alone...They just don't know how hard it is...Everyday,it feels like I lost a part of myself..."

"I know..."She patted my shoulder.

When I got home,I headed to my room.I felt like my energy got drained and my body was stone. I couldn't get up.I layed on my stomach and let go of the pillow,falling on the floor. I stayed like this for hours,then staring at the ceiling. The pictures are the only things that's left,like memories. The sun already settled down … The moon was in the sky glowing,shining so bright. As I gazed at it,I felt some kind of hope inside me. It was a weird feeling. I opened my window to have a better look and a cold gust blew into my room. I closed it and sighed when snowflakes fell on my shirt and hair.

I didn't ate anything…I didn't did any of my homeworks.I felt like nothing mattered now…I was in complete despair.I want to see Jack again…whether it's in my dreams or someplace else. As I sat on my bed…a shadow appeared and whooshed across the room. I took the pillow as I squeazed it with my hands.

"Who is there?"

"(f/n)…It's me…Jack." Then he came out of the dark bringing a chill in the air.


	13. Chapter 13: Fated to be with you

**Hellooo!**

**Jack is baaack with a brand new side of him and this chapter is the start of a full lot of problemos.**

My eyes widened when I saw him under the moonlight. I covered my mouth to contain my shock and my surprise. His eyes once brown changed to blue,his hair once brown became silver white,his skin once fair was so pale, he was barefoot and on his blue sweater,there was frost as well on his brown pants .He left a wooden stick leaning beside my desk and approached my bed.

"Jack,is it really you?",I whispered as I began to suspect it was another hallucination, and backed away.

"No,don't be afraid…It's me,Jack…Jack Frost." I looked closely into his pale blue eyes and my eyes watered. "See? I'm here,right in front of you…" He hold my hands and kissed them. I felt a sudden sting and removed them.

"Everyone said you were dead! Everyday,_everyday_, you were standing in front of me and I thought that I was speaking to you…Actually,I was talking to _myself._Why this time's different? Snap out of it (f/n)! Wake up!" I closed my eyes.

I thought I was going crazy then felt cold but _warm _and familiar touch on my cheeks. I lifted my head and he was still there. As a tear dropped on his palm,he looked at it and back at me. I was stun when the tear froze immediatly into a small ice pearl.

"I'm real… I'm right here.", he said smiling.

"Jack…" I bursted in tears as I held him tight.I've never felt so much relief in my heart,so much hope. "Jack,don't ever leave me. Every single day,I was thinking about you…I missed you so much. P-Promise me, promise that you won't leave me again." I hold him tighter.

"I promise…"

I stared into his beautiful eyes and noticed that he isn't the same when he came back ,completely different…

"Jack,why is your skin so cold and your hair,your eyes…"

"When I fell in the lake as the ice broke,I passed out and…drowned. The fear,the water in my lungs,freezing my whole body and darkness. That is all I remember…Then,I opened my eyes,sensing something is lifting me and saw the Moon right in front of me. My selfless act,saving my sister, it saved me. The Moon told me that I reborned as Jack Frost,the Winter Spirit and a Guardian…no more ordinary life for me…",he said the last words with a sigh.

"A _Guardian_?"

"Yep,a Guardian protects children all over the world and since I'm the Guardian of Fun,it's my responsibility to spread joy and fun during winter. Plus, I manipulate snow,frost,wind."

"Wow…I'm speechless…You can do all that?" He nodded.I tapped on his shoulder. "What about that stick thing that looks like a shepherd staff?"

He chuckled. "Well,it is a _staff_. The Jack Frost staff or you could call it,the Frost staff. I use it to command many things ,like I said ice,snow…" I listened carefully and little by little,my mind is drifting away ,he was even hotter now. And he was now reborned as a Winter Spirit!I couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me was…Wait a minute.

"Jack,there's something else…As a Spirit,will you stay young like this,remain a Winter Spirit and a Guardian forever?" I gulped.

"Yeah,this is what I will do for the rest of my life, my _immortal_ life."

I looked down when he pronounced the _immortal_ and felt like the world collapsed on me.I had difficulty breathing.

"Hey… Calm down. No matter what,I won't leave you and won't let you leave me. I'll find a way,trust me. I will be with you." He looked at me and kissed me gently on the lips. It felt cold at first but then gradually,the chilling was gone and it was replaced by a warm taste and the same feeling Jack gave me each time we kissed. I stopped and put my forehead against his.

"So I am the only one who can see you and ,I guess able to touch also?"

"You and the other children who believe in me,yes. The adults can't because they don't believe that I'm real after I've died,you always believed in me.I could feel it…as the feeling was always inside of me from the minute I've drowned."

"I-I couldn't believe you were dead. I couldn't even find any strength to continue.I felt so weak,the hallucinations left me confused. I didn't know what to think. I talked to myself as if you were just there…In my heart,I knew you'd come back,I felt something like hope even if you never came …You promised to love me,to protect me…Even if you left, I knew inside me that sooner or later you will come back and I'd wait."

"As long as you live and believe in me, our love will never die so will I…"

"So, the Moon told you all this? This is what a Guardian must do?" I asked and layed my head on his chest.

"Yeah and he presented me the Big Four…said that I should join North,Bunnymund,Toothiana and Sandman…You know,every children recognize them as Santa Claus,the Easter Bunny by the way he looks more like a kangaroo, the Tooth Fairy and of course Sandman…The sand man."

"Wait ,wait,wait…You _met_ them…_the_ real people?"

"_Guardians_." He corrected.

"Guardians...of what exactly?"

"Santa Claus,Wonders. Easter Kangaroo, Hope. Tooth Fairy,Memories. Sandman,the Dreams…"

"So,I guess that now you've got to be busy huh?"

"Sometimes,I may be away for duty but I will come back after…"

"Will I ever see them?"

"Only if you believe…"

"What happens if every children in the world stop believing? Will a Guardian die?"

"No,but you lose your abilities,your powers and you are in a weaker state…"

"Oh,that's awful."

"Wouldn't like to experience that!", he said sarcastically.

Then he told me who was the Man in the Moon and made me understand what was the purpose of being a Guardian…Jack knew that this life was fate that designed it.

Reborned,finding me again, protect all children, make them believe…It was all fated. I fell asleep in my Guardian's arms and dreamt that Jack and I were playing together,as he created a skatepark with ice puppies...Our winter Wonderland.

The next morning,since I had no school,I woke up late and found out that I was alone in my room. Jack was nowhere to be seen.I searched for him in the house,no trace of frost. I decided to wait then, doing my morning routine. Ten and fifteen minutes passed, I grabbed my coat and gloves, got outside and looked for him. One minute after, I hear a shriek.

**Sorry about the ending...You'll know that in chap 14 ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Layla

I saw a little girl about eight years old running toward me.

"Help me!" Then from nowhere,she received a snowball that hit her back and she fell down.

"Oh my god! Here,let me help you up…Are you ok?" Then I looked around and saw a flying Jack.

"Jack Frost! Did you throw that snow ball at the little girl?"

"I'm the Guardian of Fun,we were having snowball fights kind of Cat and Mouse style!"

"THIS WAS FUN! Can we play it again Jack?"

_Wait,did I just hear Jack?_

I looked at Jack and raised my thumb.

"Hey,she sees you!"

"She's Layla,the First Believer… I found her playing alone in a schoolyard and when I threw her a snowball, she started to do her owns and send them to other kids and when they went home, she had no one to play with. I couldn't stand there and look at her sad face,after all what was my job? I played with her until she looked at me with a frowning face and pointed at me, asking who I was. I knew at that moment she was the first child who sees me, believing I'm real . Her father came and picked her up. And this morning,since you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up,I went outside and spread some frosts on some windows,roofs,cars. As I flew,I saw Layla with her parents taking a walk,she seemed bored. I threw a snowball at Layla who started to chase me! I guess that she didn't heard her dad yell…"

"Such a cutie pie! Hi,my name's (f/n). Layla,do you think your new buddy Jack is good at throwing snowballs?"

"Yeah!Whenever he's around, there's fun!" Jack shrugged and smiled with a smug "I know,I know " look.

Layla's parents came running.

"LAYLA! Oh,Layla…Mommy already told you a thousand times not to run off like this,what if a stranger grabbed you?! You nearly gave me a heart attack…",her mother said putting a hand on her chest.

Then, she looked at me and thanked me.

"Er-uhm… You're welcome." It was an awkward moment then as Layla and her parents atarted to walk back,she turned to Jack…since the parents couldn't see him,they thought she was talking to me.

"Can we build a snowman next time?"

I gave Jack a glance and he nodded.

"Sure, we'll meet in the park ok?"

"Ok." Then she waved goodbye at me.

"Layla,you know this girl?",asked her father.

"Yeah,she's Jack's friend!"

"Who's Jack? Ahh,maybe a boy in school…" and they were gone. I looked at Jack and laughed.

Then,Jack and I went home too.

As the moon showed his face,we began to watch a horror movie and during the whole movie,I had to use my pillow to block every ghost scenes that time,Jack laughed even harder.

"What's so funny,I'm scared of the ghosts! Plus,I still have some nightmares…" His face turned serious.

"What nightmares? I thought they stopped."

"Oh,well it's nothing. Don't bother. "

When the movie was finished,we went back to our rooms and suddenly,a crash was heard from ouside the house. I pulled Jack's arm.

I opened the door and saw a big man with white beard,red coat with a black fluffy collar and what was a jaw-dropper was that on one arm was NAUGHTY and the other NICE. Nearly three seconds,I realized that Santa's sleigh had crashed in front of my house! But I had a feeling that something serious happened so that he had to come all this way.

Jack showed himself and waved.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Jack,emergency…Come to North Pole immediately,you need to see this now…"


	15. Chapter 15: The Book of Prophecy

**HeYooo!**

**I'm so sorry that's been quite a time I haven't posted the chap 15 but you know, school days are on and yeah,I'm starting to have work to do. But ,but ,but I will keep posting chapters if not on the week,more on weekends, I'll try! Thank you to all readers &amp;reviewers :D**

Jack looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Go ahead,it looks really serious.I'll wait here…"

"No,the Moon told us that you should come and see the Book of Prophecy too."

"Wait…The same book that told you guys 50 years ago, I will become the Winter Spirit and a Guardian?!" Jack asked North with huge eyes.

"Yes and today as I was preparing gifts with the elves, The Moon showed me the Book of Prophecy. He said it's about you…You and her." North shooked his head and sighed.

"It doesn't seem good news Jack…"

"But how (f/n) will survive the cold? It's like below forty North!"

"I figured that out … Here .This coat is specially prepared for you and it's…magic!",said North looking at me and tapping his big belly. He gave me a navy blue coat with a teal colored hood .Light golden buttons were on one side and a white soft collar fur kept me all warm.

"Thank you North, this is really a pretty coat!"

"The elves do have artistic and special hands ha!"

_The elves? _Wow!

When I got there,it was like a gigantic castle of ice and snow and when the reindeers entered inside a huge remote control garage,small elves came rushing with packages decorated with Christmas color ribbons in their tiny hands. I giggled,because I always knew as a kid that Santa Claus had helpers but seeing them work,it was kind of mind blowing.

We walked to an opened book on a circular table. As the moonlight shined on the first page,words started to form and then first page was full and the second and the third but what was the creepy thing was the message. Where as the three pages said the same things… about Jack's fate again.

_Love is powerful but darkness will be there to break you apart. 300 years will bring hate,betrayal,death,chaos. The Darkest Era will born and nothing will stop them from rising. It is near. More than you can imagine. Find the Last Believer…Jack Frost's bane is coming . One tear will ensure the Awakening only this tear will save the children and the world …Free the Key away from the Nightmare King's hands before the Key looses all the light and become one with Darkness…Before the Key looses all the light and become one with Darkness…Darkness…_

Then it closed by itself.

"NO!" Jack screamed as he was trying to reopen the book but as North explained to us,the Book of Prophecy wouldn't open again once the message has been seen.

I gasped and held on to a chair. Plenty of questions rolled in my head.

_Love…Since it's about Jack,is it our love? I don't understand...Hate,betrayal,chaos and-and Jack's bane?! _

"Jack,I know that something terrible will happen,tell me…Clearly,you know who this Nightmare King is!" Jack looked at me and hugged me,to my surprise.

"Let's go home…"

We crossed a portal and arrived directly where we had left.

Back in the night,I got to my room without Jack. He said he had to think of something, about what the book told us. Next morning,I couldn't go to school because I had to find out what was going on…What is going to happen. I called my mother and told her since I had caught a cold and it would be better if I stayed at home. True ,I had a slight cold and the other 1/2 part was to know what worried Jack so much,at the point that he stayed all night and even this morning,he was wandering from outside to kitchen,living room,basement… I had to call him four times in a row before shouting at him.

"JACK!"

"Wait what?"

"I called you four times! Breakfirst is ready…"

"Thank you…Ah,I should have told you…I'm so sorry that you already prepared my portion,but I'm not hungry now…"

"Oh uhm…No,it's okay." Then I returned to the kitchen,what on earth is going on with him? He'd never miss breakfirst and it didn't change even he was Winter Spirit. I took off my apron and stood in front of him.

"Jack,uh,look. We-We need to talk…" We sat down. "You need to tell me what is going on, you're torturing me now."

"Look,the Book of Prophecy foretold Pitch's arrival and he is planning to rule all and expand dark shadow across the world...the Darkest Era,but it seems that he won't be doing it alone."

"Hold on,who the hell is Pitch?"

"He is what kids call the Boogeyman. He hides under children's bed at night, _fear_ is his center. Pitch…He's an old old enemy of the Guardians. The Guardians and I, we've always sensed something was off, the Moon warned us of Pitch's return that was after he was defeated long time ago…"

"Look,about what the book told us…Love is powerful but darkness will be there to break you apart. Pitch… Pitch,he will try nasty stuff to make us turn against each other,isn't he? And there's also hate, betrayal and chaos..." My voice started shaking as I speak.

"Calm down,we'll figure this out."

"And the book said to find the Last Believer,it will save the Key…Save the Key from Pitch's hands! Jack, tell me that I'm not the Key!"

"Listen, please…"

"If not, why would North tell me that I should be aware all of this?! "

"YES, Pitch is planning to use you,for whatever reason,I don't know but" He came to me and held my face in his soft protective hands and kissed me.

"I don't care how many reasons he have in his stupid head of his, I won't let him…"

I shooked my head.

"I won't be an idiot and let him take you away… You are my everything,I can't bare loosing you. I will protect you and- "

"And what wait until all of a sudden, one day I'm Pitch's servant and will try to kill you? Jack,don't forget that I may be responsible for your death! Maybe I won't even feel guilt. And maybe I won't even know what I'm doing! MAYBE I WON'T EVEN REMEMBER!" My voice broke.

I fell on my knees,covering my front because I didn't know what to do… I had to choose…Two choices. One will surely break Jack's heart and mine too but it is his life I want to save…

"Leave…"

"What?" Jack made me stand up but I didn't look into his blue sad eyes,it will only make me hate myself even more.

"I said leave please." Then I ran to my room,as fast as I could knowing he was behind me,yelling my name.

I closed the door. I sat down against it and wept.

"Open (f/n),please don't ask me to leave,I can't ! Why are you pushing me away?!" I could hear the hurt, all the pain in his voice. I bit my lip as one final tear fell down on the floor.

"I can't be with you. Just remember that we had a wonderful time together and that being with you made me feel alive, loved,cherished and safe. Don't…Don't ever forget that Jack…"

"Never! You can't just ask me to leave! I love you…Why can't you see that!" For one moment, I felt like his heart broke in thousand of pieces,but I closed my eyes.

"Leave and move on with your life. With me by your side,sooner or later,both of us will get hurt with that,the people around us,our friends,the children,the Guardians... It will put everyone in danger." I had trouble breathing,my hands were shaking.

"Jack,please leave…"

"I can't believe this… If this-wanting me to leave your side thinking it's safer,this is what you want, I'll go…I will never forget you,you will always be my first girlfriend,my first love and my last… Take care."

I waited several minutes.

"I will…"

The silence grew and my heart nearly stopped beating. I opened the door and…there was nobody. Only. the big ,empty, quiet house. All alone. Again.

I knew it was the right decision…the only one. I had no other choice. This way,he will be safe away from me, from harm, from the _Key._ I sighed as I closed the door and put my forehead against it.

"I will always love you Jack Frost, my only love forever."

**Hey guys! Doors for comments are opened !**


	16. Chapter 16: He's back

**Hi!**

**This chapter, it took me some time.I had to incorporate the recipe+cake inside the chapter and I didn't want to make it a IKEA list...I asked a friend to pass me the ingredients list and some measurements,hope it works!**

**BTW,for AshlynDarrow582,Sonia's Bday finally arrived! **

**Everyone enjoy ;)**

Today it's Christmas Eve. Of course,there's no school so I invited some friends over…It's my best friend's birthday today and as I know Sonia loves the triple bit sour-sweet fruits,I've decided to make my grandmother's specialty, the lemon-raspberry-blueberry cake. I'm starting to be a pro,but still need a couple of time practices…

Mimi,Mandee and Paula came to help me out,without wasting any time,I took out the recipe and asked them to take out ingredients.

"Ok,so we are doing a three layer cake of twenty centimeters, which there's raspberry and blueberry fillings…"

"Great,sounds de-li-cious!", shouted Mandee with thumbs in the air.

"Let's do this!" said Paula and Mimi took the aprons and we started working. It was eight in the morning but I guess when we'd finish,the cake will be in Sonia's hands by eleven o'clock.

"Can you take out please, the butter,sugar,plain flour,baking powder…"

I took out five eggs,the milk,the vanilla extract,the lemons,raspberry and blueberry jams. As I was doing that,they already gathered everything else on the kitchen table.

"Thanks,ok so…160 g of butter,560 g of sugar,480 g of flour,2 teaspoon of baking powder,1/2 teaspoon of salt,480 ml of milk,1 teaspoon of the vanilla extract all right…"

"What's next?"

"In a batter,you put the flour,the butter,sponge,some sugar and a bit of salt, all mixed together. Scatter the baking powder in it... Then,put the milk,the eggs and the vanilla extract together in a bol,mix them…Uhm,you must pour 2/3 of the wet mixture into the dry one…Let the batter do the job. Huh,Mimi please scrape down the sides of the bol and make sure the batter's speed is rising. Pour the rest in batter will mix it up."A few minutes later,the mixture was all ready.

"Done!"

"Oh,here take the spatulas and fill them in the cake tins… three times with spatulas,put them to the oven. Oh preheat to 200 Fharenheit and put all three for a temperature of 325 Fahrenheit…for 25 minutes."

**Time's up!**

We waited five minutes to make it soft,spongy and cool it down a bit on the oven rakes.

"Ok,we could put some butter on the bottom,let's take the first layer…On it,we can spread lime icing and on the icing,the first filling."

"Which one? Blueberry one?"

"We all agree? Blueberry then raspberry?" They nodded and the cake was quickly built.

On the first layer had some blueberry jam set on lime icing,the secong layer had some raspberry jam set on lime icing and the final layer covered with lemon icing. We did a coating with the rest of the icing…

"Ok,we should put the lemon zest on top now…"

Five minutes later,the three of them stared at the sponge cake in awe.

"WOW,I can't belive it! (f/n),you are incredible,you really do have baking talent."

"Ah,it's no big deal…So on the side,what do you guys want to put?"

"Some smarties? Hey some decoration right?"

"Mandee,what's you and the smarties?",asked Paula rolling her eyes and sat down.

"Nothing,but it's just they do have an awesome taste!"

"Ok,let's decorate the cake then…" I said looking at them and pointing the candies near the fridge.

Mandee grabbed them and opened it. There was a total of 24 ,as I thought,we used all of it. Also we made it just in time,eleven o'clock.

Sonia tearfully thanked us and we had a big group hug…I never saw her like this,she was really happy and of course,Simon was there. He made her a T-shirt personalized with printed letters I LOVE YOU BABE,HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

We ate all of the cake,especially the five of them and they even rated the cake! It was not necessary but I'll remember that I can bake a five star sponge cake. Only the one person to who I really wanted to show my talent,he wasn't there to see it… My heart still felt painful. I'm thinking we probably won't meet again…

Suddenly,the idea of skating popped in my mind and smiled. It was such a long time I didn't go skating.I went home and told Mom how my friends loved the was glad,same for me.

As I went to the frozen lake with my skates,I couldn't wait and jumped on it.I skated and tried every move.I felt the wind on my cheeks and thought of Jack…_Is he doing ok? Was he depressed,I know I was for the past days. What is he doing right now?_

Suddenly,I heard a _crack_ under my I knew…The ice was breaking. As soon I lift my left skate,the ice broke under and I was in deep freezing water. Big trouble,I panicked and got really scared. I was a soso swimmer. I tried to swim up but couldn't. The water entered from my nose to my lungs,my vision got blurry.I knew I couldn't make it. My legs were completely paralyzed because of the cold and my eyes started to close. Before I passed out,my eyes caught a figure plunging in the icy water and grabbed my hand then pulled my waist.I could hear faint words.

"Promised I would never leave you… Back…Have to hold on…"

Then total darkness…


	17. Chapter 17: What could be better?

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry, I had pile of work to do but here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

*Coughs*

"Ugh…What the-"

"(F/n)!"

My eyes opened slowly and there he was… Jack Frost…

"You scared the hell out of me! Think! If I wouldn't come in time,you'd be-"

"Jack…You came back…You rescued me …"

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I sensed there's was something… Whenever you're in trouble,I'd always feel a pinch in my heart…a burst of pain in my mind."

"We can't be separated, are we somehow...We are linked."

"I know…We'll fight…together,against Pitch Black okay? "

I nodded while my eyes closed, snuggling in his cold but extremely warm arms.

"Please don't push me away…"

"I won't anymore."

We stayed a few minutes like this,without talking only feeling the embrace. Then,a blue rabbit appeared.

"Well,mate…who's this lovely lady?" He had quite an Australian accent. Since he couldn't stay much longer in the same spot,he hopped closer.

"My girlfriend (f/n)…"

"Nice to meet you,so you're the Easter Bunny huh?" We shaked hands.

"Frost bite here,talk about me eh?" I smiled and nodded.

" Friendly much?"

"Mweeee, you could say that..."

A half human,half hummingbird flew to us beside her,there was a bunch of mini-hers. They all looked like tiny hummingbirds with human figures. A second later ,a little golden man flotted in the air and on his head was a smiley face. It was sand…Sitting next to Jack,I whispered in his ears.

"The Big Four?"

"Yeah…"

"Hi! I'm Tooth! So happy happy to met you! Let me see your teeth,open up-"

"Tooth…"I looked up and North was waving his finger,implying a no-no.

"Oops,sorry,can't help myself!"

"He's the Sandman." Jack looked at the small man. Up on his head,there was a word…Sandy.

"Oh nice to meet you Sandy!" I waved at everyone and smiled.

"Wow,I can't believe I'm saying this but you guys are actually in front of my eyes!Unbelievable , I mean believable."

Toothfairy,Santa Claus,Sandman,Easter Bunny as adults would call them _kids' fantasy,_but _Tooth,North,Sandy and Easter Bun_.here they are real.

I stayed at the North Pole longer than I would expect. As I looked at the clock,at the time and it was late…

"Jack,uhm…I need to go back."

"Sure ok…"

"Tomorrow,it's Christmas,I have family who's coming to visit us. I got to clean up a bit and organize stuff…"

"Great,me, I got work tomorrow but I'll come see you ok?"

"You'd better!" Jack kissed me gently and accompanied me home through the portal.

At the doorstep,he grabbed my arm and looked deeply into my (e/c) eyes.

"What?"

"I thought I almost lost you today,as soon I sensed the sting, I knew your life was in danger. The more I was near you,the more I could feel the cold and the pain you were is how I found you…Without loosing any time,I brought you to the North Pole using the magic portal."

"I'm okay now Jack…You will not loose me,not today,not tomorrow,ever. As long we stick together, there's nothing that can break us apart"

"As long as we stick together,there's nothing that can break us apart." Our fingers were locked together and we kissed .

As I went inside,he smiled and jumped into the sky and flew away.

**Next morning**

I rushed downstairs and saw the gifts. _Thanks North_,I thought. I took a look around the Christmas tree and there they were! VV skates! Everyone knew that VV brand skates are _the_ best skates that you can find. Wow! Gee,Santa sure knows how to make Christmas day start awesome!

Then I ran to my room because my aunt,uncle and cousins arrived,and I was still in my Pij. Oh well,I grabbed a green pull with white jeans and a pair of red socks. What's Christmas without green,red and white?

The rest of the day went great…No complications, no biggies,everything was really nice. The relatives went home after eleven. Mom and I talked and washed dishes meanwhile. It was a perfect Christmas today,well Jack made it perfect.

I jumped on my bed wearing my favorite Pij,with a big snowflake- makes perfect sense right? As I layed my head on the pillow,I let out a sigh. If everyday was like this,normal…Without worrying when Pitch Black will make his first move. Then Jack came knocking my window. I sat up and quickly opened them. As I closed them,he came,sitting behind me. Now,my curiousity lightened up…He took out from his blue hoodie an amazing necklace.

"This is a necklace I made,with ice." Then he chuckled while I blushed.

The necklace was heart-shaped and it made even diamonds look worthless. For me,it made diamonds worthless already. Under moonlight,it shined so bright, undescribable.

"Woow…I don't know what to say,it's simply gorgeous."

"Well,on you,it will be more sparkling."

"Jack, gosh…This is, an amazing, the most precious gift I've ever received. I will put it on everyday. But…I wonder,it won't melt?"

"This represents our love,my love for you (f/n). It will never melt." He was such a romantic guy.

"Jack…Thank you, so much.I have something for you as well. I know compared to yours,it may seem a bit small but it represents my love to you too. "

I handed him a CD which was his present.

"Here,I will sing it to you personally."

I took my guitar,closed the door and sat beside him. He smiled while sitting comfortably.

I started to sing with a soothing voice.

_I was in deep trouble_

_As always_

_I wished somebody,somebody could understand_

_But no,no nobody came_

_Only you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

**_You were the only person_**

**_In my life_**

**_Who I could trust_**

**_Trust without fear_**

**_That one day,I would be alone_**

**_Again_**

**_But no,you made me open my heart_**

**_Again_**

_This time_

_This time_

_I feel the love_

_Your love,for me_

_You love_

_Your love_

_Your love_

_I will cherish it_

_Like you cherish mine _

**_Now,I won't ask again_**

**_I'm sure you're the one_**

**_You were the only person_**

**_In my life_**

**_Who I could trust_**

**_Trust without fear_**

**_That one day,I would be alone_**

**_Again_**

**_But no,you made me open my heart_**

**_Again_**

_Thank you_

Then he hugged me real tight. I let out a giggle…I was kinda expecting this.

"(f/n),what are you talking about? This is priceless...I will keep it as long as I live. It's a wonderful song, I always knew you had many talents. Thank you and... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jack."


	18. Chapter 18: Pitch Black

**Hey yo!**

**Sorry for the long wait but as you know the usual *school * ...**

**NOTE: This chap is the following of the end of chap 1**

**Enjoy!**

Since that day, nothing went wrong.

**NOW (Math time)**

_It__'s sooo boring! I wished he was here. GOSH, I MISSED THOSE EYES!_

_Suddenly,a chilly wind breeze came in from a slightly opened window. Then, I saw him, sitting right next to me._

_Since I was the last one back in the classroom,there's always empty seats beside and behind me._

"_Hey",he whispered and smiled at me._

_Hypnotizing blue eyes,silver white hair,pale skin,gorgeous smile,perfect teeth. Everything,every detail made him perfect...made him Jack Frost. _

_The one and only._

_I looked intensively at my boyfriend. The one who I've been dating for over two years now. The one who loved me for who I am. The one who rescued me from a hole of darkness...and the one who I will spend the rest of my days with._

_Jack Frost._

"Hi", I whispered back. I leaned back and let out a little yawn.

"My princess is getting sleepy? Should I bring her home or not? Mmmh..."

"Mmmh...Or in order to pass my year,I could just stay here and listen and you know, taking notes for the exam. Even if the stupid teacher is a freak. Even if I'm almost bored to death."

"I get it. My girl isn't a letting-down..." He chuckled while coming closer to me.

"I will wait for you outside ok?"

"Ok...Wait 10 more minutes and I'll join you soon."

"Aah,what a beautiful time. I love the weather,look at the amazing view! Look at the snow, imagine all the fun I'll have!"

"Thanks Jack! Imagine me still here,tortured by Mrs. Weeble. It is soo painful,I'm really jealous! "

"Here,here. Stop pouting (f/n)... I still have lakes to freeze. I got to go." We then shared a kiss and he slips out of the window.

Landing on the fresh snow,he waves at me and starts jumping in the air shooting ice bolts.

"Hum! Show-off!"

**Class dismissed!**

When math was finally over,I grabbed all my stuff and ran to Sonia.

"Hey bestie! I'm heading out! Snow fight with the kids! Wanna come?"

"Oh I can't (f/n)...Sorry,I have to finish the load of homeworks and tomorrow,I pass first in french dammit! I still haven't practiced yet..."

"Geez, Catwoman-"

"Hey, don't forget I still claw people,haha."

"Yeah now,I should call you Last Minute right?"

"Better than you-know-what!"

"Well,I'll leave you and the project and whatever you have to finish okay? I promised the kids to have the biggest snowfight ever. Can't disappoint them,they'll jump on me."

"Yeah,you are so lucky! I guess you finished the homework while Weeble was talking eh?"

"Yep."

"Daaaaaarn! You even passed your presentation,you go have that snowfight! Win over the little monsters!"

"Oh,don't you worry Sonia. I have-"

Gosh,was I that stupid? I was going to say that I still have Jack on my side...It was THAT close! The others would think I'm crazy. They will never know. Even if I tell them,they won't understand a single thing. They will never understand. Nor me,nor Jack.

I was walking as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to have that awesome battle!

As I was walking,I felt something was wrong. I didn't know what it was or what's it about... I just thought it was the cold playing tricks . I simply shrugged. All of a sudden, a snowball hit my shoulder.I turned back. Yeah...Jack,the Winter Spirit. The mischievous one!

I put my backpack on a rock nearby and quickly,made a huge snowball and as I prepared myself,I heard a wave of laughters. The kids were coming...Instead of throwing it at Jack,I threw it on Layla,the little Believer-girl of our neighborhood. She shrugged off the snow and started to grab some from the ground. That 's how the battle started.

At the end of the day, finally,it was the kids who won. Unbelievable! In fact, it was reasonable and fair. We only ran out of snowballs and even if Jack Frost was there, it would be unfair to win against the kids.

Jack and I walked slowly back went to my room and sat on the bed. I yawned badly and almost fell backwards.

"Woah! Hey there princess,the snowfight was _that_ exhausting?"

"No uhm...I don't know.I've never been so tired maybe like you said, it's because of the snowfight I used too much energy. I better go to sleep better I collapsed on the floor haha."

As I stood up to the bathroom,I hold up to the door. Bad headache coming. I blinked twice and blinked .Each time, black dots were appearing, one at the time.

"Jack!"

The next second, he was beside me. I grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"There's black-black dots here,you see them?"

"No,this looks serious. Are you ok?"

And that was it.

"I-I can't...I can't see you anymore,Jack!"

I was freaking out. Tears ran down my face like rainfall. What was happening,all of a sudden all darkened in front of me. I couldn't even see Jack now...What the hell was happening?!

My heart nearly skipped a beat and as I hold Jack's sweater tightly,I felt that my fingers seem to be disconnecting from my body. I couldn't feel them either now...

Slowly,I feel like falling into a coma ,my hands let go of my boyfriend's sweater and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly. Here I was in the same dark,creepy black forest I was when I dreamt of my dad. Every night,I'd seen him standing there and then, reveal himself. Like nothing was wrong... As if he didn't even know he died from a car accident. Suddenly,out of nowhere,a voice popped near my left ear.

" Welcome back..."

I screamed like crazy. I was beginning to think I _was_ really crazy. All of this,this doesn't make any sense at all.

"I see my trick finally worked. Finally out of Jack Frost's reach."

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

"Well,if I told you, it wouldn't be much fun..." The voice echoed throught the ghostly forest. My hands were moist and I had trouble breathing.

" Please let me go,let me out of here! Please!"

"Tssss,tssss,tsss. I told you,without you,it wouldn't be any fun."

"For me or for you?! "

"The three of us of course..."

"We are only two here..."

I stopped right there and my eyes widened.

"Oh are you forgetting Jack already,such a bad bad girl..."

I had even more trouble breathing as I heard my boyfriend's name.

"Don't you dare hurt him,you monster!"

Then,I heard loud footsteps.I turned slowly,thinking it was my dad again this time. But no,I would never think it would be _him_. All of a sudden,I remembered everything. The Book of Prophecy. Oh My God,it can't happen! Not now, not ever!

"You are such a mean girl and obviously,you are not what I expected because everyone knows who I am. To say the truth, I am disappointed."

"You are such a creep,let me go!"

Then a little voice echoed behind me. My heart jumped, I let out a huge gasp and my hands were shaking badly. As I turned around slowly, I saw dozens of black smoke balls-yellow eyes and coal-black horses. As they were coming closer and closer to me, the voices were rising. I closed my eyes and blocked my ears. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't control it.

"The one AND ONLY NIGHTMARE KING... "

"Master of complete DARKNESS..."

"Lord of NIGHTMARES AND FEAR..."

They didn't stop.

"N-No NO! Stop!"

There I was,in a real,utterly nightmare where I feel trapped forever in this dark horrifying void...

With _Pitch Black_ controlling it. As I thought my last tears were rolling down my face, I waited the end to come. But nothing happened, I opened my eyes slowly and I gasped when Pitch was walking toward me. He had a small amount of black dust on his hands and blowed right into my face.

I let out some coughs and I could only hear a whisper before dizziness took over me.

"See you soon (f/n) and sweet dreams..."


	19. Chapter 19: Shattered love

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face…Gosh,already school! I sat up and rubbed my forehead slowly. Strange,I don't really remember what happened yesterday. Only that I fainted. My vision was still blurry but I could see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. Such blue eyes…Oh,it's only Jack. Jack Frost… I scoffed.

"(F/n)!" Now,his hand took a hold of my shoulders and I could feel he was shaking my arm with his other hand.

"Woah,woah! Stop it… I have a headache! Do you want to kill me or what?! What do you want?"

He finally released me and kneeled in front of me. I sighed…

"What?"

"I was really worried,you faint-"

I immediately stopped him.

"Jack,I'm ok. Now,you'll excuse me, I don't have time right now. School remember? Plus,it was only a faint yesterday so it's no big deal."

"Yes,it is a big deal. It wasn't normal. You mentioned you couldn't see anything. The dots?", he asked while holding my hands.

I sighed and looked at him,straight in the eyes.

"Jack, I'm saying this one more time, nothing's wrong. Stop worrying. It's just plain annoying!"

"It's-It's annoying? I-I care about you, for you I didn't even sleep. I was awake the whole night after I carried you back to your room…"

"Yeah,yeah ok,thanks a lot. Let's see,black dots black dots. Oh yes! I had a temporally blindness and because of that stupid snowball fight, I was more tired than usual. It's logical right? Uhm…You happy now?"

" You are upset about the snowball fight. You are the one who promised the kids and-"

Once again,I stopped him.

"Gosh,Jaack! Just stop it!"

I turned around and went to the washroom. I looked at the time and I had one hour to prepare myself. What's the rush?

I went back to my bedroom and I saw Jack,leaning on the wall and looking directly at me. Then,he walked toward me. I kinda backed away because I didn't want to get a cold today.

"(F/n)? Is there something that you are not telling me? You are really weird and you don't seem…fine at all."

"I'M FINE! I mean, you don't seem to understand whenever I say ,there's nothing wrong. Look,if you want to follow me to school,fine but don't talk to me in class,in school ok? I have stuff to do,you know having a life, a NORMAL life."

He frozed,I don't know what happened, he had this look on his face.

"Geez,what?" I shrugged and turned away but he grabbed my hand.

"Let go…"

"What did Pich tell you?"

"Let. me. go and who the hell is Pitch?!"

"I'm not letting go until you tell me. You didn't forget that he's planning to use you,remember… Don't let him win,he must have told you something. You can't just wake up and become…You can't be like this! This isn't you!"

" JACK! You are acting completely like a weirdo! You are certainly NOT my father ok? And I wish that I don't have a boyfriend like you!"

He released his hand from mine and stared at me. He was furious all right…He stared angrily and most importantly,sadness filled his eyes. But hey,what do I care? I had school and thanks to _him_,I was late now.

" Thank you Jack Frost! Thank you for giving me a nice detention when I could have gone with my friends to the mall!"

He continued to stare and blinked twice.

"Go ahead,I'm won't stop you.",he said.

I scoffed and I looked at him on more time and I was gone.

So there I was,in the principal's office and explained to him that _someone_ got in my way till I was late. No lies. As I entered the classroom, I saw Weeble with her evil grin. Gosh, was she happy that I could stay after school. Even Sonia was _ditching _me for Simon, what a friend!

Time passed and here I am, finishing my copy in a lonely,quiet classroom. Hey wait,I wasn't alone. There's a cute boy right behind me. I watched him finishing his copy and he lifted his head. What a hottie !

"Hello… Why's a gorgeous girl like you,stuck here?" Charming.

" I was late for my first class, how about you handsome?"

He chuckled and put his pencil on the desk.

"See, I'm the principal's son and I kinda broke his car this morning while driving. It crashed so it kinda sucked for me. Look still have five copies to go. My dad's gift."

"Your dad's the principal? Woah, I have to be careful around you."

We both smiled and we shaked hands.

"I'm Scott."

"Hi I'm (F/n)."

"You are beautiful…"

"What?" I know what he said,I only want to hear it again but he wasn't going to repeat it. Guys…

" Oh sorry, I said that you should go…"

"What why?"

"I still have alot to do and you already finished right?"

"Yeah I write fast. Oh, your poor hands are red now,need help?"

"Oh-oh no. A gorgeous lady shouldn't stay here and waste time ,you probably should go…"

"Okay but my heart is breaking right now." I laughed then a question popped into my mind.

"Oh by the way Scott, when could I see you again? We don't have any classes together I think."

" Oh hey, I'm new. Starting tomorrow and my dad handed me the schedule,wait…"

He took out a folded paper and handed me his schedule. It took me a few seconds to notice that…

"Oh my god Scott! We have the same courses everyday ,isn't it great?"

"Wow and since I already know you,it is a _really_ good start!"

"Having a hottie like you,I-I mean having a good friend like you is nice…" I blushed.

"Friends already? I'm kidding,I guess that we are starting French together at morning tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm warning you,the teacher is kicking students' ass. I call her _witch_ but hey ,she gives candy on Halloween so what else?"

He laughed and stood up. He was tall all right…

He patted my shoulder and smiled.

"You are a real tresor…"

"Tresor?"

"You are different from all the other girls I met,I mean really different and funny. A real tresor to be found. Luckily, I could spend my days with a tresor everyday at school."

I blushed ,what did he mean?

"Thanks Scott,you're sweet. I got to go, it's getting late and I'm walking back home. Good luck with the copies. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

" Ok." Suddenly he hugged me. This hottie hugged me but without knowing why,I hugged back. It felt strange, I didn't know why but I felt a chill behind my back.

* * *

After waving good-bye to Scott, I got out of the school and then,I hear voices.

It was that annoying Jack and a tall,dark man arguing. It was weird because nobody seem to see them. They were all passing by in the parking lot.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!"

"Calm down… I only modified her a little. Like her that way eh?"

Who's _her_?

"(F/n) will not join you, whatever you do! I'm telling you Pitch, I'll do anything to hold her back from the sick and twisted games of yours!"

"Oh I don't know about that. See, the night that (f/n) fainted was all my little trick. Every nightmares she had,oh my bad, I didn't mean to show her old dad again but it was entertaining watching fear…the fear in her eyes,the fear on her face-"

Jack punched Pitch right in his face. I gasped.

"You bastard…"

"She'll never love you,I took away the love she had for you with this."

Black dust was on his hands and Pitch blowed,but Jack shielded himself quickly. However, I guessed it was too strong,he took ahold of his staff to keep him standing. I covered my screams with my hands. Is Pitch stronger than the Winter Spirit? Wait,I didn't care, it was just creepy to witness a fight,a fight that nobody seem to see...

"See, by taking away the one you truly love, you became weak. Love is real magic they say. Without the magic, you are nothing. Belief is still in children's heart but once I take care of them, you will be a snowflake,nothing more than a snowflake Jack. Think about it,why not join me now? Together,we will rule and wipe out the other Guardians because we are stronger. Stronger than them!"

"Shut up! I'll never join you and you can never control (f/n)! I won't let you as long as I live!" Jack jumped and flew away, leaving Pitch screaming towards the sky.

"Then I guess that you don't have much time… What a pity. I'm afraid that you can't do anything to stop me. She's only a human,a mortal! Now,she's gone! Give up! "

Then before I could blink, Pitch stormed away leaving sinister laughters and some black dust on the fresh snow.


	20. Chapter 20: Forgotten or not?

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry,this chapter is a bit short but...**

**No worries! The next one will be worth waiting and longer! **

**Thank you and patience hahaha :D**

As I walked home,snow started to fall. I frowned and sighed. I hated the snow,I didn't know when it started. I remember when I was little,I used to have huge snow fights with my parents and friends. Now,when I look at the snow falling from the sky, falling on the ground,falling on my clothes and on my head,not only it makes me frustrated but annoyed too. It reminded me of Jack Frost. Ugh...

I got home quickly,dropped all my stuff on the floor and went upstairs to have a shower. Afterwards , I grabbed a simple pink t-shirt and a pair of cotton baby-blue shorts. As I stepped out of the bathroom,I saw a shadow lying on my bed.

"What the-", I shouted at the figure. It was Jack. Whyyy ?

"So,you had a nice chat with the new guy?",he said still staring at the celling. I didn't notice that most of the ceiling was covered with pictures. Pictures of Jack...and _me_? And I wrote _best boyfriend ever_? _I will always love you_?_ Hot_?!

When was that?! I didn't wrote that stuff! At least,I don't remember any of those things...

"What, you spied on me?",I asked him while putting the wet towel away.

"Nope but as I thought that your bad mood was only passing by this morning, I'd thought that... I only _thought_ that you would wake up and notice that you weren't yourself..."

"Please, please, could you just stop? Stop saying that... I'm fine,look! I'm fine." I replied and crossed my arms.

All of a sudden,Jack stood up and got closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I was starting to freak out.

He then took my hands and placed them on this chest.

"I need you to remember...Remember the time,I saved you from drowning. You told me you won't push me away. Remember when I told you,we'll fight together against Pitch. You agreed..."

I tried to get away from him but he didn't want to let go. He was crazy...I don't have any feelings for this guy,I don't like him,I don't love him!

"Look,you are still wearing the necklace I gave you on Christmas day. This necklace represents our love,it will never melt. See? It's still the same that means,deep down inside,Pitch's trick didn't affected your heart but your mind."

I couldn't handle any longer... I pushed him hard and he stumbled a bit.

"You are lying! I don't even know what necklace this is,is this _yours_? Here,take it and leave me alone!"

I threw it on the floor but quickly regret it. Jack was shaking... What's gotten into him? It's just a necklace, he's the Winter Spirit...making another one shouldn't be hard ,I felt a little guilty, which was strange.

I scoffed and only a few words could come out of my mouth.

"I'm tired, got to sleep."

He stared at me and said something that really surprised me. After _that_,he'd still manage to speak to me. Wow...

"Sleep well and sweet dreams tonight...",he said softly then,he went away. I wanted to ask him where he was going but he was already far from here. What he said earlier,it reminded me of a night...It was blurry,seemed like a special night to me... Boy,I can't remember anything! What was wrong,it was like a part of my life vanished... I gulped and I asked myself..._Was I really in love with Jack Frost? I really loved him or it was just some kind of a joke?_ Whatever...I went to bed, lied down and closed my eyes. _Sweet dreams,here I come..._

My eyes fluttered and I got out of bed at 3 am. Didn't get any sleep at all...I reached the necklace and stared at it for a moment. It was gorgeous. Heart-shaped,made of ice,sparkling,so magic... Compared to this necklace,diamonds are really worthless... I put it on and I went to bed. Why, I couldn't recall anything? Why was part of my memory was gone? _A part of my memory and moments shared with Jack? Why?_


	21. Chapter 21: Agony

Today, the french teacher explained the next project that'll be due before the end of this semester. Guess who I ended up with?

I was so glad that my partner was the new guy I met yesterday…Scott.

I was so happy…We could talk in the mean time and I could know him better since we had a good start _at detention_ yesterday.

At lunchtime, I presented him to Sonia and company. I could see that Simon found himself a good buddy… They had a lot in common. Everyone liked him but…When I mean everyone,I mean _Rebecca and the hags_ too.

All day,she'd been turning around him and asking where he came from, what are his interests, _is he available, where's his house_… If I didn't know her,I would seriously think that she's a stalker. Fortunately , he didn't want to talk to her,it was so obvious. The last two courses, he was trying to _escape_ from Rebecca. Literally.

Anyhow,after school, he dropped me near my doorstep and gave me a nice,warm hug.

"Today was perfect. It felt like home and thanks to you,I met a lot of people and it wasn't too difficult. Thank you (f/n)…"

"Hey I started from there too,so I know how you felt Scott. No need to thank me!", I hugged back.

"Well, I'm thankful and by the way,if nobody told you, the necklace is nice . It suits you perfectly. You are even more…gorgeous. Your boyfriend knows how to pick stuff. Smart dude. " I blushed.

"Thanks but it was only a friend,not my boyfriend…" I muttered looking down.

"O-Oh ok. Sorry, I thought…he…so not... a boyfriend?"

"Definitively not…" I replied still looking at the ground. _Not even 1% I told myself,but why it felt so unreal,so fake?_

"Sorry,it was awkward asking you that, I was surprised. Every guy should be running after you, you are a rare tresor…" I lifted my head slowly and let out a tiny chuckle.

"Scott, you're being too sweet. Who says you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Well me. I don't… Haven't found my other half,yet."

I looked away,while my cheeks fired up.

"Scott, uhm… Hey, I still have stuff to do,so uhm… See you tomorrow all right?" _Gosh! I was blabbering again!_

"Yeah,yeah… Uhm,see you at school! Bye (f/n)…" He said while ruffling his hair and as he turned to walk down the stairs, he hit his forehead while saying continuously _idiot_ to himself.

I shooked my head and smiled as I entered my house.

As usual, Jack wasn't home. I was a little worried because I really wanted to talk with him. Questions rumbled in my head and I wanted to know the truth. I took off the necklace and stared at it. Weird,I started to have a vague memory coming back. _There was coldness, there was darkness. My legs were paralyzed. Blurry vision,my nose was filled my water,freezing water. Choking,gasping for air. I nearly blacked out but before,a person rescued me. I still didn't see his face but he lifted me up to the surface and I could remembered five words only. Promised…never leave you again… _

I gasped and opened my eyes. I still couldn't recognize the guy who saved me. When he talked,the voice… I remembered that voice from somewhere, deep down, I had a connection with him. I still can't remember ! I was so frustrated that tears ran down my face. Maybe Jack was right… _I'm not like this,this isn't me!_ I looked at the heart-shaped necklace and sniffed. Well,one thing is sure,this necklace reminds me of things I can't seem to remember. Things that I need to remember,things that are a part of my life. I need to keep it with me, until I find Jack.

* * *

The next morning at school,I had a bad feeling. I put a sapphire infinity scarf to cover the necklace. I walked slowly to school with my puzzled thoughts when suddenly,I sensed someone was following me. Thinking it was Jack,I turned around without hesitating. Then, I came face to face with Scott.

"Scott? W-What are you doing here? Should you be already at school? You told me that-"

"No,well my father cancelled it. I'm happy because if I was to help him with those papers of him, I couldn't possibly come and find you right?"

"Y-yeah?"

He took my hand. I raised an eyebrow. _Ok,this is not only weird but freaky as well. On a cold morning,coming all the way to walk with me?_

"Scott, do you have something important on your mind to tell me? Something…Nothing?"

"What, I can't come and walk with you? I didn't wait long outside ,I passed by and I thought that you and I could walk to school. No?"

"Uhr…Sure,why not? But I'd like to keep my hands in my pockets,if you don't mind?" He released my hand from his grasp.

"Of course."

On the way,we talked but had few moments of silence between us. While walking,I caught him staring at me and he had this creepy smile on his face. Although I just looked straight forward, I knew he constantly stared at me. Finally at school, gosh the awkwardness was gone! We separated to our own lockers and as I rushed to mine, I noticed that we were really early. Only two students passed in my hallway. A massive silence stepped in the school.

I took all my stuff and locked it. I turned my head and Scott was right there, I jumped back.

"Woah,you are fast. You have your things?"

"Yeah. Hey,why you're wearing a scarf?"

"Uhr…It's still cold a bit…"

"You can take it off…" His hands reached my scarf and he started to pull but instead he was chocking me.

"Scott! Stop it!Stop…S-Stop it…"

And as he grabbed my necklace,his fingers started to freeze. _Frosts? _

I looked behind him and there, there was Jack. I smiled...

"Let her go ,it's my last warning!"

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" _WAIT,can he- Can Scott see Jack,I didn't forget that he is a Winter Spirit and only Believers can see him... What is happening?_

Jack took his staff and sent a wave of icy wind towards Scott. Scott tried desperately to block it with his books but he ended on the floor. Scott had this hatred look on his face,like he was gonna kill him. Geez,I got to stop this nonsense before the whole school witness this !

I ran to Jack and faced him.

"Jack,what are you doing?! You know that he sees you right?"

"I know (f/n). I can explain everything but you have to get out of here! Now!"

"What?! But you can't just fight him? We are in a school,hello? You can't! Plus he's a human being!"

Jack looked at me and shooked his head.

"He's not…You have to go,go!" Then he turned to look at Scott and sent him another wave of cold wind.

I couldn't let Scott alone, hurt and defenseless. There 's a huge misunderstanding here. I ran to him and blocked Jack's move,as I lifted my head to look at him,he smiled.

"(F/N)! NO!" Jack flew to me in a blink of an eye.

"Jack,he is innocent. Don't let your anger get to you. Scott,are you ok?" He nodded and grunted while helping me up. My eyes watered and my feet seemed completely frozen. They were so hard,hurt and cold.

"Scott,why did you pull my scarf? I told you not to…You almost strangled me."

"I'm so sorry (f/n). It was all my fault,I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I got jealous when I saw the necklace you were wearing. I'm…I'm just a jerk."

"Don't say that please!"

"(F/n)! Why did you protect him?! Didn't you see the smile on this creep's face when you shielded him?!"

"Hey dude, would you stop shouting? I didn't even layed a finger on her! Could you stop accusing me?!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you! Bastard,you are still trying to deny…" He lifted his staff and was preparing to send him flying.

"JACK! It's your fault,I cleary told you not to fight. Now…We are both hurt,because of who?!"

"Let's go. I'll tell my dad we are not going staying here, look at you,you can't even walk…"

"But I don't want my mom to get involved in this Scott…"

"Let's call it a sick day,let's go."

I looked one last time at Jack and as he looked at me, he closed his eyes and dropped his staff.

* * *

In my bedroom,Scott laid me on the bed and sat beside me.

"Thanks Scott,after all this mess, you're still helping me. You shouldn't-"

"No,I should. I would be dead probably if you didn't block it."

I sighed.

"What's into him?And what happened to _you_ at school?"

"I'm sorry…The necklace,did he gave you the necklace?"

He didn't give any time to reply.

"I know he did and you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

My eyes widened,his face changed all of a sudden.

"I know he is,you just can't seem to forget him. Am I right? I saw your face light up in the hallway when you saw him…You are not suppose to love him! "

"What,does it matter to you if I say he is my boyfriend? And since when do you care ?"

"You lied to me... I thought you didn't love him anymore!"

I was getting pretty scared now…

"Scott please, I don't want to talk about it. You can leave now-"

"Cut the crap and hand me the necklace now!"

"No! You are insane! You can't just take my stuff by threatening me like this! Get out!"

"There's nobody but us here, you'll regret it if you don't give it right now! Or I'll take the damn necklace myself!"

He pulled down my scarf and his hands grasped the necklace off my neck.I fought but as my feet were hurt and I was half paralyzed, there was nothing I could do.

Instead,I bit the hand that was hurting me.

"AAH! YOU-!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY …"

I finally took back what was mine but he was so furious that he pinned me back and squeezed my wrist till I couldn't feel the blood flow to my hand. My heart was racing.I told myself that he wasn't like this,he'd wake up but clearly, he wasn't in a healthy state of mind!

"Pathetic mortal."

Scott's face was a monstrosity… His bistre brown hair turned to jet black color. His coyote brown eyes were fire brick red now. His entire face turned from fair skin to a morbid dim grey tone. His nose became as sharp as a razor._ It _wasn't the Scott I knew. _It_ never was…Now,_it_ was a complete monster.

From the beginning, who would have guessed? I sobbed and muffled my cries with my other hand. I wanted to get up and beat this son a b_ but my feet hurt so badly that they were frozen like cubes and waited to be broken,shattered,messed up by this monster . _I was such a fool and I cried even more when I thought about Jack. Why I didn't trust him,how can I be so cold-hearted towards him all these past two days? _

As I prayed in my head that he was gonna end the torture quickly,a chill filled the air and I saw Jack. I tried my best to roll over while Scott was holding me but I managed to break free and reached for the windows. After I opened them, I fell on the bed without any energy left in my body.

Jack was beating the crap out of Scott and as they were fighting, I saw Scott's real face. Half of his face was replaced by black smoke and it looked like his face was half burnt. Smoke was coming out. Then, Jack launched the last attack which ultimately leads Scott to black dust.

_BLACK DUST?!_

Isn't this in Pitch's hands the last time I saw him in the parking lot?_ It-It can't be…_

My eyes met Jack's and I cried. I let the tears simply come out and he hugged me tightly as if I was disappearing from his arms…

"So stupid …" I whispered and buried my head in his arms.I felt so much heartbreak,pain,relief and guilt,_especially guilt..._

"Please forgive me Jack!"

"Don't blame yourself please... I'm relieved that you are safe." Jack stared at the pile of dark dust, scattered on the ground. For some reason,it was fading.

"Who would have thought? One of _Pitch's_ minion.", said Jack with disgust.


	22. Chapter 22 : To love again

**Hellooo!**

**Sorry guys,I've been really busy now with huge exams,projects,life et cetera... I will try my best to post a new chapter every week from now on :)**

**Thanks for all the comments,I really really appreciate it that you can take the time and bring up your opinion, it means alot to me :D **

**Keep calm and patience is worth a long wait! Thumbs up haha!**

I pushed Jack away.

"You are such an_ idiot_,who could ever love you?! You killed Scott!"

"You can't be serious! He was gonna kill you! And-And you still love him?!"

I didn't know what came into my mind but the next thing I know,Jack's cheek was a bit red.

_I slapped him._

I woke up with a heavy gasp...

"What the hell? What was that?" I whispered to myself, grabbing the bed sheets closer to me. My heart was racing, I shivered not that I was cold but frightened of my behaviour in the dream.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. _2 AM... _

I turned my head slightly and there he was,sleeping soundly.

Wow...I couldn't believe it. I was saved once again by Jack. I guessed Pitch's plan didn't work...Thinking of Pitch,I wanted to puke. He was the bastard who did all this, to me, Jack and...What did he do to Scott...Scott, I hope, I really hope nothing bad happened to him. I crossed my fingers and looked at the window,outside,the Moon was still bright in the sky,as always.

"_Who would have thought? One of Pitch's minion .",said Jack with disgust._

"_So... That's who he is? A minion? I-I thought that he was a human being..." I closed my eyes and covered my face._

"_Hey,it's all right now. Did he hurt you,let's me see..." He checked my bruised wrist and rubbed it gently. Slowly,the bruise was starting to go away._

"_Guess I didn't need an ice bag eh?"_

_He laughed. He shooked his head and leaned on his staff._

"_Your injury shouldn't last a week now. It should take about two days and it'll heal properly."_

"_Thank you..." I whispered. When I lifted my head,his eyes met mine but I looked away._

"_Jack,I don't know if we should continue to be together..." I fell on the bed. Jack's eyes widened and he fell on the bed next to me. His hands touched slowly my face, I felt his hand shaking. I didn't want to do this. Not at all..._

"_(F/n)..." Jack lifted my chin._

"_Look at me... I know you still love me. I didn't blame you. The words,the things you've done,it wasn't your fault. It was Pitch."_

"_I know! But the worst thing is that I wasn't strong enough to counter... I was too weak. I don't want to see you hurt again. Those words, I still remember them...Pitch almost succeeded. I don't want you to get hurt, don't forget what the Book of Prophecy told us..."_

"_Remember,we argued because of this. And we are arguing right now, again,because of that creep! Can't you see? This is what he wants-"_

"_I know! I know! But if we are not together,Pitch will stop."_

"_No,he won't,not until he destroys me. Me and the other Guardians. No matter what you do,it won't stop him from doing that. It won't change anything."_

_"I-I don't know Jack,now I remember everything. Maybe the next day, I won't. Now I know why they wanted the necklace you gave me." I sighed and clenched my fists. I felt a lump in my throat and my whole body was shaking. Jack came and held me in his warm arms, making me less anxious._

_"We are strong ,I know it. Our love can never be broken. The first day you came to Beverly. It sorta clicked in my mind. I know that you'll never do something regretful. I know you and I trust you entirely (f/n).By the way,don't worry about me... I promise you that I will be by your side for the rest of my life...that is forever."_

_He hugged me tight and strocked my back. I didn't move for a minute then held him closer to me, falling asleep, feeling warmth and brightness around me._

**Ahhhhh 2:10 AM...** I yawned then layed down beside Jack. _How could I? How could I be heartless?_ I swept a tear slipping from my eyes and stared at Jack.

"Mmmm...N-No...(F/n),I love you,no matter...what. Don't...Don't...mmm...You can't me...I...I love you.",he muttered in his sleep. I still couldn't face my boyfriend not in this state. I turned to the other side and closed my eyes.

I was in school, in front of my locker. I had all my stuff and when I closed the door, someone appeared in front of me. I nearly,nearly had a heart attack!

"(F/n)!"

"OH MY GOD! SCOTT ?!"

"You need to help me! Please!"

"W-What?!"

All of a sudden,he clutched my hands and all my books fell down.


	23. Chapter 23: Truth behind death

His hands were cold. I looked at him. All of his colors were gone,leaving his brown eyes charcoal,his brown hair dark grey and his face was so pale that he looked like a dead guy.

"H-Help...me get out of here...",he said with a raspy voice. He let me go and kneeled on the ground, putting his hand on his mouth to stop but couldn't. He frowned and seemed in so much pain. My heart ached. Only a few laughters bounced back such as echoes in an empty room.

"(F/n)!" It was Jack. As I woke up,Jack's face was only a few inches from my face. I pushed him back and looked at him, breathing hard.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Jack,I saw Scott." Then, of course,that stopped Jack in his tracks. His smile was gone now and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey,you sure? He wasn't..."

"I guess not, I doubt_ that_ Scott was really the real one. He was the fake one sent by Pitch,while the real one is suffering there. In the dream, he was coughing like he was on the edge on death! Yet, he asked for my help and not only that...Pitch was there." I crossed my arms.

"You got to be kidding me...Anyways,now you got to go to school."

"Jack!" I was furious,I know he hates Scott but he still couldn't leave the poor guy in Pitch's lair! On the other hand, I still had to think of something. As I got up, Jack kissed me softly on the cheek which made me blush.

"What was that for?"

"Happy birthday Princess..."

"Jack,you remembered! Wow,thank you..." I hugged him and pecked him before getting out of bed.

In math,my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't focus on the board. The teacher snapped her fingers about three times and I only replied with a small sorry. Normally,I don't apologize to _her_, because I hate to admit I'm wrong especially to that wannabe, however,this time,I didn't care.I was worried. Worried about someone,stuck in a middle of nowhere,in the middle of a _nightmare_.

At lunch,there was a huge cake for me on the table where we sat together. Sonia bought a strawberry-cheesecake,my favorite. I got plenty of gifts from classmates,friends and even teachers...Rebecca and the hags surprisingly bought me gifts too and made me a birthday card... I guessed that they really are converted to fairy godmothers now instead of being witches forever. I told that to my friends,of course I was joking around because I still wasn't able to forget dreadful and painful stuff. Sharp memory suits me very well since I was little,the day my dad left me and my mom.

Near the end of the day, I walked slowly to my locker and as I passed in front of my science teacher's class, I heard the principal's voice. It sounds like he didn't get any sleep for the past few days.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry, I noticed that..."

"He is still being watched by professional doctors. They told us that he should be awake by now...It just that his brain isn't responding and his heart rate..." Then he completely broke down, nearly choked.

I couldn't listen to the conversation anymore,I knew it was about Scott. Somehow,he is in the hospital, apparently in a deep coma. _No doubt, Pitch..._ I said through my teeth.

After school,I walked back home but then,Jack appeared from the portal and grabbed my hand as I jerked inside,right into Santa's place.I had a sudden feeling that something might be wrong.

"(F/n)... Sorry to bring the bad news but you have to beware..." Santa's voice was low and pointed a book on the circular table. The _Book of Prophecy _.

"_The Rise of the Fallen,don't let it happen. The Rise of the Fallen is coming,it is near..." _

I can't believe it... On my birthday,this happens! While I was calming down from all the emotions,I caught Tooth smiling at Jack and _winked_ at him... Should I be worried? Jack glanced at me and asked me in a quiet tone.

"You want to seat down for a while?" I nodded and sat beside Jack on a couch. I sighed...

"Oh yeah,today is your seventeenth birthday. I want to give you something special,because you are special to me and I want you to have it."

He offered me a ring and it was simply dazzling,the ice shined with that kind of brightness,the one that'll always cheer you up,light up your day and night,the brilliance that makes you feel like you are the most important person in a someone's heart.

_I know that in Jack's heart, I have that special place._

We kissed and at that moment, I knew that I have made a decision. The decision to be with him and won't let him down. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder,staying like that for a few hours. That is until,the sleep took me away.

I woke up in a forest,surrounded by dead trees... Not again! But though this is Pitch's doing again,I wasn't afraid. I ran and shouted his name,annoyed by his stupid tricks.

"PITCH! YOU FREAK! Come out!"

Then,all of a sudden, a zombie-like Scott appeared and my heart skipped a beat.

"OH MY GOD! Scott! Are you ok?! "

He muttered some words and fainted in my arms. He was shivering,if he's not awake sooner or later,he'd be dead...

"Well,well,well. Look who we got here...Stronger now eh?"

"Let him go Pitch,he's just an ordinary guy! Why you have to torture everyone?! You are only a nasty freak that likes to scare children and feed from their fear. You are truly a disease! Look at him, he'll die!"

"Ok, I can let _him_ go. But how about you?"

A ugly smirk showed up and he snickered.I thought that my heart actually stopped by seeing this atrocity in front of me,it almost scared me to death. However,I had to hold up.I need to get out of this place and take Scott with me.

"See,since it's your birthday I'll let this one go,this is my gift."

Scott slowly disappears under my eyes and I let out a discreet sigh of relief.

"Aaaand... His spirit's gone back to his world."

I only realized secondes later that I may have saved Scott gladly,but I was still in the trap. Now,my hands were moist and I gulped back.

"Now? I do have another surprise for you...Remember your father? Since you were seven,yes,it's been quite a time,hasn't it? Ten years."

My mind went blank for a brief moment and I tried to retain the tears but it was stronger than me.

"What are you trying to say... WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

"You need to breath,don't be like your _father_. He stopped breathing when he fell into a void of darkness. Unfortunately, that is, he ended in a _car crash_..."


	24. Chapter 24: Uncle?

"Unfortunately,that is,he ended in a _car crash_..."

For a moment,my mind went blank.

"What?" I didn't had any energy to speak,it was only a whisper.

"What?"

"That idiot...Keeper of Pain... 300 years already. Your father, he was supposed to help me rule and I shall rise at that time. But what did he do? _He_ went to the _world_ and fell in love with a mortal, _he _wanted to be a mortal,_he_ truly loved the girl so what happened? The Man in the Moon made his wish come true... He left me alone and backed away from the plan. I gained enough power to go against the Big Four but, they fought very well and later on,I lost!"

"HE FELT LOVED,YOU DIDN'T! THAT'S WHY YOU KILLED HIM!" I bursted into tears.

"Not because of that, he became a mortal to be with the woman I loved!"

"What? My mother wouldn't want to be with you anyways!"

"He betrayed me and left me alone! Not only I felt betrayed, fooled and pain but also, I could never be with another person, with who I could talk to, with who I can spend my life with! He took that away from me, all of it,EVERYTHING!"

"He was innocent! You are a murderer Pitch Black,I hope that you could never reach your stupid goals and I hope that you will never have what you wished for,because you don't deserve anything. How can you be with someone?! You are only bringing nightmares to people,you can't bring anything good,actually you can never because it is your true nature Pitch!"

He sighed and I was confused and afraid that it didn't affect him in any way. It didn't do anything to him. He kept that awful smile and shrugged.

"I know that without you around,Jack will certainly find someone else. I'm doing this for you to say the truth. I don't want you to feel the pain like I felt 300 years ago."

"Stop lying Pitch,it won't work again."

"You don't trust me? Here...Find out by yourself."

_There was a flash then I was back again at the North Pole. The same place where I was before I was dragged into Pitch's kingdom._

I heard a laughter. A girl's laughter. Then all of a sudden, another one. This time,I knew who it was. I could never guess it wrong. Jack's voice and laughter.

"Tooth! Wait for me!"

_Tooth and Jack?! What's happening...N-No..._

I walked into the big room and saw Jack there. Hugging Tooth. I almost lost my balance and fell,but I needed to see if it was real.I got up. He _couldn't_...He _wouldn't_ do something like this to me.

"Jack?" My voice broke and I walked slowly only to see that he was frowning at me.

"Uh...(F/n)?! What are you doing here?"

"You don't need to know that,it's not important."

"Jack, isn't it over with her?" Tooth tilted her head to look at me. Her crappy smile with bright teeth annoys me so much! I felt like punching a boxing bag with Tooth's face on it!

I looked at Tooth and cried.

"Why Tooth,why are you doing this? We were good friends back then...You know that I love Jack and he loves me and-"

"WOAH! Wait, hold the phone,I thought that it was over between us... You missed a step there."

"Jack,the day of my birthday,just a while ago, I saw her smiling at you and winking at you. I told myself there's nothing between you two but apparently,I thought wrong."

I grabbed his arm. He was so cold,the warmth disappeared and it didn't feel right. However ,I did feel that he was right in front of me, his arm,his hand. It wasn't a delusion. It wasn't another trick of Pitch but how could this happen?! Whatever it was,it seemed real and it wasn't funny at all...

"Please, we can still be friends..."

"No! I love you Jack, you told me that we will always stick together. Now,you are leaving me... I-I want to know why..."

"Don't be ridiculous (f/n)...Look,I can't take all the pain and the sadness again.I know that you will never a Guardian or an immortal so why don't you give up? Be with Scott! He loves you and I can say the same for you!"

I grabbed his hand quickly and I was nearly pleading him to stay.

"Jack!"

"Live your own life and my life, is mine..."

_Then there was another flash and I was back to Pitch's lair. _

"_See_?"

"So it wasn't another illusion of yours?"

"It wasn't,I swear."

It was really hard to believe,but I had a feeling that he showed me a real scene of what- will- happen.

"You are keeping me here,you have to let me go!"

"I only showed you the real face of Jack Frost,you told me what's my true nature. What about_ him_? If you are trapped here,he won't come... Instead, two years will pass and he still won't come. You can't seriously expect him to search for you? Nonsense..."

He laughed and clapped his hands. I clenched my fists. I was so mad that he would actually find this funny or have pity on me.

"Why are you telling me all this?!"

"I don't want you to feel all this pain! Look at him, with Tooth! Don't you feel a little anger in your heart?"

"I don't think _little_ is the word Pitch..._ Hatred _and_ revenge_ maybe..."

"Your father once made a promise and he didn't keep it. The person closest to you can hurt you deeply they say. Looks like that,I would say. My brother took everything. I watched him from afar, marrying the woman I loved."

"Repeat... that... Y-Your b-_brother_?"

Pitch's face darkened and his golden eyes glowed in the shadows. His voice was shaking as he revealed who my _father_ really was.

"Yes, your father,the Keeper of Pain,the Lord of Silence,the bastard who made me loose everything that's important...He was my brother!"

**Helloo everybody,**

**I have one question: Isn't Pitch a real pain in the ass?**

**What are your thoughts? Reviews will tell thank U!**


	25. Chapter 25: Loosing myself

**Hi guys!**

**So sorry! That's been a century since I posted a chapter XD . Anyways, been real busy here but hey, chapter 25 is out soo enjoy and comment thanks! Feedback is needed :)**

**ps: _Angel With A Shotgun_ should 'escort' this chapter, it sounds great with this one :D**

**Forgive me ,it's really short iiiik -_O**

"No! Y-You... You can't...You can't be my my uncle!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs... I covered my forehead with both of my hands and I looked everywhere to find an escape. Something, somewhere,anything! _Anything_ that could get me out of here... But yet,anyone who was grabbed by Pitch Black had to go through him first and then..._safely _get the hell out of the nightmare.

He let out a weird laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I backed away but he kept approaching till his hand brushed my arm. I gasped while my heart was pounding so hard that I would actually believe that it will jump out of my chest. Small sweat beads slowly ran down and I kept looking everywhere to find a way out, a permanent exit from this horrible place. From pure darkness and evilness ,without light.

Instead, in front of me were two golden eyes. Glowing in the dark... Everywhere...Then, out of nowhere, the insane laughter reappeared. It was so close...I blocked my ears and closed firmly my ears. Yet,it didn't stop,not a bit. It was even worse.

"PITCH BLACK! I hope you rot in hell!"

As I spoke the last word,I closed my eyes and fell,fainting as all my energy had left me.

I opened my eyes. I was at North's place,again in the same room...where I saw Tooth and Jack. I got up from the couch and walked around the place. All of a sudden, I heard a shriek. A _child's_.

"Wait till I catch you!" That voice, I could never ever forget. Jack flew past me as I looked down. A little girl around four or five years old with polished hair ran by. She turned around,her big purple eyes shining so bright under the sun. She was really pretty though...Her skin was the same of Jack's. So pale, with a touch of pinkish red on her cheeks...Not mentioning, her teeth are strikingly white. She had magnificent multicolored locks going from snow white to blue celeste and spring green color, finishing in sunglow tips. The rest of her straight hair was silver. I looked at Jack,confused. _Where am I? _ I waved at both of them but it seemed I was invisible to their eyes... Tears rolled down my face. It was impossible that... my existence was suddenly vanishing. I wasn't going to believe that. It was Pitch's doing. All of it.

"Daddy,where's mommy? I wonder where she went..."

My heart had nearly stopped. No more pounding... I stopped breathing and stared at the little girl. She said _daddy_ in a sweet tone and_ mommy_.

"I am here honey!" That two-faced Tooth appeared, stroking gently and looking down, at her own precious belly as a small bump revealed itself.

"How is baby brother mommy?"

I had to hold on to the circular table or I would really collapse on the floor. I swept my face with my hand...My vision became too blurry. I've never ever in my life felt so stupid and hurt.I wanted to see if it was true, it looked so true... My heart was pierced ,smashed to pieces, stepped and it was all by one person. _Jack Frost. _Tooth wasn't near innocent,she was in love with him since the beginning,actually since he died, after he was recruited by the Moon. Since he reborned as Jack Frost... My life went up and down like a roller coaster. How could she live,everyday carrying a mask and a smug whenever I saw her. Plus now, she-she was carrying Jack's child... Inside that womb,there- there was...

_How ? ...How?!_

All that rage,all those emotions came upwards and I clenched my fists. I shook my head, the feeling of grief,loosing someone who's the most important person in your heart, is unbeareable._ I-I..._

I closed my eyes inhaled and exhaled calmly. However,it didn't work. My hands were shaking, my head was hurting, the sound of drums ,the enormous pain on each side on my temples. I reopened my eyes,I was back in Pitch's lair. He was stiff standing there, as I cleaned the dried tears on my right cheek.

" You accomplished something now..."

"It wasn't my point (f/n)..." Then, he raised my chin.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard!" I stepped back and he sneered.

"See, that feeling I carried out with me for about 300 years, can you relate to me, my...dear niece?"

"Pitch, you are disgusting, you know that? A _sadistic_ person surely has something wrong here to make others submit with fear and pain..." I pointed his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." Out of the blue, he appeared behind me and hit the back of my neck and the next thing I know before getting knocked out, I felt coldness through my body. My fingers as well as my toes became numb. Pictures of Tooth and Jack together,their daughter,their son all at once flashed in my head. It flashed like an out-of-power light bulb and that was it.

I opened my eyes and the Winter Spirit's face was the first thing in my field of view. As I sat up slowly, all of them looked at me in horror. I let out a small smile.

I heard some stuff that were quite satisfying... I didn't even need to look at each and everyone of them, to see their dismaying look on each of the five faces. I would have laughed since they looked like clowns.

"Her pupil and iris-" gulped Tooth.

"That's impossible!" shouted North.

"Oh mate! " groaned Bunnymund.

Sandman's jaw dropped low.

"Your eyes...(F/N)! WHY ARE THEY PITCH BLACK?!" And that was Jack Frost.


	26. Chapter 26 : New Era,new identity

_"Her pupils and iris-__" gulped Tooth._

"_That's impossible!" shouted North._

"_Oh mate!" groaned Bunnymund._

_Sandman's jaw dropped low._

"_Your eyes...(F/N)! WHY ARE THEY PITCH BLACK?!" And that was Jack Frost._

I laughed and I stood up to face them all,except the guy with silver hair and blue eyes. As I stretched, I could sense all their stares on me. I let out a frustrated sigh, my hands on my hips and gave them a death glare.

"Don't you know it's extremely rude to stare at someone? As if _I_ did something wrong..." I put a hand on my chest and walked around them. I looked at poor Tooth now. She seemed to be mentally injured somehow, her mouth wouldn't close... I couldn't contain it anymore... I laughed, their facial expressions were priceless!

"(F/n)! You are under control ! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The guy nearly touched my face but I slapped it away.

"You try touching me again and you will regret-"

"NO! WAKE UP!" He then clutched my shoulders and with one hand,he seized an apparent ice necklace. _A filthy necklace that I've been wearing on my neck, who knows for how long?!_

"You want it. Tell you what, I never _wanted _nor _liked_ it so please dispose of this crap for me will ya?"

"You are not the (f/n) I know! What have you done to her?! ANSWER ME!"

I could barely keep it up with him. Gosh!

"She's a goner..."

I threw the useless objet on the floor and as I looked at the pityful expression on his sad face,I smirked...The necklace under my foot,I stepped on it.

"Oops,my bad. As I suspected, it's not worth it, well, _not that much_..."

Poor guy,he fell on his knees, just like that... I gave him a scornful look while he picked up one by one the small parts of that crappy _thing_ .

A trail of black sand followed and stopped right at the broken pieces of that stupid, meaningless jewelry. I knew exactly who it was. The black sand took human form and it was my uncle. Pitch chuckled a little after he looked at me and lead me in front of a mirror,leaning against a wall.

I saw the color of my eyes. My black eyeshadow was steamy alright... Wow, I had a pale grayish tone on my skin. I touched my lips,they were red crimson. My hair were,as usual,the same lenght, (h/l). Totally pitch black too. As for my clothes, they were still the dummy outfit, _argh simple that it hurts the eye_.

I focused on a elegant outfit worthy of my name. I closed my eyes and in my mind, I was designing it. My own... Jet black skirt,a electric crimson belt with a pair of black floral lace leggings, a pair of black lace fingerless gloves on each there's roses with huge spikes. Oh yeah,my top's black with a small pink silk scarf. As for the bottom of all, I could wear some battleship grey lace-up boots.

I reopened my eyes and examined myself, my _reflection_. Amazing...I couldn't believe it. It actually worked!

I tilt my head to the side and touched my hair.

" Isn't she beautiful? Ah,my niece. Finally! Our time has come!"

"It can't be-"

"Shhh... North,old pal, you should take some rest and let us, me and (f/n), take the next shift ok? After all, we are family."

"You can go dreaming! Who is your friend, I don't recall calling you even _acquaintance_!"

"We will take care of ALL the children,don't you worry old friend hahaha! Now,let's go for some business shall we?"

"(F/N)! DON'T GO!"

Then in a black trail of dust,we disappeared in a blink of an eye.

At night, I arrived at a little girl's room. She was in a deep sleep , that's good. Looking at her, it's a pity that she have to go through this but it won't be painful,she has to be thankful for that at least. Brown hair with a strand covering her right eyebrow...I couldn't feel sorry for her.

I stared at her, while my left hand was above her forehead going up and down,waving my fingers as black dust delivered itself upon the child. Slowly, her dream of becoming a figure skater has faded. All that time,she practiced with some boy, it was for nothing. She would feel a little empty without really a light to guide her...The dream she was having was now in my palms and with the black powder scattered, the dream was now evaporating in the air.

I let out a chuckle as I left the room...of the first child on the list.

**O_o**

**So that's all for this one ,****sorry to finish in this note :/**

**I know it may be short but I'm putting a longer one later on :D**


	27. Chapter 27: It isn't over

**Hi guys!**

**Chap 27:_BRYNHILDR IN THE DARKNESS -Ver. EJECTED-Nao Tokisawa_**

**Please leave a comment below thank U!**

_I was now in another room but it wasn__'t a kid's..._

I flew in the sky and above one house,I felt something strange at that exact moment. Pain stricked in my chest and I had to slow down and see what was causing that. _Sure came from that house dammit..._ I just had to follow my instincts and be led by that weird feeling.

It turned out to be in some guy's room. _Posters of football,basket,soccer,his prizes,comics on shelf, pillows,TV... _I walked over the bed and it was his dream that was causing all this confusion. I put my index on his forehead, slightly not to wake him up but only to calm him down. He was sleep talking and it wasn't good. If I was gonna to see it,he had to sleep soundly not agitating like crazy. It sure was helpful since he stopped muttering and breathed normally. As my left hand was placed above his forehead going up and down,it released black dust. Then, his dream came out. My left hand was sucking out all the pictures and the fantasies he was having. But,that's when I saw_ it_. He was dreaming about..._me_. I stopped what I was doing and stumbled on a carpet. Fortunely, I didn't fall still levitating in the air yet it caused him to wake up. _Shoot. _

He opened his eyes quickly and sat up. He turned his head to my direction and blinked many times while looking at me in awe. What happened after was a complete shock to me. He walked and kneeled at my feet. I was trying to shook him off when he gripped my hands. His breathing was shaking but he kept a smile. His eyes watered and he hugged me even tighter. _What the hell?!_

"(F/n)! Do you know for how long I dreamt of you? Waiting for you to come back at school,every-everyday, knowing you saved me and you sacrificed yourself to save me! How did you manage to escape from him?"

"Hey,do you want to wake up your parents or what?! Are you that-"

"On your birthday,you did that for me,while I didn't do anything...for you. I was still conscious several minutes before you helped me. I said _I knew you were gonna come_,because you are this kind of person. Such a kind-hearted girl...Since the beginning, I took an interest in you because I felt we had that if we just met, I-I don't know if I still consider you as a friend anymore."

"Look jerk-"

"I know you are mad at me right now. Is it because of what happened? I left you there...I'm so sorry...I'll-I'll make it up to you but you have to know, you have to know that I'm forever grateful for what you did (f/n). Forever..."

He stood up and touched my face with a gentle touch,thinking I was gonna be lured in his stupid trap... Idiot. However,he didn't notice my smirk and continued to stare at me while his lips were approching more and more to mine.

"You are a real beauty,I won't let you go I promise-"

"SHUT UP! And just listen... Gosh, you aren't my pet whatsoever! _Don't_ give me that load of crap! Do we know each other? No!"

"Y-You can't be serious,wait you are joking eh ..."

I looked at him,straight in the eye. I guessed he _really_ saw this time.

"The old (f/n),the (f/n) you used to know,that weakling and foolish (f/n) doesn't exist anymore. How do you think I even entered here? I'm now a Dark Angel,serving to who I acknowledge as my master and to who I look at as my family. You may now know me as his niece..."

"N-No,you can't. You can't be, this is another nightmare..."

"What was your name again? Your expression is so absurd, I have to remember you hahaha..."

He jerked away and pointed at me. I stepped closer to him,pushed his hand away and bend down to check out his handsome face...to have a better look at him.

"You know that I will be back for some sweet dreams of yours right? " He still looked at me with that shock pasted in his coyote brown eyes.

"Oh,by the way sorry to break the bond you had with the girl you used to love. Anyways,she's gone so what's the point? Ah yes, you are Scott,principal's son." I said after my eyes spotted a picture of him and his family.

That was said,I vanished leaving him in absolute darkness.

**A month passed... February.**

At this rate,Sandman was gonna lose his puny job. The Dark Angel stoled many dreams and what is he gonna do about it? He was gonna be totally worthless...in a few days,it's one Guardian down. Afterwards,it's gonna be the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny and Pitch's old friend... Santa Claus. We were getting stronger night by night. It was all about of belief,belief,belief right? The Guardians were feeble by every night and so on,they wouldn't be our match _if_ they wanted to fight us.

Tonight, another kid will be visited by the Dark Angel. As I walked near a little boy's bed, two of the most annoying Guardians came to... Stop me. Hey,what else? I laughed in their face and shrugged.

"Nice seeing you around! If you wanna talk,keep your voice down... I'm just doing my work and I'll be going."

"You are not going anywhere mate!"

"(F/n),please listen, Jack's been down for weeks. He's not eating nor sleeping nor doing what he's supposed to do as a Guardian! Soon, no children will believe in him!"

" None of my problem.I don't know any by this name. Now shoo!"

"What?" Tooth flew to the other corner of the room.

"Hear me out (f/n),you gotta stop what you are doing! Pitch is using you,sure you are his niece but you can't simply join him in his legion of the dead!"

"It's none of your business, damn kangaroo!"

"Hey,you take that back now!"

Then,like if it was gonna do something to me,he threw an enchanted boomerang at me but yeah,I dodged it and I was real pissed off that he could attack me. It wasn't pleasant.

"Hey Guardian!Over here!" One second later,I smacked him right in the eye with a gloomy boomerang of my own. It split and black dust busted into his eyes.

"SHIIIT! AHHHHHHRGGG!"

"Don't get your hopes up , kangaroo. You aren't even fit to be the Guardian of Hope haha!"

"Why you-"

"Lower your tone please,there's a kid who trying to sleep!"

"(F/n)! Please! Don't play around,stop joking now! It is not the time,we want you to come back...Please Jack needs you!"

There was it. Pain has returned in my chest but I wasn't going to let them see through me that easily. No way...

"Tooth,_you_ should know that very well, that whatever you say are lies. You love this Jack,don't you? Why don't you go comfort him,maybe he'll like you. Even more after that...He'll even love you to the point of marrying you! Well, that's good that way Kangaroo here, can send you guys greetings..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Oh can't you see, I can. Clearly, he's in love with you! Idiots would ask..."

_"Who?!" _

_Tooth still couldn't give up,what an awful actress. It hurts seeing her forcing herself to deny._

_"I beg your pardon?!" _

_The Easter bunny looks cute when his fur raised._

"Please, enough of the act, _hammerbird!_"

"I'M A HUMMINGBIRD!"

"Same thing..."

I left right after I drained with my usual technique, the dream that little boy was having...

The Big Four want to stop me? _No way._


	28. Chapter 28: Ultimatum

**Heyo!**

**Chap 28: _Animal (JC Chasez &amp; Kristina Maria)_**

**Enjoy this one ;)**

There's been days that my chest was hurting. I could see my reflection wasn't _okay _,my eyes seemed to lost their glow. From pitch black going sometimes around (e/c), the original color. I was starting to hate this. That (f/n) trying to break free. Her life was sad,I felt pity for her. Actually, I'm trying to help her,healing the wounds but her stupidity got ahead of her as always... These days, I felt stronger and in my heart,this is the life I wanted...that I've _always_ wanted. Deep down,her true self as her soul sealed by the Nightmare King was trying to escape. When I got to drain some dreams,at that perfect timing,she stopped me and I was lucky enough that the Guardians didn't show up or they would laugh their ass off...

As I layed on the couch at daytime to take a nap and await night to take over, I tried to calm down,since Pitch wasn't far away. I would have heartaches and trouble sleeping. It was so ironic. I,the Dark Angel, the dream stealer, have trouble sleeping now. How hilarious is that...However,one thing stays the same. I won't allow _her_ to break free, I want to help Uncle and rule as the Supreme when the Darkest Era is at it's fullest...

I let out a small yawn. I guess that today,I could finally sleep well. It prouves that she's lacking strenght at this instant,where she's the most vulnerable one. I closed my eyes,smiling and ajusted the pillow below my head making myself comfortable. Unfortunately, who would have thought that two awfully looking yetis came and grabbed my both of my arms and dragged me through a freaking portal? I still didn't forget they were the right and the left hands of Santa... I let out a grunt when they threw me on the cold floor. _Yeah, they do have the balls to do that... _

I raised my head as I got up,remaining quiet. Looking at North crossing his huge arms, eye in the eye wasn't frightening at all. It was funny... I bursted in laughter. Of course,on the contrary,he was mostly irritated and annoyed. But who cares? It wasn't like I was friend with this Guardian of Wonder. He was my _ennemy._

Next to him was little guy Sandman. He seemed ready to explode and he had a golden whip. My, my, temper.

Then there was the tooth fairy and the kangaroo. Everyone seemed so tensed, don't you know the word _relax_?

Shortly,I felt like chocking. No, it was hurting again. _Shit_...

"Because of you,Jack couldn't make it till here..."

"I guess that the Book of Prophecy wasn't lying after all. Jack's bane is coming, it's near."

"Pitch will attack him in no time. He will come... To restore him to his normal state,you have to believe in him (f/n)..."

_I don't believe this,I couldn't_.

"Wait,you think seriously for one seconde I'm gonna help him,you guys? You guys are not even what I imagined. How stupid!"

"I can't believe this! Haha! Load of crap! Dirt! Hahaha!"

"I was afraid of this..." said the grayish blue rabbit.

"I'll finish him right off!"

Right on,I set foot in the other room...where he was on the couch,eyes closed. I could sense his heartbeat rate was slow,really slow. I sneered... This was perfect,so perfect. I flew toward him with an obsidian dust orb ready to smash it right. on. his-

I stopped in my tracks. _WHAT THE HELL I WAS DOING?! _

His life is drifting away and I was gonna..._kill_...him...? I was gonna kill somebody...? _The Winter Spirit,the one I love. _

Without hesitating,I was trying to wake him up...But it didn't work. Tears rolled down but it didn't stop me from shouting his name and shaking his shoulders. A sudden idea traveled through my mind. It HAS to work!

I pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes. _Please... Wake up!_

All of a sudden... His eyes widened and I was so relieved to see his blue eyes,those good-looking eyes to soon reappeared in front of my face...

"(F/N)!"

He did the unthinkable now. He took my face in his hands and pulled me back in a passionate kiss. I was shocked that he's recovering that fast but I leaned to deepen the kiss. Though,I wasn't aware that horrible pain stricked me like an arrow through my heart.

"ARGH-"

"(F/N)! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I was so sick of this bastard! He kissed me. Now,the air is filled with disgust. I couldn't control my anger anymore. In an extreme speed, I punched that guy's face. Whether he is handsome,I don't give a crap!

I was gonna use the obsidian orb again but that (f/n) was trying to stop me.

"JACK! I n-need y-you,I need you to freeze me!"

"I CAN'T! You know I can't !"

"Freeze me to death! Please!"

"I can't do that to you,never..."

"I am begging you. N-NOW!"

"No!"

That creep wasn't capable of that...

"Tss tss,you two are bound to separate sooner or later. Do you think she'll ever love you? Only a coward would choose to end her other side by terminating herself first."

"You are nothing compared to her. She is a strong-willed girl. She knows how to protect the ones she cares about. You?What about you?! To satisfy your _own_ wishes and _own_ desires, attacking innocent children like that! You are no better."

"Oh I did not ask for this but Pitch Black did me a favor. She was living the worst life already,don't you know? I'm stronger than she'll ever be,her other side. The dark side she's been harboring all along. Well, don't you think every mortal has this side mmmh?"

"Son a b**..."

"Well yeah,it was all his plan. Showing that dummy that you and Tooth were getting so well together,that was cute to watch! And the tears of betrayal she lashed out... Pain,sorrow,hatred yes."

"Say that again,he _what?!_"

"You and Tooth dating, you rejected someone's love. You told her to follow her own path like you did. You got married,had two children with missy here Toothiana...Beautiful little girl with gorgeous purple big eyes...Oh and your unborned son..."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?! _Nothing_, NOTHING. I feel nothing for Toothiana! Why use feelings to rip us apart?!"

Again-

"Jack! Please if I had known I wouldn't fell in his trap but he told me it was all real! I could sense your skin,your touch,it was real! When I saw you with Tooth,I-I couldn't-"

"Yes,she couldn't turn her head away. Shame that it wasn't real, Pitch would thought _that_. In his head,Jack Frost is a player. Oh well, in reality,you are nothing like what she saw. Seemed so true huh?"

Jack didn't move. His stare was like icy daggers piercing though my skin.

"(F/n)..."

I screamed in agony. It's like heat and cold clashed together in my heart and I was loosing control, I'm trying but how? Maybe in a few secondes I'll lose to my nemesis.

"Take this chance now Jack. Freeze me..." I said while I squeezing the hand that was gonna throw the black orb in Jack's face.

"Well done! Well done! Really good (f/n)! I see that Jack,has come back again. Full of life...because she believed in you again? She remembers you again? Look at her, my niece! She is trying to defy her dark side,how courageous! I doubt she'll ever give up once she finds her way. It seemed that my plan failed. But,but,but... I have reached the top, now I can continue alone. _Adieu_, Dark Angel."

I only turned my head to face my boyfriend but instead of a smile,it was a face of shock. And that was the end.

Something pierced into my back,I think even though my heart. I still managed to turn my head and look who shot me with a dark arrow and it was _him_. My ultimate betrayer. Next thing I know before closing my eyes was that Jack sent him a wave of ice. It froze half of his face. At least it did little damage but I couldn't care anymore. I didn't have any energy left. I felt cold all over my body... The only thing I'm satisfied is that, I could see Jack into shape for the last time and I didn't have any regrets.

I collapsed. Jack rushed toward me and caught my head right before it would crash on the ground. _Always that right in time._

" I got you! "

Then he looked at me with calmness.

"...Your eyes (f/n). Your iris and pupils changed, they are not black anymore. You did it,you defeated her. You took over... I knew you would, no need for me to use my powers against my girlfriend."

"I'm speechless. I thought you would hate me for the things that I've done... I thought you wouldn't speak to me again because of my idiotic actions and my simple mind,trusting and being cornered by my own uncle. It's just that, when I felt I lost you for good... I-I couldn't." I spit out blood and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"(F/N)! P-P-Please,stay awake! You are ok, y-you are ok. I don't blame you, I never had a single thought of being angry against you. I've never had a single feeling for someone else! Only you... Believe me. Remember,you and m-me. W-We are together in this... If you leave, my life will be meaningless." He took my left hand and kissed it. His breathing was shaky and he sniffed endlessly because of the tears. He held me in his caring, safe arms and I was really happy. Dying in your lover's arms expression. _I got it..._

Around us gathered the Big Four,all panicking except for North thinking he can handle the situation. I don't want him to get discourage but it was no use.

"Don't, cry. You don't need to explain either. I...believe you." More blood was spit out and I glanced at Jack.

"You can't go... I'll- I will find a way to heal you. Remember my words? When we first dated.I will protect you and love you as long as I live, I will be devoted to you, I will cherish you."

I smiled and responded with a frail voice.

"You are still... making this sound like...like we are getting... married."

I touched Jack's face,chilled but warm. He was so perfect. So...Perfect... I closed my eyes, shedding one final tear and letting myself to fall into his embrace.

**Hi guys!**

**I apologize that the ending of this chapter has to be this way... It was the only 'decent' one I could think of, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**BTW,thank you for all the support! It helps me alot when I read the comments/feedback you gave. THANK U soo much :D**

**Stay tuned for the next episode!**


	29. Chapter 29: Back to reality, for real

"Layla."

"...Long time no see."

"(F/n)?"

"Too bad I will have to feed from your dreams and your constant fear to gain back what _I_ had lost."

"W-Why?"

"I have my own purposes..."

"Are you okay? I can feel you are different..."

"Ah still young to understand eh? Remember Jack Frost?"

"Jack...Frost... Guardian of Fun!"

"Well after I wake up,thanks to your dreams,the first to be crushed under my bare hands will be him. Then will be Pitch Black. My wish will be fulfilled and oh,how exciting! Revenge... _Revenge_ is such a sweet word."

That silly girl started to weep.

"W-Why (F/n)? I don't really remember you like this...I was told at a young age that you can't hate. It will only darken your heart-"

"_Darn it!_ You have to learn how to shut your trap missy!"

I flew to her. As my finger nearly touched her forehead,there's been a wave of light rushing over me and I yelled.

"(F/n),why is your heart so black?"

I looked at her and at the horror under my eyes,she came and hugged me. That was my chance!

"You brat...Do not touch me with your filthy hands!GET OFF ME THIS INSTANCE!" Then, I pressed my palm on her forehead and focused all my dark energy on her and was gonna release a black orb. When I did so,I felt my fingers becoming paralyzed and she had an aura around her. Protecting her... It seemed that nothing could affect her. _She had a shied. I-I can't believe it. _

She cried looking at me with huge eyes and her hands were shaking.

"W-Why are you like this? I don't know you anymore! You are scaring meee!" Then,she came and shook my arm.

"Don't be like this!"

This child is a pain in the neck! I grabbed her hands tightly and looked at her with a sharp stare.

What I didn't expect is that a tear fell from her cheek and landed on my hand. The spot where it had fell slowly shines and was spreading at full speed. Each area of my body that the light touches stung me and left me with invisible burns.

I yelled with a painful sore throat. It burned and burned. _She wants to torment me,is that it?_

My whole body ached. _How-How is that possible?! IT CAN'T BE! I CAN'T LET HER WIN! I WON'T LE-_

* * *

_I was back to normal. I looked at Layla and smiled. I was on one knee now and gave her a hug._

"_The Book of Prophecy wasn't lying at all. You are the Last Believer Layla. Thanks to you,my bad side had vanished. You will keep that special ability of yours,that kind heart won't let you down. Keep believing in what's right ok?"_

_She nodded quietly and wiped a tear near my left eye._

"_Why you are crying (f/n)?"_

"_I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm finally out of this cage,out of this prison that I've been put. I did many bad things that at this present time, I deeply regret but since I am now myself,not controlled, I could redeem myself."_

"_Do you still hate Jack?"_

"_No,I never hated him honey. It was just some trap I fell into. I trusted the wrong person... But from now on, I am really thankful. You are a ray of sunshine, don't forget that ok?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I hope that I can see you at the park where we can play together some time!"_

_She laughed and waved goodbye._

I woked up and my head was still buzzing...I blinked twice and touched my face. It wasn't cold now,neither were my hands nor my breath. My body was in a normal temperature and I...I didn't harbored that feeling of betrayal nor hatred. I felt like before,way before. I felt my old-self again...

I sat up on the couch and Jack was right next beside me. He was sleeping. I looked at him while sitting,resting my elbows on my knees,sitting and sighed. I looked around but nobody was here,just me and Jack in North's livingroom. I bend down and kissed his cheek and grinned. It was rare that I could look at him sleeping peacefully. My mischievous boyfriend,an immortal Guardian...was right in front of me and I was right in front of him. This time,I won't do anything to harm him,I can be two hundred percent sure.

After I planted my kiss,I silently touched his hair. I giggled since his silver white hair was so messy and extremely smooth like silk. Suddenly,he clutched my wrist rudely and I let out a gasp. His eyes were open and his intense blue stare didn't move an inch. He glared at me in the most hurtful way. I gulped down and leaned closer,holding my breath because he might blast me any second if he still didn't believe me.

"What are you doing?" His voice was harsh and I stuttered.

"J-Jack,it's me...(F/n)." My free hand was approaching him carefully.

"You won't fool me! I should have be awake to kill you but you were lucky enough. Why didn't you run away when you had the slightest chance? You made your final idiotic choice!" The wrist he held was covered with frost and I winced.

"It's me! The girl you dated for more than two years! Believe me please."

I quickly grabbed his blue hoodie and kissed him passionatly. I knew his reaction. As I thought, when I looked at his face,his eyes were wide open and he didn't move a muscle. I was waiting for my lips to be chapped or frozen but nothing happened. Our kiss was stopped since I really got him fully under 'control'.

"Now,you are sure it's m-" I was stopped in my tracks when his lips were fiercly on mines.

I closed my eyes and savoured that moment, putting my arms around his neck.

"(F/n),my (f/n). You are back...You don't know how much I've missed you."

I smiled.

"I missed you more Jack."

He cupped my face with his gentle hands and stroked my back like we were long lost lovers. I was in his arms and I sobbed quietly not knowing if we could be together if Pitch was still somewhere near...

"You are finally back..." I touched his hands and looked at him.

"The Last Believer did me that favor. Layla...She had that light inside her,pushing darkness away and that kid's heart is so pure that it can counter anything evil. I was greatful..."

"So the Book of Prophecy was telling the truth all along."

"Yes,now I'm hoping that we will find that creep and make him pay."

"The others is after Pitch. I of course was watching you so I couldn't possibly go with them a while ago..."

"Well,Jack...I have a question,you have to be direct ok?"

"Anything,ask..."

"Since that day,I fell in Pitch's trap and never really got away after my other side was in control. How... many days have passed?"

"Please... Don't cry. I was gonna tell you but I didn't want you to be in shock right after you woke up. But,honestly...I know you'll break down after this."

"Jack,I'll handle it."

There was a huge silence but he broke it off...

"Since your birthday,that day, your mother looked for you for weeks but she fell in a serious state. She was desperate,you left no traces because you were in the North Pole remember? And Pitch Black caught you off guard. So...it's been ten days since she's been hospitalized...for exhaustation,anxiety and depression."

"...W-What?"

I looked at Jack and turned away. I said that was strong enought to listen but instead,tears formed quickly in my eyes and it was blurry now. I wept my face real quick but it was impossible that my boyfriend didn't see that coming. I,on the other hand, didn't even knew not even the tiniest information went to me about my mother and how sick she was. Jack took me in his arms,saying out and clear.

"No need to hide it in front of me,you want to cry,cry. Go ahead,I'm your boyfriend, I understand. You can't hold the sadness,let it out or you'll suffer from the pain. You can even lash it out on me."

"Why? W-Why...would I lash out on you Jack? You... didn't do anything..." I sniffed trying to swollow the tears back.

"I should have tried even harder when you got away with that bastard. But..." He paused and I felt regret and disappointment in his voice.

"I couldn't. Knowing,you were already controlled and that you didn't love me,you didn't believe in me,you didn't even looked,you didn't even saw me...You were reckless.I couldn't think of anything else. Everyone of them tried to convince me that as a Guardian,I still have to do my work. But what's the point?! Darn! They never get it...Without you,my life has no meaning. Without your love, I won't have the strenght to continue and don't even say my job,my duty. I could let all of that slip away,but not you. Instead, I told myself,that isn't you. You wouldn't abandon me and pursue what Pitch told you to do,hunger for power,greed,arrogance and selfishness. Still... I left force and will behind me,I stayed in my room and that's it."

"You idiot. It has absolutely nothing to do with you...I was the only family left in my mother's ...I-I'm such a burden..."

"She still didn't stop searching for you but,at one point,she was too exhausted and because of the physical and emotional pain she went through alone, she didn't bare it. Her immune system was way too low...That caused her to go see a doctor and they said she needed treatment straightaway."

"W-Well,now,I want to go see her..."

"(F/n),you can't reveal us by telling where you've been for these past days you know that... Don't you know authority mentioned you in missing people list?"

"I can't just stay here and wait,I got to go back! Jack,she's been worried sick about me and here I am,back again! I-I've got to-"

"Wait!You are gonna go back to your world,to school?"

"First, I have to go to the hospital Jack,my mom's there on a freaking hospital bed unconscious- " I was completely stressed out,Jack grabbed me without warning.

"What are you gonna say huh? (F/n),listen to me for a second. Calm down. People don't just expect someone who vanished for one and a half month and come back like nothing happened."

"I'll find a way. I don't have any choice."

* * *

_I know it'll be hard but I had to return to my old life. This is my life,I didn't want to escape from it, I wanted to stay even if at first there may be complications and too many questions._

I found my mom laying there,on the bed,in this cold,chilly,lonely room of Hospital _Care &amp; Treatment. _I didn't knock because I saw her-in a deep sleep. _How many days was she like this? _I-I couldn't turn my head away,even if I wanted to.

"Mom,I know you may...not hear me but this is it. I've come back and I didn't know any of this. I've have a damn hard time and _shit_ a lot of shit happened, things were out of hand for quite a time but I'm here...and I find you like this? I-I just feel extremily bad,your daughter doesn't stop falling into traps and lies and betrayal. Why,you don't know any of your husband's brother...I guess that is a good thing."

No response. I sighed. I touched her hands,they were so dry and lost their previous flexibility.I was shocked... Her face not to mention lost their colors,pink,naturally red lips,round face. All left her. Pale...Was her new color. She was skinnier and her collarbone popped out like she was having a bad nutrition all along. I trembled and placed her hand on the soft blanket.

_I'll come later on to see the doctor,I got to have news..._

At school, people look at me differently. Saying I was _kidnapped_,other that I _ran away_ from home, whatever nonsense stuff that came in their head and spread it in the whole school.

However,each time they asked me,I would reply I had family issues( technically,it was a logical reason:recently,I found out about a new member of my family tree...and my father's murderer,whom the police could never catch ) and because of the shocking news about my family tree,I fled to a friend's house to change some idea and breath a new kind of air for a while ( of course my other side was wandering too much and fed off from children's dreams to be tough enough so she would wipe out the Guardians including my boyfriend ). Anyhow,they don't need to know my personal experience.

I really wanted to talk to _someone_,that specific person but I didn't even see his shadow today. I got out of school the last one only because I had too many catching up to do with work. As I stepped outside, near the parking lot with his bike. _Bistre brown hair. Fair skin. Tall. Muscular statue._

"Scott."

He dropped his school bag and turned around, still hesitating.

"Hi...I can see...you still recognize my voice?"

He rushed to me dropping the casque,squeezing me in his solid arms.

"Scott, hey let me...breath. S-Scott! Pff-Scott..."

"Sorry! I-I heard you came back and looked for you in every corner of Beverly litterally! I can't believe you are here,you look the same."

"What are you implying?" I asked suspiciously raising my eyebrow.

"Eh,I had a bad dream really bad where I dreamt you as some sort dark angel, it wasn't you. Seemed like you but your eyes and your every features, they were cruel. It's like you entered hell, or whatever some dark kingdom and came out. Stupid, right? I know...Sorry." He let out a few forced chuckles and scratched the side of his neck, avoiding my eyes.

"No. It was true,it was me but I wasn't controlling my body at that hole in my life. Someone else did. I will tell you everything but you'll think of me as a crazy girl after."

"Since when I stopped believing you?"

"The truth is...Scott,when we first met and after the times where we bumped into each other were..."

I shooked my head in frustration. I didn't want to start this way,but I had no choice.

"After all,this is the first time you are talking to me. At that time, Pitch Black stoled a part of my memory and he took the love I have for my boyfriend." He stopped me.

"You had a boyfriend and you _flirted_ with _me_?" His voice was shaking and anger was heard obviously with the stricking word flirting.

"I wasn't myself Scott. I didn't knew what I was doing,especially I lost against Pitch. But then,my boyfriend woke me up and...then that night my birthday,Pitch caught me again and with time,I was his servant,kinda his assistant." I groaned a bit and put a hand on my face covering my face in shame.

"I-I became the dark Angel after my _other side_ took over. I drained dreams from children and-and I became stronger. When I was about to attack my boyfriend, I retained myself and told him to freeze me so it'll be completely over for both sides. Pitch later came and he betrayed the one who helped him, that's it .That asshole stabbed me in the back."

"But you are still alive."

"Yes,I'm my old self thanks to a little girl. She was the Last believer. She has a pure heart and that pushes darkness away so Pitch is nothing,he can't touch that kid. Some kid have that special ability,it's within the child's heart. You are born with or without it."

"I see,well you are telling me all this because... You trust me?"

"Well I remember you exactly from the start. That day,detention,you were behind me,I did the first move. Your dad's the principal of Beverly."

"Even if you weren't flirting,I'd still fall for you. Without a doubt and I would take the first step. I'm glad even if this technically is our first meeting."

He leaned closer and gave me a warm hug. I stayed like this because he swallowed all the news in a shot and maybe a small hug would make him feel easier and a lot better and it wasn't a crime. We were friends now. Real ones.

Although we were getting a fresh start of our friendship, I knew it would be difficult since he already had a thing for me and I couldn't. All of a sudden,he looked at me in the eye and I had a jolt.

_"EH?!"_

He kissed my cheek. I felt them getting hotter by the minute and touched my right cheek still looking at him with confusion. _I just told him that I was dating someone! He didn't got that?_

*Coughs coughs*

_That voice. _

His presence sent chills into the atmosphere.

Scott let me go when I pushed him lightly on the chest. He readjusted his red sweater and cleared his throat, blinking some time after. He was embarrassed alright. Behind him was the Winter Spirit who was staring at the both of us. He had this poker face,I had no idea whether he was pissed,furious or didn't care. _Last option wasn't realistic thought._

"Jack,please I know what you are thinking,please...Don't get any wrong ideas."

Jack as usual was keeping his cool leaning on a tree and swinging his staff into the air. I glanced at him and he looked at a me. Over a few seconds, he broke our eye contact to stare in a spiteful manner at Scott._ He surely had something against him,but what? I didn't like this, not at all._

"I'm not. I saw and heard everything. So, Scott,we meet again..."

"Jackson? What the hell are you doing here?! What the hell happened to your hair and your face?! A-And you two know each other?"

"Well said,of course. Don't you know I'm the boyfriend she was talking about?"


	30. Chapter 30: Torned

**Heyo guys!**

**I apologize for the wait but busy schedule the past few days and all. Well, this chapter is full of surprises lol,hope you enjoy. Plus thanks again for all the awesome feedback! See ya!**

"What?"

"You heard me. She's my girlfriend now _back off!_"

"Dude,chill!"

Now,Jack was heated up. For whatever reasons,he had something against Scott. I had to stop him before things get ugly or worse...

"Jack! What's gotten into you?"

"He really has an incredibly bad temper,geez. Are you kidding me? You are dating this guy? Yish..."

"He's really not like this. I don't get it...Jack?"

Scott hit me with his elbow and whispered with a smirk.

"You can do better (f/n),I know you can..."

"Repeat that you son of a-"

"JACK! What the hell? What did he do to you?"

"He's bad luck. Stay away from him (f/n).Come on,let's go." After that,he pulled me against him and walked away from Scott. He gave him one last look behind Jack's shoulder and Scott seemed to send him daggers with the look he had.

**Back at home**

When I closed the door, I went directly to my room. I sensed Jack behind me and followed me. To my bedroom,it was pretty quiet and it felt a bit weird. He stared at me and closed the door. I just stood there seeing how discret he was and my hand palms were moist. Slowly,he kissed my forehead,then he moved slowly to the bridge of my nose,my eyes,my cheek and stopped right when he was about to kiss my lips. My ears were buzzing and my cheeks were getting burned. We were close,too...much. Too close. He raised my chin to stare at me intensively. I blushed and smiled. He smiled too and kissed me passionately. His hands were on my waist,pushing me step by step backward until I was against my room's door. He didn't pause, kissing and dragging me eagerly, hands on my hips to the bed,where he laid me there. He was on top on me now. My heart was beating so fast,I know where this was going...I wasn't prepared. I knew eventually but with all that's been happening, it wasn't the good moment. He then launched at my neck,leaving trails of kisses making my moans escape. His mouth went to my collarbone then lower and lower. Suddenly,he unbottoned my black polka-dotted blouse,revealing a cobalt blue bra and unzipped my jeans. I've never been in a situation like this,ever and I was kinda embarrassed that the Winter Spirit saw me without any clothes on. However, my heartbeart was rising and I was holding myself back...I cluched the strings of his sweater hoodie,pulled it over his head and with the white T-shirt too. Afterwards,I looked at his bared chest and it made my heart flutter even more. _He was soo hot... _My cheeks flushed as I covered them with hurry.

"What?" His raised an eyebrow and have a playful smile.

"I was thinking isn't it illegal for someone to be this hot?"

He lowered his head and whispered.

"Then,I would gladly go to prison for eternity...with you."

I was surprised with his words.

"H-Huh?"

"True beauty is you and only you." He strocked my (h/c) hair and stared at me with a loving look.

"I love you (f/n)... I want you to be mine."

Since I opened my mouth then stayed like that for a few seconds looking like a fish,he approched his face closer and said next to my ear in an alluring voice while he intertwined his fingers with mines.

"(F/n),be mine."

"J-Jack, we can't just,not after-"

"You are simply too tempting, I can't resist anymore."

His lips were on mines in no time,leaving me out of breath. He was rushing,his hands were running across my body and felt the heat radiating from all over me. _What the heck? He is loosing control,I don't know if I can handle it. Just what happened with Scott,we can't just make love now. Plus,I didn't felt ready doing it!_

"J-Ja...Jack."

I said his name once and it was pretty hard. His mouth was covering mine and he didn't stop the kisses. We were panting, alot. His hands were on my stomach and quickly,he pulled down my grey jeans to the end. He clutched my lapis blue panty and teared it. Surely,it was ripped now... He was holding me in a way he never did before,as if he wouldn't let me go or was scared to let me go.

"Aa...ahh..."

Then he looked down,examining my thighs and touching my (s/c) skin. Then his blue eyes met mines again. He gave me a soft smile and left a trail of kisses on my stomach.I touched his shoulders,ran my hands across his back. My mouth betrayed me,letting out moans and sighs. I think it was an error since he just got more excited and hasty,unzipped and taking off his brown skinny jeans,exposing his duke blue boxer. In the rear,that didnt stop him one bit from kissing every part of my body.

"You ready my love?"

He was on top on me,already ready on the other hand.I closed my eyes. I could feel his silver gorgeous hair under my right ear. I looked up the ceiling and constantly moaned out,he kissed my neck from left to right already leaving hickeys. Later, I felt he's preparing to enter.

Shit...

I immediatly got up.

"Jack,I can't."

"What?" He was irritated,a bit provoked and obviously took it hard.

"I want to know what happened between you and Scott? The scene where you almost killed that innocent guy was too fake! Besides,you wouldn't do that..."

"Say that again?" I know that he's been resistant but that's too demanding from him. I was going to give up my virginity that instance but he was keeping his past,the shady past from me.

"Please,if you want me by your side,you have to trust me and by doing that,you can't leave stuff behind."

"You are freaking kidding me! We were about to do it!"

"Well, I just thought you were rushing for no reason! Can't you be full-on honnest with me? We've been a couple for-"

"Give me some time! It's too complicated..."

"Way too complicated for me,a girl you've been dating for two years and a half can't comprehend you? Well..."

I felt tears wanting to escape. I bit my lower lip to suppress any broken voice.

"Fine."

I got up and rearrange my clothes. Later on, I pulled my jeans on and opened the door but stopped.

"Jack,I really thought..."

I sighed. I left him there with a slammed door.

* * *

"Hi,uhm... Are you available now,I...I need to ask you some stuff,if that's okay?"

"Sure,no problem at all. Where do you want to meet?"

"The closest to your home and where we could talk quietly, the only place is the park I could think of..."

"Great,I'm coming right away!"

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" I turned off my phone and put it in my pant's back pocket.

I grabbed my purple coat,a pair of black gloves and my pinkish peach colored knit cap. Just as I opened the door,I felt an arm around my waist and the door closed with an pale cold hand closing it. Frosts covering a section of my wooden entry of the house. He got in front of my face and I felt his breath,shivering and his lips not far from mines. I refused to meet his gaze and tried to walk pass him. I was still frustrated.

"What are you trying to do? Going out at this time? You didn't even eat..."

"I'll eat when I come back. You go ahead."

"(F/n)..." He rubbed the back of his neck while sighing so desperately.

"Tell me where I went wrong."

"You want me to tell you?...You can keep that locked heart of yours,if you are not ready...to let me in and be truly with me."

"What are you talking about? I-I...It's really not that easy,you got to trust me,I'll tell you but you have to stay away from that guy,just please. Do me that favor..."

"I get it."

I pushed his arm away and gently, I removed his hand from my waist. With an aching heart, I got away within a minute by opening the door,feeling the cold wind touching my cheek in a rough way.

* * *

**19:05**

"I'm sorry Scott. I'm late..."

"It's okay,I didn't wait that long. Are you okay? Your eyes are red. You cried on the way isn't it?"

I sniffed and shooked my head.

"...Come,let's seat down. Erhm...you had something on your mind? Tell me."

"Jack refused to tell me what's going on. I was so pissed. I dated him for more than two years. First off, he was acting like an ass. Second, he's keeping his gloomy feelings in his heart.H-He just can't tell me why he...he's been hating you so much."

"That's been in his freaking head I guess. He's still longuing for her?" The last sentence he whispered it...

"For her? Whom?"

"His ex. June..."

"June?"

"Yeah,she's been his first love and...mine too."

"I never knew her,is she still in Beverly?"

"She died."

"What?!" I was stunned by what I just heard.

"It may be because you came after so it been a long time."

"I-I thought..."

"From what I know,he then had that habit to date many girls after June's death, we completely became used to be buddies,soccer team and hockey as well... Our parents would always say we were best friends but rivals when it came to sports... apparently to love too. He blamed me for her death."

"Oh no..."

"He misunderstood the situation. She was drunk at a party then asked me to pick her up because at that time,Jack had an injury to his left knee due to soccer. He left her under my surveillance and I failed. She put her head outta window then from her drunken behavior,she somehow threw her bag on the road. There was no one so I stopped at the side of the street. She got out and and..."

I put my hand on his shoulder,trying to calm him down.

"Then this driver,he popped out of nowhere and her life ended... She got hit right in front of me. The blood,oh God!"

"Shh,it's over Scott. It's not your fault..."

"Well,it took me several months to recover... But he's still over her or not,that I'm not clear. I am..."

I sighed deeply.

"He put all the blame on me but he did for himself too. He became that asshole who dumps girls. He played with them whenever he wanted and those idiots aren't feeling any rage,regret nor hurt. He was pitiful. First,Marina, Lydia, Rozine, Rebecca."

_So,he was a playboy huh? I-I can't believe this._ I bit my lower lip to suppress my anger.

"He got no guilt and wasn't ashamed. He'd rather continue playing them like toys...Instead, I saw a big-time change now. When he's with you...but-"

He grabbed my hands and brought them to his mouth and he closed his eyes.

"But I can't see you really happy with him. I'm offering you my heart too."

"Eh...? What are saying?"

"I will treat you better than he did. I won't let you go."

"W-Wait...I-I can't Scott. You know that my love for him is pure and I would never leave him for another guy!"

He brought my face closer to him and put a lock of my (h/c) hair behind my ear.. He gave me a small chuckle.

"Don't be so appalled (f/n)... I won't be like him. I just want to have this one chance... No matter how long,I will wait. Until your heart is truly mine and not by forcing you, don't worry."

"It's not that. I've told you before. I'm not that type of person. Even if you wait, it will be impossible. I couldn't do something so selfish and awful. It's only one word to do something like that...nasty."

"I knew that you would respond this way. Tell you something, I'll never let you slip away from my grasp but I'll admit it. Ahhh, my cousin is indeed a lucky jerk."

"Wait...What?" I sat there, bewildered. I would never ever thought... _Scott and Jack!?_

"We are related. _Cousins_."

"..."


	31. Chapter 31: Three of us

**Hello guys!**

**Update of chap 31 with _Outgrow-Gero_**

**Hope U like it!**

"_Don't be so appalled (f/n)...I won't be like him.I just want to have this one chance...No matter how long,I will wait. Until your heart is truly mine and not by forcing you,don't worry."_

"_It's not that. I've told you before. I'm not that type of person. Even if you wait,it will be impossible. I couldn't do something so selfish and awful. It's only one word to do something like that...nasty."_

"_I knew you would respond this you something, I'll never let you slip away from my grasp but I'll admit it. Ahhh,my cousin is indeed a lucky jerk."_

"_Wait...What?" I sat there, bewildered. I would never ever thought ...Scott and Jack?!"_

"_We are related. Cousins."_

"_..."_

"Quite a surprise huh?"

"You mean _shock_. I can't believe this! You guys are cousins!?"

"What's the matter?"

"Scott,don't you know? People don't see him while you and the children can."

"W-What...Do you mean by _see_? He's clearly not invisible."

I hesitated to tell him because I wanted them to be at least on the same terms,on the exact same level. On the other hand, I wasn't the one to explain.

"What she means,it's that you can see me even though I'm dead and I guess nobody told you the sad news. What a bummer."

"Jack!" He was standing there near the big old tree.

I ran to his side.

I gave him a confused look while whispering.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was damn worried when you took time to come back so I searched and...ya here you are,chatting with my retarded cousin."

"Can't you guys be clear? Oviously,he doesn't _know_!"

"Know WHAT?" Scott was furious this time with a spark of irritation in his brown eyes.

"I don't know what kind of messed up game you both are playing but I'm outta here..."

"Scott, wait!"

I stared at Jack,pleading him with my eyes to tell his cousin what happened. It can't continue like this.

"Two weeks before Christmas,I was teaching my sis how to skate at the frozen pond and by saving her,I drowned that day."

"WHAT THE F-"

"You wanted to know what happened to my hair and my face. The Moon told me I reborned as Jack Frost and now,to the kids in the world,I'm known as the Guardian of Fun as well,as the Winter Spirit."

"All this time,I actually thought you were _alive_! Bullshit!"

"I know it may be too much, I was like you at first."

"...Holly crap. T-That means... y-you are some kind of supernatural being now?"

"I'm immortal and I have the ability to control ice and snow. I ride on the wind, I create winter storms and frosts. Basically,I can manipulate winter elements bending them to my will. Does that answer your question?"

"Can you k-kill?"

I was gonna scold Scott for asking a pointless question like that but Jack let out a few chuckles.

"It's not my job. It isn't my duty, I'm not made to kill. The Man on the Moon didn't give me a second chance to become someone I don't want to become. Regardless that , if someone dares and tries to hurt (f/n), I wouldn't even hesitate ."

I don't know, there was something in his voice...the way he said the last thing,it was like a warning. It sent me chills...

"Scott,you can't read a word to anyone. You have to promise."

"..."

I looked at Scott who seemed to ignore what I just said and Jack became stiff,holding his staff tighter. If Scott wouldn't agree, I don't want to think what will happen.

"I won't."

I was relieved then but Jack was still stiff. Scott touched my hand and in a blink of an eye, Jack blew over his cousin's hand which ultimately chapped his hand.

"Aaarh! Screw you!"

"No shit really? You were gonna touch my girlfriend under my nose,you should be named NUMBER ONE dumbass. A piece of advice: watch where you put your filthy hands."

"Jack,come on! Honnestly,you went too far..."

"He deserved it... "

Scott grumbles out for a while before heating up his hands in his hoodie's pockets. Afterwards,he looked at me trying to hold up with his tough act demeanor even after my boyfriend nearly froze his hands.

"...Damn.I was saying...Does anyone else fucking knows, besides the both of us and the children?"

"Pitch Black. Surely,you remember him?"

"Right,the one who wants to annihilate the world?"

"Speaking of this (f/n),I presume his plan is bound to fail because one of North's yeti found him lurking in one of the Seven Dimensions."

"_North_? You meant North Pole jackass."

"No Scott other than Jack,there's other Spirits. They live and get stronger with the belief of the children. Santa Claus is North. Don't freak out...There's the Toothfairy,the Easter Bunny and the Sandman too."

"This is pure nuts! What the hell!?"

"Don't loose it Scott, I understand this is a mindblower but I assure you it is the truth."

"Wait, I have a headache. Legit, there's got to be a hidden camera somewhere..."

"I know it's too much for now..."

"It's impossible not to flip out when you learn your childhood freaks are real!"

"What did you say?"

Jack asked in the coldest way possible. Ouch.

"You got to admit (f/n)... _Childhood freaks!_"

"Who's the douche now? You can't even get pass that. No wonder why Tooth didn't lend you a penny. (F/n),let's go... I heard your stomach growling."

"Wait (f/n)! Thanks for all your help really!"

"Well,Jack is the on-"

I didn't got time to finish my sentence,Jack ran his arm around my shoulder and turned my face toward him to kiss me.

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Let's talk when we get home ok?"

Though,he was leading the way to the house, I still wanted to look back at Scott who was left there alone but I couldn't. I turned my head to face what was in front of me and headed back with Jack.

**Hi guys,sorry for the late update, plz forgive me :'I**

**I know this isn't alot but next one will be**

**Short notices: *Tears* I don't intend to make Scott the third wheel but in this chapter,he may look a little lost and I guess you guys can understand :)**

**Aaand, I got to prepare for my prom and end of year exams like everyone so I may take some time. Buuuttt, do not worry, I got my meh story written on paper so typing down won't take a year XD**

**Still thx and see ya next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Facing you

**Hii!**

**Chap 32: _Cheyenne-Jason Derulo_**

**Don't forget to leave a thought,thanks 8)**

"(F/n),you still didn't answer my question..."

"..."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Jack was facing me. We were both on the bed with a few inches between us. The silence kept growing and growing.

"I know I should have told you about June. Now,I guess you already know since Scott explained everything right?"

"Are you over her or...are you still thinking about her deep inside your heart?"

"I'm with you now and I don't regret anything because... I'm truly happy." He took a lock of my hair.

"Jack..." My head sunk in my pillow.

"Marina,Lydia,Rozine,Rebecca. Does it ring a bell? Should I be worried?"

"They were my exs. It's in the past...It's over." After saying that,he seized my shoulders and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

"We've been together for this long. Don't let that ass lead you to doubts."

"I know but he did reveal some things you buried from your past."

"Those were stupid mistakes I made. I admit...After June's death,I lost myself for a while but...you came along. At that moment, I knew you were the different kind of girl. You intrigued me and I realized I need someone,that special _someone_ by my side. Saying all this,I'm... starting to be ashamed...(F/n),can't you see past my mistakes?"

I cupped my boyfriend's face and I embraced him.

"Don't ever say that and never change who you are Jack. Don't ever feel ashamed. I'm in love with the _real_ you,the _current_ you,the _permanent_ you...I'm not angry. I was only waiting for you to open up and tell me everything,because that's who I am. I'm your girlfriend and I will always support you,help you,cheer you up and love you. Everyone makes bad decisions. I was worried that you didn't get over any of them especially June who,because of her death,you lost a part of yourself before.I was afraid she occupied a place bigger than I did in your heart. I know it's dumb but it's because I love you...I love you so much that it pains me. I can't bear the thought of loosing you Jack. It crushes me. Nevertheless, don't ever forget I am by your side and being with you has been the best thing that's happened to me."

"(F/n)..."

I stared at the Guardian of Fun with my heart beating wildly. Suddenly,he pressed me down into the bed. Jack sighed loudly.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You know today is the end of the week. We can relax and have _our_ moment."

As he spoke the last words,he stroke my (h/c) hair slowly with a sudden spark of light in his blue eyes.

"H-Hold on..."

He spoke in a low voice and pounced on my body.

"I was trying really hard to resist you. It 's alright...We love each other."

With that said,he went for my nightgown and removed it from me.

"I think that nightdress of yours was in the way."

His touch was gentle. His hands touching my exposed skin made my body tremble. The Winter Spirit treated me with so much love and care.

"I've been seriously restraining myself up until now but, now I can't anymore."

In a second,he pinned both of my arms down and his mouth was on mine.

"It's alright Jack...I love you and you love me..."

Our bodies were in a total hot zone but at that time,my phone just had to ring. Jack scowled and went to the chair where my pants rested. He took out my phone out of the back pocket and I could see he was clenching his fists. It was still ringing and he kept looking at it. Then,before he would smack it down on the floor,I picked my phone from his hands calmly and saw the caller.

_No,why he had to call now? Oh my God...Scott...Why? _

_Can fate be more cruel than this?_


	33. Chapter 33: Revival

**Yooo everyone!**

**KiuZ iz back :)**

**Break time:That means I'll work my ass off even more.**

**LOL no,only to continue Before and After with Jack Frost!**

**Enjoy :D**

I glanced brieftly at Jack and as he stood up, frustrated sigh escaped from his mouth and eyebrows raised.

"Uh...Hello Scott."

"(F/n)...Hi...Uhm...Am I interrupting something?Am I calling at a bad time,I can-"

"It's nothing,what's wrong?"

"Oh well,everything's fine. It's just that remember we had this project for the end of the semester and since,alot of stuff happened,we didn't get the chance to start but hey! If you are not feeling like it tomorrow,we can do it next week if you aren't busy."

"No Scott,tomorrow is fine. I'll come...anyways on the way,I'll go to the hospital too. To see if my mom is still ok."

My boyfriend then flew in front of my face and pouted. To avoid laughing,I quickly asked Scott about our meeting time. One would be great.

**At _Care &amp; Treatment_**

As I entered my mother's room,a few doctors gathered all around her and my eyes widened.

"MOM?!"

"Sweetheart...Heyy..."

She was awake...awake and appeared to be happy. _But what the hell? I__ am happy as well,but why I just have this pit in my stomach that something was wrong?_

"Come here..."

The same medical doctor who explained her condition gestured and we exited the room quietly while other specialists examined my mom.

"We checked on her everyday,everything seemed ok till this day. Our radiology assistant and some X-rays doctors look further in her case and we found out that a part of her memory had vanished. We questionned her and it seemed minor,nothing that could affect her permanently. However,that's still something we have to consider. She has to stay for another night and then,she can return home. For further notice,we will contact you."

After thanking everyone, I stayed by my mother's side to talk a bit.

"Honey...Longtime no see..."

"It's fine...Mom?"

I gulped down.

_Should I? Should I not?_

The pit was growing larger and larger. Jack put a hand on my shoulder to relieve the tension and nodded.

"Mom...I'm so sorry. Seeing you in that condition,in here,it was painful but I know it was nothing compared to what you felt. I apologize from the deepest of my heart,I feel like I'm a burden...You never gave up." I let all my tears roll down like an endless ocean pouring out.

"Honey...What's wrong? Never repeat that you are a burden. You are not to blame. Obviously , I didn't take enough care and due to exhaustion of work and shifts,I ended up here."

"..."

_That part of her memory. It had vanished._

"Sorry,you went through Jack's death and my hospitalization wasn't useful."

_So basically,what remains are her memories before the night I disappeared._

"...Mom,just promise me you won't be in this state ever again ok?"

"You have my word."

"Right now,I have to meet up with a classmate,he lives a few blocks away. I need to go ok?"

"Oh,will you present _him_ to your dear mom after?"

Even with her feeble voice,she can still use sarcasm as a weapon.

"Mom! Ok,need to run bye,be well!"

I would hope now that things can finally turn around.

As we walked outside of the hospital, I turned to face the Guardian of Fun.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Exactly...That lousy shit plays with others' mentality. I'm shocked he can reach up to this level of monstrosity. For Pitch, it's really mundane because nobody can lay a finger on him and I'm sure his Fearlings caused all this trouble. Only the Guardians can go after him, except that we are in a major disadvantage. Still going after him but that Kozmotis Pitchiner created a rotten lair in one of the Seven Dimensions so we cannot reach him unless he comes out, eventually to lash out on children. It really pisses me off."

"You will catch him soon enough, I know you will."

"Watch me."

* * *

**Ding!**

"Hey (F/n)!"

"What's up Scott?"

"Nothing new,for the whole day, I'm gonna have the house the whole weekend! My parents are on a trip."

"You didn't join in?"

"Nah,it kinda was their moment you know? How about you? How's your mom?"

"Oh well,she woke up! Oh my God,I-I was like,out of words,I'm so happy!"

"Wow! That's great news then! I'm glad too!"

"Really fortunate though, a part of her memory is missing."

"Implying you?"

"No,no, only when I disappeared. Pitch was behind it, he made that period of time fade away from her head. On another hand, I wouldn't even know how to explain my disappearance."

"LOL, sorry,but explaining you were with_ Jack Frost_ the whole time? By the way, where's the dude?"

"Oh, don't worry about him."

I used a sarcastic tone, knowing obviously he wouldn't.

"He's having a reunion at the North Pole with the others...Anyways, we could start the criticism on _The Mask of Justice_?"

"Yeah,of course."

As we went upstairs, I could feel Scott's smug right behind me.


	34. Chapter 34: The good guy

**Yo guys!**

**Another song with this chapter :)**

_**X-encounter-Maon Kurosaki**_

"...So the work was done pretty easily."

"You bet! It was a simple criticism on a book. We only had to follow each step in our notes that Lemay gave us."

"I'll keep it if you don't mind."

"Perfect."

"I'll be going now."

I was going to leave but he caught me by surprise. I turned and stifled a gasp.

"Wait."

Scott grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the chair.

"Stop."

I wished I could sound more forceful, regretting it.

"What do you want? I really need to go,I still have stuff to do."

"I just wanna talk with you. We are friends right? Since we are both alone,no one to bother us,we've got some quality time to get to know each other."

"Let go of my hand first then we talk."

He agreed and secretly, I felt relieved.

"So, are you still good with him?"

My solution was not to touch that topic because I knew how he felt in his heart.

"Him?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Can we not talk about this please?"

"Are you planning to date him until the end of our senior year and pretend you were single all this time?"

"Scott,it is really,none of your business..."

"You know that you'll grow old without a real living husband. I mean a guy who just creates snowmen and bringing winter,c'mon... He doesn't even exist,he does but he can't give you a life that you'd want! Just hear me out!"

"I asked you politely... Now,if you'll excuse me,I think we've had enough chat."

_Seriously,he was getting on my nerves... Didn't he understand?_

He was now entering my personal zone. I kept backing until my back hit a wall. I didn't like it one bit.

"Scott,I'm warning you."

"You don't need to be harsh kitten."

"Don't call me that!"

He was dangerously close. I scanned my options but realized in this tight space,back against the wall,I couldn't reach anything. At the bottom,my options were very limited.

"Back off!"

I tried to act fast,tried to hit him on the face,at least make him flinch or knee,to inflict any kind of pain,some kind of distraction long enough to let me walk out of this room. However,Scott's reflexes are simply too quick. Logic. He was the football team's captain,a member of the basket and soccer teams.

_Shit!_

He grabbed my hands instantly and pushed me back against the wall.

"Will you STOP struggling?"

"Why would I huh? Your actions are alarming to me...If I ask again,you wouldn't let me go I bet!"

He then did the wrongest thing a guy could do.

He pressed his hip against me so that my knee can't reach there. I turned with all my will and saw his stupid smirk.

"You think it's all so easy for you..."

"I didn't want to use this way,I'm not this type of guy but..."

He kissed the nape of my neck,all it did was send shivers down my spine.

"GO TO HELL!"

His hand was on my cheek now, running to the end of my back and I could see what he wanted to do. I didn't show any sign of weakness back there but now,I wasn't even near his hand to bite it. I couldn't make it...

_Damn it!_

"Relax kitten. Don't you wanna have some fun,even the slightest?"

"In this position,do I _look_ like I'm enjoying myself?!"

"C'mon!"

He then pushed me down to the bed,pinning both my arms. I took the biggest chance I had,I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could.

"UGH!"

My escape was almost a success. I got up as fast as I could however, he made an incredibly quick recovery. He gripped my leg and pulled back. I screamed in pain as I fell, my chest hit directly the cold floor.

That bastard lifted me on the bed and above me, his smug still remained.

"LET ME GO."

In the next few seconds, fear overwhelmed me. He seized my chin and forcibly kissed me. I kept fighting, struggling and avoiding him like crazy.

Then,something amazing happened at once. _Someone_ amazing appeared at the windows.

He froze half of the windows and shattered it with two powerful kicks.

"Jack!"

"Crap, who shall pay for those?!"

"When will you release her?"

Jack's voice was strangely low-key but he stared at his cousin in pure hatred.

"I hope that you weren't messing with (f/n) with your dirty hands."

"C-Chill Jack! I was only playing around!",said Scott, fearful of the angered Spirit after releasing me from his grasp.

"Scumbag! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE IF YOU 'PLAY AROUND' WITH THE GIRL I LOVE!"

"Hey wait a minute! I thought you aren't allowed to harm any mortals jackass!"

"But I told you the last time and I quote: If someone dares and tries to hurt (f/n), I wouldn't hesitate."

Next thing I know: Scott's head hit the door of his closet, which was at the other side of his room.


	35. Chapter 35: Cut all ties

**Hi fellow readers!**

**Chap 35 update :_ No scared-One Ok Rock_**

**Guys, honestly, this chapter isn't near a 2. Why is that? Because writing fight scenes isn't my writing style and this is actually my first or second attempt to do that. Not only does it lack an action atmosphere but emotions. This is a KiuZ's POV...So this is only a reminder because yeah,I don't really write combat/fight stuff and this chapter has some. Haha, I tried and I failed miserably -.-'**

**ps: Don't forget to leave any thought/comments because they are always helpful thanks :)**

**?: Was it bad/made your eyes bleed, good/grabbed a bag of popcorn, you have no idea( O_O )? **

**Anywho, sorry for the long speech! Hope you'll still enjoy and see ya later ;D**

_"Hey wait a minute! I thought you aren__'t allowed to harm any mortals jackass!"_

"_But I told you the last time and I quote: If someone dares and tries to hurt (f/n), I wouldn't hesitate."_

_Next thing I know: Scott's head hit the door of his closet,which was at the other side of his room._

He stood up slowly and winced.

"Wanna pick a fight?"

"Don't."

I clutched Jack's arm ,avoiding him to do anymore damage.

"If you're tired of living, please come. I'll send you to hell."

"Stop!"

My words didn't seem to reach their ears. I watched in horror as Scott ran at full speed and launched at the Winter Spirit,throwing an ugly punch at his target.

Jack pushed me aside and grinned. No fear. No worry. Nothing. Only excitement and slightly,a tone of revenge. He simply shrugged and charged in.

"I've been waiting for this!"

He dodged his cousin's punch by tilting his head. The Guardian then did an extremely fast inside turning kick which collided with Scott's face within a second. However,trained in a soccer,basketball and football league,that still did little harm. He got up quickly and expected to send him a blow but,Jack managed to overpower him. He grabbed a handful of his brown hair and ice began to spread across Scott's chest when the Guardian's hand laid over his shirt.

_Wait,he wasn't gonna freeze him to death. Was he?...No,no,no,no!_

"JACK!"

I went and grabbed his hand telling him to stop,but I wasn't even near lifting a finger of his. There was this anger and resentment firing up in his blue pupils. It struck me like a thousand of pin needles on the heart.

_Yes,Scott tried to hurt me. Emotionally and physically. Yet...No, he can't die. Jack can't treat him this way. I don't want him to be a murderer. This is not a way to solve a fight. Scott is a bastard but, he can't just die. Jack should know that he is a Spirit. Scott is a human being,he is not immortal like he is!_

Suddenly, Scott knocked Jack with an unexpected headbutt. I screeched when he jabbed the Winter Spirit. He was shocked on the impact and I could see because of that blow, his reflexes soothed.

"Jackass, I have another gift for you!"

He struck Jack with an uppercut punch, striking his chin and sent his head backward. My heart stopped.

He crashed down and fell on his back. He was irritated before,now he was furious. His cousin gave him a bitter sneer.

"Let's end this shit."

After those words, Scott carelessly dived in for another attack but in an instant, Jack kicked him right into the stomach and swung a severe punch right on the left cheek. An agonizing crunch was heard as he collapsed on the ground.

"Still breathing ?" The Guardian snatched his staff from the floor and landed in front of a bleeding sibling.

He looked up exhausted and hurt. He had a bad wound right beside his mouth on the left side. A string of blood ran down his jaw and Scott angrily wiped it with the back of his hand.

_I couldn't watch anymore... My heart was racing relentlessly. I want them to stop! Cousins shouldn't be like this!_

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

My boyfriend turned to glance at me like I just stopped all his fun time. I walked toward him and shook my head,telling him to cease everything. It's not the way. Seeing my worried look,he understood that he went too far. He took my hands gently and hugged me tight.

I closed my eyes and squeezed them as I felt his embrance,his scent, his softness and most importantly,his touch.

I opened my eyes after I heard a grunt. Scott panted heavily and gasped while recovering his balance.

Jack moved an arm to block me from Scott if he was going to try any sudden actions but I calmly pushed it back. I couldn't let Scott see my fear. My fear of _him. In other people's eyes, he was a nice guy. In other girls' eyes ,he was a hot guy. In teacher's eyes, he was an ordinary, smart guy, polite guy. In my eyes, he was a monster._

"(f/n)...Let me guess, it's really over huh? You still chose_ him_ over me."

"I told you no matter what, it would always be him. I didn't think this would happen today. I wish that none of this happened...I wish that I didn't come here in the first place! I'm really-I can't believe you are this type of have no idea how much I've trusted you. You were a good friend, one of my closests. Right now, you've lost everything from me. I can't trust you anymore nor approach you."

"(F/n)...L-listen to me."

"Why should I ?! You nearly- Y-You attempted to...To do this...It disgusts me.I'll never forgive you for this Scott! You are such an asshole!"

"(F/n)! No! I'm not,please...Please! I just couldn't believe that you can't love me back! I can't-I just can't! I had to have you. I love you. I love you!Why can't you see that? I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I frightened you. It wasn't my goal. Please."

"But I don't love _you_! I liked you as a friend only, but everything changes today...This is how things are now. I'm sorry but you can't erase the pain. No one can."

"Please! I swear, I am not a guy who takes advantage! I'm only, only asking you to forgive me. I acted like a jerk, I was a dumbass! (F/n), I just you to accept my feelings..." Tears appeared. All I can see is blur.

"(F/n), let's go."

"..."

As we walked down the stairs, I grasped Jack's arm and hid my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me quietly as I sobbed silently and poured all the tears left in ... I clenched my fists and bit my lower bit in frustration. _Stupid!_ I was utterly foiled by his caring attitude,his charm, his happy smile, his trusting words. Thinking about it, about him, I yelled._ I hate him, I despise him, I loath him!_ My scream was muffled by Jack's blue cotton so I grabbed the front of his hoodie and cried my heart out,pouring all the tears left in me.

_How can I trust him ever again?_


	36. Chapter 36: Taken

**Yo guys!**

**Another song with this update**

_**Mighty Long Fall- One Ok Rock**_

Since that dreadful day,my encounters with mister principal's son were often unpleasant. Everything went smoothly though.

**Sunday.**

Mom finally got out of the hospital after a long time and returned home. Jack and I helped her if she needed anything thus, going to grocery stores,cooking finishing chores. For the whole day, we've accomplished "motherly chores" surprisingly fine.

**Monday.**

Nothing happened really. Mostly practice,practice and did I mention practice in order to pass the main courses of this year? After all, we were two months away from the finals. Yeah,finals... _*I love them, a few hours of pain and sweat to gain a piece of (golden) paper. Great!*_

**Tuesday.**

French. With the guy who nearly assaulted me. Fortunately , I didn't open my mouth as often as I thought.

Lemay gave our work back and we had to check and understand our mistakes with our teammate. Secretly , we were trio.

"So...a 90%. Not bad."

Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled "no shit, who were you paired with?"

Scott let out a few forced chuckles and regained his position with a super focused look on his face,not to mention fake because I've explained in a few words what we could have done to obtain a better grade.

I returned to my spot and my back faced the classroom. Since I was seating in the back of the class,near the windows, I spoke quietly almost whispering to Jack. I used my arms to block my face from people's view. They can't see my mouth moving when there's nobody else around me. Before lunchtime,my Guardian returned to North Pole for a reunion anti-Pitch Black once again.

The nice moments were at their end when my fourth period, Phys. Ed. came to it's end as well. I walked slowly,while texting to Sonia. All of a sudden, Scott tapped my left shoulder and when I turned around, I jumped and let out a tiny shriek much to my dismay. People on the other sidewalk chuckled,thinking we were friends and teasing each other, or even worst than that...

"What do you want?"

"You forgot your notebook. Here you go."

"Thanks."

I picked up the pace. I really tried but for him,I don't know,he was walking in a perfect speed. I wasn't wearying him off at all.

"When math class was over,as I walked toward the door,I saw your notebook under your desk so I picked it up."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Then,he stopped him,standing right in front of me and blocking my path.

"Ermh."

"(F/n),I can see it in your eyes. You still hate me."

"Wow,you think _Sherlock_? What about a girl's feelings and emotions when she was almost raped?"

"W-Wait...Can we go somewhere private,like at your house to talk."

"Can't."

"I really can't sleep these nights. I can't stop thinking about what you said and what I did. Nightmares! I'm having nightmares (f/n)!"

"Look,I am trying to forget.I am starting to feel like in the old days again. You should try the same. Forget about me .We are _not_ friends anymore. Only classmates till the end of our high school okay?"

"No...You don't mean that."

"...Look. Don't speak to me anymore Scott. It's not helping,really not.I don't want you to remind me of that day. _That day_. Awful,horrible,horrendous."

"(F/n)..."

I bypassed him and that was it for today. For the rest of the week, he wasn't at school.

**Monday.**

Scott wasn't at school,again. Instead, cops came. They asked some students,mainly Scott's gang if they know what was going on. I'm having a bad feeling about this. I heard he vanished after leaving a note on his bed. Police are currently investigating the case and I hope, I'm crossing my fingers,hoping he wouldn't do something reckless and he'd come to his senses. Those words, I spit them out of anger but anyone could relate right? What he did was unacceptable and he threatened my virtue.

Jack didn't seem to be curious or slightly thoughtful. On the another hand,he was more concerned about Pitch. Much more and I can see why. More than half of all the children of the city are having nightmarish dreams. Pitch is getting stronger every night. He's growing stronger at an incredible pace.

Now,there's no doubt about it. The Big Four are gathering all the help they need like other Guardians of childhood: Mother Nature,Father time, Ombric, Katherine,the Leprechaun,the Groundhog even Cupid. The Man in the Moon will always shine on them with his lunar Moths and Moonbots.

**Tuesday.**

My heart was still aching with that weird tingling feeling. I waited non-stop for the day to pass,because my mind was with Jack.

Currently,is he in one of the Seven Dimensions? The Seven Dimensions is where there's absolute nothing. Jack said it was apparently, the only place that the Guardians feared and even Man in the Moon disliked that shady,gloomy place where no light can enter.

At 4 pm,the bell rang and gave me access to go on the other side of the door. I walked quickly because the bad feeling grew worst. I can always sense something going wrong.

I got home,opened the front door. A smell stung my nose and that hit me.

"What the hell...Something is burning!"

The stove! What was my mother doing?! If I had been five minutes late,my house would have been smoke! Something wasn't quite right. My mom can't possibly turn on the stove and leave, not until all her cooking was done. She's never do that.

I threw my bag on the couch and ran upstairs.

"WHAT THE-"

My mom was laying on the bed and...wait. She was sleeping but I mean deep slumber big time! I used every single way to wake her up. None worked. Loud music,clapping, jumping on the bed...

"(F/N)!"

"Jack?"

"You are here,come!"

"What? W-Where?"

"North Pole! No time,come,take my hand now!"

"What about my m-"

A portal opened and like a vacuum,sucked us into it's long hole and brought us to North's place.

There I was. Motionless, voiceless, stunned.

Fearlings were all over the place. Papers,toys and furnitures were scrapped on the floor,mangled and shredded. But something shiny caught my attention. North's sword! On the cold hard floor,was laying the Guardian of Wonder's weapon. My hands became moisty and cold sweat ran down my neck. This is not possible. I scanned the place and there was no one. It's like this foggy place,once was North's home is now a haunted spot.

"T-This doesn't make any sense...N-No..."

A weak but very familiar voice came from under a table.

"...F-Frost...Frostbite..."

"Oh my Goodness! Bunnymund?"


	37. Chapter 37: Clash Part 1

**Hello guys!**

**Hope U like this one, leave a comment below thx :)**

**Chap 37: _Bloody Nightmare- Black Wolves Saga_**

"What happened to you?"

"I lost... the belief of children. Hope is gone..."

Jack bent down and with a serious voice,he asked the bunny.

"Where's the others?"

"They've been taken...Some already lost their ability. Y-You should know...that Pitch came here and he revealed that his Nightmares turned into us and scared the wits out of children. It...c-caused this."

"Don't worry,if there's still members standing,there's hope. Have faith." Jack looked at me and nodded.

In a small bunny form, Bunnymund looked really vulnerable. A tear fell on his blue fur. He looked up and wiped it from my cheek and left a sad smile.

_I refuse to believe what he said. There's always hope and it is never too late._

"Shit! NOW they've done it. I'll beat the crap of of him!"

Jack clenched his staff and fastened his pace.

We went to the living room. Nightmare tarantulas were crawling on the walls and on the ceiling. The place was ghastly and was the real rise of the Darkest Era. The globe covered up a big part of the planet and standing on it was Scott, pupils black like charcoals.

"Do you like it (F/n)?"

"Scott...So you didn't actually ran away from home. You made people believe that. You made your _parents_ believe you disappeared with that fake note you left! Don't you know they are worried sick?"

"Meh. Took you time to arrive though,kitten."

"It doesn't look he forced you...You were waiting for us too. You joined him on purpose,why?!"

"Yeah,my prayers have been answered. Look,it is not _that_ bad. I can manipulate these beasts and what I want them to do,they'll do it on command. Seeing them tear up this cheap-ass place is magnificent! Those minions can replicate themselves even if you slay them in half! They are much more stronger than those five loafers. Join us and I guarantee you'll like it."

"No! Why would you go against them? What you are doing is wrong,Scott please don't continue like this. You are better than this."

"I like it like this. Anyways,no one needs me. You don't need me. It's always been the Winter Spirit,the Guardian of Fun oh and Jack fucking Frost! Well,I'll make him pay,make every single one of them pay and this is a very good start indeed.I don't know why you left Pitch...At least,he doesn't consider me like a useless,worthless nobody..."

"But you _are_ important! This isn't the right way to deal with problems! What more do you want Scott? You have a great life!"

"I want you to join me!"

"N-No..."

Out of nowhere, a nightmare tarantula jumped on little Bunnymund and webbed him with black strings.

"Good Lord!" ,screamed the Easter Bunny.

Jack quickly jumped in front to back Bunnymund. He knocked the spider away with a wave of freezing wind. It didn't entirely pushed him back. It came back at full speed. Jack used ice spikes which pierced his abdomen. The spider's heavy body fell on the floor.

"Thanks mate!"

"Wow,I should've recorded that!"

"Oh shut up!"

However,the nightmare minion replicated itself and now,there was two huge arachnids. They had between twenty and thirty eyes and a beastly body. It was two of them against the Winter Spirit and a webbed struggling bunny.

They instantly launched dark spike needles from their mouth.

Jack's first reaction was to use his staff and sent ice balls. They looked as hard as rocks. But the creatures were fast,they dodged all of his attacks. He sent more,pushing them back. It was working but...their needles were unlimited and Jack's energy wasn't. He sent more ice balls and icycles and grunted out of fatigue.

"Mate!"

My Guardian promptly covered himself and Bunnymund under,using a shaped hexagone shield made of ice. But needles started to break through one by one and clearly,my boyfriend was in serious trouble.

"You have no heart! Tell them to retreat!"

"Enjoy the show,it's once in a lifetime ahahah!"

"JACK!"

"Don't worry about me !"

He then shouted in desperation because he've never used this tremendous amount of energy before.

"SNOW AND ICE, I COMMAND YOU. COME TO MY AID!"

In a few seconds,he hit his staff against the floor and ice geysers started to come out and it perforated one of the spiders. Soon,there was three,four,five,six...

My dry throat was starting to hurt. The air was heavy and it was like if dust entered your nostrils.I looked at Scott. He was enjoying his ass off. Smiling and whistling at his minions. He was cheering them. He was beginning to lose his humanity.

_I have to convince him to fight against Pitch._

"Is this what you want Scott? Rule the world alone,seeing it diving into a _pitch black_ darkness without _light_ anymore? Don't make mistakes...You can still use your powers to help us defeat Pitch. I don't want you to regret what you are doing now."

"_Alone_? Who said I'll rule the world alone, I still need a lifelong partner (f/n)..."

An evil grin appeared on his face and I knew I had to grab something to push him away.

_North's sword! _

My eyes caught North's sword there right under the globe. I snatched it. My hands were sweating. My ears were buzzing. My heart wanted to jump out. I was afraid. But I was ready to fight.

He jumped down and landed in front of my face,touching my face.

"Show's not over."

"Don't you touch me creep!"

"I don't want to hurt you babe but nobody gives me what I truly desire so I'll take...by _force_!"

I approached me quickly and blew dark sand. Soon,nightmare wolves rised out of nothing and nightmare tarantulas followed them row by row. They were around a meter long and just by looking at them,I felt like puking. They were in defense position. Their claws or should I say blades were raised up into the air. It's just a matter of time before it's all over.

On spur of moment,they unleashed a screech that made me deaf for a minute but when I came back to my senses, I could hear a voice calling my name. Slowly,it was Jack's.

"WATCH OUT!"

The tarantulas' claws were coming straight at my eyeballs.


	38. Chapter 38: Clash Part 2

**Hello guys!**

**Hope U like this one,leave a comment below thx :)**

**Chap 38: _Karakuri Burst- Len &amp; Rin Kagamine_**

In a quick reaction,the first thing that I did was to slay everything in front of me...I didn't know how to wield a sword,especially not a _Guardian's_ sword, not Santa's sword at least! I had to wipe them out but the sight of awful sliced hairy spider legs only made me tremble more. I had to protect myself. If I didn't kill them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. An easy mortal prey...I panted loudly. My shaky hands dropped the sword and I touched my collarbone. In the fight, one of them scratched me and now, the pain was stinging me like a needle that was constantly pushed in. I imagined what would happen if I didn't do what I just did. The arachnids claws would have clutched my eyeballs out or worse...Jack was near exhaustion and with a shrinked Bunnymund against giant tarantulas,things weren't ok.

I wanted to look how Jack was doing but as I slighty turned my head around,gluey black silk wrapped me up except my head. The tarantulas were going to seal my mouth with their disgusting string but Scott commended them to stop.

"No,leave her like this."

I fell on the ground and let out a grunt.

"Jack!"

"(F/n)!"

Jack lept toward us with the Easter Bunny behind but they were stopped by nightmare wolves. He decided to use his staff to create hexagone shaped projectiles and shot multiple minions at the same time. He then attempted to freeze the floor to keep the wolves and spiders away. But it still didn't stop the monsters in their tracks and the distance between them was just a matter of time.

"Mate! We'll have to try another way!"

"Now first thing to focus is to get (f/n) away from that piece of trash!"

I tried so badly to free myself but there was no way out .It was like if someone duct tapped all over your body.I couldn't move,I was stuck in a sticky silk cocoon that bended my arms and legs together. I didn't know what to do next. My hands couldn't grab anything and obviously,I couldn't even stand on my feet. I felt paralyzed in a extremely uncomfortable position, watching a tired Jack use his magic and a decreased Bunnymund jumping as high as he possibly could to headbutt the wolves but they were so many of them.

"Now,you can't escape anymore,beauty."

"Screw you bastard. You chose your side already. Karma will hit your face so hard that you'll need surgery."

"Feisty,I like that."

That bastard picked me up in freaking bridal style and whistled to his minions.

_What? They were retreating?He's up to something dirty..._

Scott then opened a black hole and yelled to the two Guardians.

"Hey morons! Ten minutes no more and we'll meet up in the Seven Dimensions. You 'll have to hand over your staff if you still want to see your friends _alive_."

"SCOTT,DON'T YOU DARE-

Unfortunately,he gave him a deaf ear and entered the portal. He whispered something in my ear at the same time and tried to kiss me but I flinched away in anger.

"They can't kill them well,technically Jack can't alone. Anyways,the Guardian of Hope is useless now. The only way to end those beasts is to end the source of power...That is,me."

I closed my eyes at the same time when the hole closed itself. My boyfriend and Bunnymund were alone with the nightmare creatures. Scott didn't order them to retreat,he told them to _stay_ until they were finished off...to death.


	39. Chapter 39: Fainted heartbeat

**Hi guys!**

**Chap 39: _Let me Hear- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas_**

**Enjoy :)**

"Ah...What am I gonna do with you?"

_Was this all part of his perverted plans? I was really confused and terrified ,why he would go at this level to set things right?_

I backed away when Scott tried to unbutton my shirt harshly.

"Hey boy! Do your own business away!"

Scott bowed politely.

"I'm trying to negociate with Tooth fairy here!"

"You are nothing than a MONSTER!"

Tooth spit on his grey face and stared unafraid of him.

"Hoe! Give me all the remaning children's teeth or...You'll watch your fellow Guardians die one by one...painfully."

Then, the evil grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Or do you want me to rip off your feathers then I'll take your golden anklets and bracelets to add them in my precious collection."

With my heart pounding,I looked at my friend and shook my head. _N-No._

"Do what you want but I won't let you hurt them..." Tooth's handcuffed mini-warriors shouted and tried to raise her head but she surrended,for our...sake.

...I was breathing heavily. My eyes widened and let out a scream.

"NOOOO! TOOTH! YOU MONSTER,DON'T YOU DARE! HEARTLESS,BAS-

I landed on the cold hard floor.I tried to get up but my legs lost all their strength and I collapsed on the ground.

"(F/N)! Pitch,I thought that you said you wouldn't lay a finger on her! What the hell happened with your promise?!"

I could sense the awful taste of metal,the blood in my mouth and I wiped off some off my lips. My right cheek was hurting so badly and I touched it hesitantly...My tears wanted to come out but I had to be stronger for our survival...

"Shut up slave! As for you my niece,with one finger,I can kill you...Who do you think you are,weak,feeble,little mortal huh?"

The second he said that, Scott blocked me from the Nightmare King.

"I cannot let you hurt her."

"I don't intend to,I have better things to do. I'll let you handle that instead."

* * *

Scott got down and looked at me sadly. He gulped down and closed his brown eyes. Suddenly ,someone launched an ice boomeroang and it hit Scott which knocked him to the ground and hitting the black wall.

He snapped his head toward the portal and groaned when he saw who stepped in.

The ice boomerang did a U-turn and was caught by a pale hand. Jack Frost.

I sighed out of relief and tried to stand up but Scott caught my feet and panted while crawling back towards me.

"Yeah mate! Pookas' boomerangs kick some asses baby!"

"We figured out that your minions are linked to you. It must be your powers, cousin..._Manipulating, selfish, controlling_."

"Piece of shit..." Scott clenched his fists and banged the floor, making his fists bleed.

"Bunnymund,go see if the others are all right. I'll take care of him this time ."

"Be careful mate."

As Bunny left to free the others, Jack stepped closer and closer to me while staring into his cousin's grudgeful eyes but...

"JACK,BEHIND YOU!"

It was too late. Mu uncle hit his back with a hard metal stick made of black dust. Jack fell on his knees and as he turned,prepared to strike with ice projectiles...They were shot in mid-air,missing their target...

Pitch hit consecutively my boyfriend's sides with the hard metal stick. I sobbed and tried to help him,but I was held in Scott's arms.

"Shh...Shhh,soon,you'll be mine..." His breath was on the nape of my neck and I felt violated with his hands all over me...

"Stop it! IF HE DIES,AT LEAST LET ME BE WITH HIM!"

He snugged his face in my hair and smelled it while laughing sadistically.

"Never."

_He was really demented!I didn't understand! How could things turn like this?!_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I reached out for help,I tried fiercely to escape on all fours. I tried and retried while he was seizing my shoulders, holding me back. He licked my earlobe and whispered

"If you can't be mine alive, at least be mine dead."

* * *

The Guardian of Fun went full rage. He solidified his staff and it raised up,becoming an ice scythe. He jumped on top on Pitch and tried to swing the scythe but his opponent dodged everytime. He blew icy wind to freeze brieftly Pitch's eyeballs.

"AAAAAHHHHRRRRRR!"

Jack swung the scythe and slit Pitch's right arm.

While Pitch blindly tried to stop his wound from oozing out,the Spirit fired ice projectiles to end one of his five senses forever.

Pitch let out an unhuman roar and when he opened his eyes, his pupils were black like two infinite dark holes. What was more horrifying was that...he vomited black blood.

He approached him,baring his teeth at him like some sort of animal. Jack swiftly used his scythe to stop him but the monster was frantic. Pitch's fingers transformed and they were now claws. Jack's fear started to grow and he held his scythe tightly.

"I'll kill you,once and for all",he whispered.

My heart was pounding loudly...I was shaking so hard,I was petrified...Scott was still cuddling me and panting like a wild dog. _He was gross..._

Jack jumped into the air and with his scythe,he hurried quickly and composed an ice boulder. But before,he made sure his enemy wasn't gonna stay alive if he jumped away.

"DIE!"

* * *

The gigantic rock landed on nobody. He jumped out of the way...Landing in the frosted spot. As soon as his feet touch that area,half of his body became ice, but Pitch insanely cut himself even more until a large pool of black blood was done dripping. Jack watched with terror. I wanted to was extremely disturbing.

"You're really insane Pitch."

"Ahahah eeehhh? Me? ahaahhhahahaaa! Eehh?"

The blood pool took form into black hands and vines,grabbing both Jack's arms and his scythe too.

He got in front of him,smirking like a maniac and twisted his arms in a traumatizing angle.

He yelled out of pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

But that wasn't enough for him,he took Jack's scythe while it was reversing to it's original form,a staff. He broke it in half and Jack stared shockingly at his weapon,in two bites.

"MAD SON OF A B**CH!"

The bloody hands clutched a handful of Jack's silver hair and threw his head,smashing it to the ground. They were squeezing his body to the hard ground until he was mashed.

"Neh? You were saying...?"

I couldn't take it no more...I ran and with all the energy left in me,I snatched Jack's broken staff and with something in my hands,I hit Pitch's filthy face and continued to inflict wounds on him. In the end...his bloody hands grabbed my neck and tried to strangle me.

"G-Gah...Ggrhhs...B-Bas...B-Ggg..."

I was struggling while his blood was leaking on my body. I tried to take a breath,but none came in my brain and as my vision started to spin slowly...I heard a yell.

A strong willed yell...

Jack broke free with all his might. He striked Pitch with a headbutt,freezing his back then it was spreading to his neck,soon his head.

Pitch hopelessly released me and I landed on my back, gasping for air. Jack kicked him on the shoulder and as he fell,Pitch got hit on the face by ice geysers.

"DIE!"

While Pitch was still paralyzed,Jack made sure he attacks now and damages him. He created stronger and larger blades and sent them spinning to leave deeper cuts all over Pitch.

"EEAAHHHRRGHYAAA!"

While he was at his last breath,he looked at us and let out a ghoulish smile.

"What the-

_Hell?_

* * *

At the finale second before his death,winked and left a weak psychotic laugh.

"Neh? Behind you..."

I jumped recklessly in front of Jack and get stabbed instead. My head went empty all of a sudden,my legs were numb,my fingers too. I couldn't feel my body...It isn't working...

_Eh?_

I could hear Jack's heavy breaths. His hands quivered and cupped my face.

I looked down and under my nose..._Through my stomach, through my body._

..._A pair of bloody knife-like hands?_

* * *

The Winter Spirit caught me in my fall. I knew this was it. My eyes rolled and my voice was now a whisper.

"W-We've been dating for almost three years...You've always guarded me. At last,I-I protected... you this time."

Jack looked at me without saying anything and angrily closed his eyes. His tears were dropping one my one on my ripped shirt and he was trembling.

"I'm sorry..."

I smiled like a fool but I teared up eventually.

"I... hoped to be your wife... and have a family with you..."

"WHY?! Why we defeated Pitch Black and you have to die?!...I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!I-I...I don't understand..."

He lifted his head and let out a scream,nothing could compare to the pain he was bearing.

"Don't leave me,I'm begging you...Hold still I-I'll get help..."

"I-It's no use..."

It hurts deeply,physically and emotionally.

"L-Live h-happy..."

I couldn't hold much longer. I cried out of pain,sarrow and regret. There was so much that I haven't done,I didn't get to live long enough...

"I-I...l-love...y-y-ou..."

_...__Soon it became a long lost echo. I was really tired._


	40. Chapter 40: Second Life

**Hello!**

**Update of Chap 40 with Love at first sight- Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas**

"Huh?"

I woke up. I felt so weak...My clothes were clean..._But,I thought...I was covered in blood._

The Moon shined so bright,so glorious in the late night...No in the darkness.

Those words struck me and I just stared at it for a moment,looking stupid. So many things had happened... My life as a human being just ended.

_I was only seventeen, I wasn't even half way of my life. I was gonna start college then finish university, live with Jack...Now, it's true,I will never see my mom again..._

It was so hard not to cry. _I know it won't change anything...But,but... _As I bit my lip to suppress the overflowing tears,blood spurt in my mouth. I didn't care,I continue to bit my lower lip and bent down.

It hit me like a truck. The painful and unbearable...death. _Right, I'm no longer part of this world...I did it to protect the one I love..._

_Jack..._

Tears rolled and rolled silently on my rashed cheeks. Somehow,I can still feel his touch,holding me tightly,sobbing,stuffing his painful face in my hair.

Eventually,the pain was gone when I felt light shining over me and heat overran cold. I was lifted into the air and sensed my body was able to recover extremely fast, everything was so bright, light bursted around me and entered my body. It felt like electrocution. A small one...It didn't hurt one bit because I was embracing the warm waves. My eyes gained a sharper vision. My hearing boosted too. I was able to walk on clouds.

**"Your life has only began...Do not are not a human, you are an Immortal now. I have given you another life,you are not meant to die like this. You are an honest person without any part of darkness in you. Your feelings are true,your smile brings joy to everyone around you,especially the Guardian of Fun. You always think about your family and children had never disliked you. You bring hope to this world."**

"..."

_The Moon told me all this,because..._

"You are now a Guardian. Together, your fellow comrades, you must asure children of the world's protection and by doing so, you make them believe and they'll make you believe that the world has a new hope. You know what to do... This is your fate,your destiny... _Guardian of Light_."

They were the last words I heard from the Man in the Moon...

* * *

*GASPS*

* * *

"(F/N)!"

"(F/N)! Thanks Heavens!"

"(F/N)! Hohoho!"

"MATE!"

"*sand flowing around*"

Jack hugged me and I choked without realizing that I needed something really important to be fully awake.

"A-Air!"

"Shit,s-sorry!"

I breathed all the air and felt my whole body working fine again like a clock.

Jack looked at me from head to toe and chuckled. He created an ice shard and showed me how I looked now.

I have two magnificent cream white wings. They were different from Tooth's. Mines were untouchable even though the texture looks like silk. Tiny feathers followed me everywhere,I looked like a moving and talking magnet. I was barefoot like Jack and my body was covered with a white sheet and silver clips were holding my dress together from shoulder to nails became silver colored. I felt little heat rushing through my blood as if it was gonna explode. It was only a sensation though. The most stunning part of my transformation was on my face.

My eyes were silver and translucid. My skin was still the same but my hair got slighty longer but otherwise,it's still the same old color as main difference was all in the eyes. I loved my old-self but my new-self isn't quite bad I actually don't see any difference because I am still _me_. Nothing had changed,not my heart nor my mind.

* * *

Before I could think of something, Scott appeared of nowhere and since he already berserk when I died, he told me something with a psychotic tone.

"W-W-Wow,now I want to EAT YOU UP EVEN MORE! Kitten,if you know what I was thinking when I saw you die...EVERYONE SHOULDA DIED. My spiders and wolves would destroy and eat everyone in this room except you...Because *laughs* you'd be my bride of course HAHAAHAA!"

I layed a finger between his forehead and the bridge of his nose and muttered the words to end his pain.

_"I hope you find some light when you wake up. Please forget about me,live your life to the fullest...I wish you happiness Scott and let light support you all the way."_

In a brief moment,every part of him fulfilled to the dark side vanished. He remained the same and with his eyes closed,slowly,he was gone in front of our eyes...To the real world where if everyone who was waiting for him,came in contact with him physically,they wouldn't remember he was gone all this time.

**Hi guys!**

**It's been ages sorry I am in my first year of college so I have a load of hw.**

**My story is nearly 99% over but don't worry, I may work on a sequel**

**Still thx and see ya next time :)**


	41. Chapter 41: I'm his

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the official final chapter of my first fanfic after years. T.T**

**Chap 41:**_** Ototoi Oide- Hanae**_

**Hope you like it and don't forget to place a word or two in the end if you have time, thank you :D**

On our little wooden bench, with our fingers intertwined, side by side, we laid our eyes on the beautiful night sky. The Moon shined among the stars on a midnight blue.

My head rested on Jack's shoulder... We just observe the magic of the brightness in the sky. I listened to our peaceful breathing and only wished to stay like this forever and ever, with joy, light and families all together in our daily lives.

Many challenges and hurt separated us but in the end, everything turned out all right. It wasn't a moment of pride or fear of being useless...In a matter of life and death, when it comes to a girl's heart, what pains most is the failure of saving the guy you fell for... Then, the person you cherish most is left all alone is this world. I died but, truth is, it turned out fine because I can be with the one I love. It's not twisted, I guess...this is the real meaning of love. You are never scared to sacrifice yourself for the other.

_I'm grateful thank you Mim. You taught me something and I'll always remember my place and my duty. _

I crossed my legs and moved my head to my right... To find that Jack was staring at me. I let out a small laugh, blushing.

"Uhm...Since when you were stalking me ?"

"For a moment hahah..."

I looked down and felt embarrassed. We sat in silence and I looked at Jack. I felt he dived into me while looking into my eyes.

" What?"

"When I look at you really closely and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I realize how much I need you, what you mean to me (f/n). You are the one reason why I'm here alive."

I gave him a warm smile , still blushing.

"I feel the same for you."

"I love you so much (f/n)."

"I love you too Jack."

"I..."

"Yeah?"

*Deep sighs*

His words wouldn't come out.

I frowned and look from below because he lowered his head and I could feel his hands gripping mines.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you feel I'm worthy enough to...be by your side forever?"

My eyes widened and grinned.

"Well, yes. Why do you think I'm here Jack?"

I giggled and he looked at me happy as well.

"You are the man I love. I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever. I'll keep repeating this."

"I as well. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...as your husband. (F/n), will you marry me?"

With that said, he pulled out a tiny box which hid an ice ring. Inside, there's a mini picture of us, on our first date.

I hugged him happily and with a kiss, I answered yes.

We stayed like this for many hours till the sun woke up...I smiled and rested next to my soul mate and watched the beautiful scenery.


End file.
